


King For A Day ~ Princess By Dawn

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Geebear/My Frankiekins [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Blow Jobs, Broken Engagement, Discovery, F/M, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Kings & Queens, M/M, Not Mikey, Pregnancy, Rivalry, Royal Wedding, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Sibling Death, Starting Over, hidden identity, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "Gee, you need to hold it together."Gerard nodded and took a deep breath."You're right. I'm sorry." He squeaked out. "How do I look?" He turned to face Lindsey with his bouquet close to his chest."Just like Gena, but also like you."





	1. Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It been a while since my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I wrote anything together that was not **House Wife** related...not that this is a bad thing of course. ^0^
> 
> Still, we do enjoy trying other things too as anyone who has read **Over Coffee** and **Art Hounds** knows. This is an idea of her's. A fic that she wrote Way back in the LJ days, ah the good old days of MCR Slash fics *sigh*, anyWay, and wanted to give it new life. I of course was happy to help her out and we hope that you enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> Gerard loses a sister and gains a husband...but not the one he was supposed to marry. Instead he fufills his sister's duties and marries the Prince of Italy Frank Iero. Still will Gerard be able to live as Gena for the rest of his life or will this secret eventually break him? @~@
> 
> Title of fic comes from "King For A Day" Greenday

 

 

"What are you gonna do Gee?"  
  
Mikey sat with his older brother, the prince of Germany. Up until two months ago there was a princess too, but their sister became gravely ill and unfortunately succumb to the nameless disease. Both he and Gerard had mourned the loss of her. Gerard took it the hardest because they were twins. At least he had Robert to help him. Mikey had no one to turn to other than his brother. Eventually they managed to get on with their lives. Now though, there was something new threatening their happiness, especially Gerard's.  
  
"I didn't even know she had an arranged marriage, did you?"

Gerard grazed the apples of his cheeks with his index finger, wiping away tears. He shook his head slowly and sniffled.

"Mother and father never told me... I'm terrified." His voice wavered and his bottom lip quivered. "I don't know what to do."

What could he do? He had to obey his parents. They were king and queen.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don’t want you to leave either and what are you gonna tell Robert? I am pretty sure he was going to announce his intention with you after Gena was wed.”

Gerard cringed at the mention of his betrothed. He hadn't seen him in months and he missed him dearly. He didn't know what he was going to tell him, but he knew for a fact that this was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him. He loved Gena and he missed her, but he didn't want to be her. He wanted his own life with his own husband. He didn't even want to be king or even a prince, but now he had to be a princess/queen? This was like a sick joke from God. Why did God hate him so much?

 "Mother and father said I have to fake my death. They sent a carrier pigeon to Robert to give him the news that I have fallen ill..." Gerard trailed off and blinked back anymore tears trying to escape. He was becoming numb by each passing moment.

"It's not fair, Mikey. Why can't they just let her go? I don't want to marry anyone else. I want Robert. I want him now and I know I'll never be able to have him."

 Gerard felt his anger peaking. He hid, he mourned and now he wanted to scream and punch. This wasn't fair. He didn't want to fake his death. Michael hugged his brother tightly.

"Father says that by this time next month you will be in Italy getting ready for your marriage to Prince Frank Iero. What kind of a name is that even? I thought Italians names their children after saints!"

Michael knew he was babbling, but he still couldn’t stop.

"I told Lady Lindsey about it. She agreed to go as one of your ladies in waiting. You need someone on the inside Gee. Oh my God, speaking of inside, what are you going to do about procreation?"

Michael didn't mean to be vulgar, but he just had to ask. Gerard laughed a dry, bitter laugh.

"I’m sure I have to fake it. Just like everything else.” He started to weep. "What if he finds out? He'll kill me surely. Mikey, I'm so scared."

Gerard buried his face into his little brother's shoulder and sobbed pitifully.

"I'll help you come up with a story. Maybe if you have children it will be the death of you. Or you had an accident when you were younger and now you can't have them...maybe he won’t want to marry you if you can't have children!"

Gerard sobbed harder. His entire frame shook Mikey's.

“I don't want to do this. I want to stay home."

"I would take your place if I could Gee, you know that."

Gerard and Mikey cried together. After next month their lives would never be the same. 

* * *

"Do you think this one will work out guys?"

 Frank was sitting by the pond talking to the ducks. He knew that everyone thought he was crazy, but he swore they understood him.

"I mean it will be my third marriage and I'm not even 30 yet! Still the other two were so boring and why are they so young? They never had anything interesting to talk about and they giggled way too much at everything I said! I mean I know I am funny, but not that funny! Still, I wasn't supposed to marry either of them. Father and mother were both set against the marriages, but I thought if I could have a child with one of them, then I could get out of this arranged marriage. I would swear that they sabotaged the whole thing, but I know it isn't true. Vincent, you should never get married at 18...or 23...at least not to someone that is also 18...well even when I was 23 she was 18. Now this one is 18 too. Ugh, why did I have to be born a prince."

 Frank flopped on the ground and sighed.

* * *

Peter cupped his hand over his eyes as he spotted Frank laying in the grass by the pond. He smiled to himself as he started to approach him, thanking the young servant for telling him where the Prince was.

"Why you're not talking to the ducks again, are you?" Peter teased, standing over the younger man as he looked down at him. His head casted a shadow over Frank's face as he blocked the sun.

"They listen better than mother and father do."

 Frank shielded his eyes looking up at his childhood friend.

"Have I ever told you how lucky you are not to be a prince Peter?"

Peter chuckled and plopped down on the grass next to his best friend.

"About a hundred times...perhaps more. I still don't understand why you have to be such a cynic about it. I'm sure it's not all that terrible."

"How would you like to marry someone you've never met."

Frank turned and picked at some grass throwing it in the pond. Vincent and Pablo swam over to investigate.

"What if she ends up being like Madeline and Rosetta? All looks, but no brains. I know that many say that a beautiful woman should stay silent, but I don’t feel the same. I want an intellectual equal." Frank turned back to Peter.

"Is that wrong of me?"

Peter smiled and shook his head.

"No. And you're right, I wouldn't like to marry someone I didn't know, but it's also not the end of the world. Maybe this one will be the one. You have to stay optimistic, Frank. You're going to be king one day." Peter said and reached over to pet Frank's unruly hair.

"I know...I just..."

Frank heard his mother calling and groaned.

 "More lessons on how to greet a foreign dignitary. Come stay with me? Keep me from going insane?"

"Haven't I always?"

Peter smirked, getting up. He stuck his hand out for Frank to take.

"Thanks Peter."

Frank out his arm around Peter and then headed into the castle.

*

*

*

"I think that's everything."

 Michael went through the check list with Lindsey one more time. They knew that Gerard was close to a state a catatonia and would not notice if he left anything behind.

"Please take good care of him and find ways to send me messages."

"I will Michael, don't worry."

"I can't help it. I have one sibling left and I don’t want to lose him."

 "You mean her. Get used to thinking like that."

Michael sighed.

"We should head for the carriage. Ge...na will be waiting for us."

 Lindsey patted Michael on the head...which was funny cause she was both shorter than him and younger. It was not unusual for ladies in waiting to be younger than their Lady. Lindsey had been Gena's favorite lady in waiting since she was 14. The other ladies were dismissed when Gena died. Lindsey insisted on helping with disposing of her things. That is how she learned of the plan and was taken into confidence. Again Michael was grateful that she was going. The other ladies would be provided by the Prince.

"Are we ready...Gena?"

Gerard took a deep breath and nodded. He grabbed Lindsey's arm.

 "Yes. We are.” He answered, allowing his voice to go higher than it naturally was. He had been trained to use his voice a certain way. He also had been trained to walk and stand differently. His appearance was practically the spitting image of his dead twin sister and it pained him to look in the mirror, but he stayed strong.

 "Let's go."

 He had been through hell and back since Gena passed away and now he was going back down into the pits. He was going to meet and marry Prince Frank Anthony Iero and become the Princess of Italy in this short amount of time. Surely he would lose his mind sometime soon.

"I love you Gee and I promise to always remember you as Gerard."

Michael hugged his sister tightly and whispered in her ear. Then she and Lindsey were off in the carriage. Michael had no idea when he would see Gerard again and it made his heart ache.

"I will get you back somehow Gerard I promise."

*

*

*

"Will you stop pacing son, it is very unbecoming a prince."

Frank was about to say something when he heard the call.

 "A royal carriage approaches the city gates!"

Frank ran to the balcony and looked out over the city of Venice. He saw the stately looking carriage. It was gilded and the gold reflected from the noon sun. Frank ran down from the balcony to the main floor of the castle. he wished Peter was there, but he had no place, unless Frank made him part of his procession and he would not trap his best friend like that. He stepped in front of the great mirror and made sure that he looked presentable. He then stepped forward onto the stone worked porch to meet his betrothed. 

* * *

They had just been told by their driver that we're nearing the castle gates. Gerard was trembling. He had his hand pressed against his corseted waist and tried to take some of the pressure off. He felt like he was going to faint and his lack of ability to breathe wasn't helping.

"Lindsey...I can't do this. Oh god, I can't do this. He's going to know I'm not a woman."

He clenched his jaw tightly and breathed harshly through his nose. He was starting to sweat and he knew he probably looked as pale as a ghost, but he couldn't hide his nerves. The suspension was killing him.

"You can do this Gee, I know you are can."

She held his hand tight.

"Eventually we will find a way out, but you have to stay strong right now."

Gerard nodded frantically and started to take deep breaths. He can do this. He will do this.

"Okay." He straightened up a little. "Okay, thank you Lindsey."

He couldn't imagine doing this without her. She gripped his hand one more time and then slipped his glove back on. As the castle loomed closer Lindsey was in awe of it.

"It's bigger than your family castle."

Gerard stole a glance and his eyes widened. It was absolutely stunning.

"I hope we don't get lost."

 He tried to make a joke to calm himself down some more. The carriage pulled into the imperial gates. There standing at the front was the King and Queen of Italy along with their son the Prince. Gerard could see his new royal family and his heart skipped a beat. He diverted his gaze back into the carriage as he took a deep breath.

"We're here." Gerard whispered nervously to Lindsey. As if on cue the carriage comes to stop and Gerard's closes his eyes as he listens for his introduction.

"Your highness's, I give you Princess Gena Aida Way of Germany..."

And now the doors to the carriage are opening slowly and Gerard takes the driver's hand. Frank is standing stock still, but inside he is a bundle of nerves. He sees the lady in waiting step out of the carriage and then the driver helps out his bride to be. He is disappointed that her face is veiled. Suddenly he wonders if there is a reason for it. Then she lifts it and he is blinded by a beauty he has never seen before.

"Lady Gena, may I present my son Frank Anthony Iero III Prince of Italy."

Gerard curtsies and then looks into the eyes of the man who he was going to marry. They lock eyes and he almost forgets to speak.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness." He curtsies again to the royal family.

"Well, your portrait does not do you justice my dear."

The king nods in approval of his wife's words.

 "You must be tired from the journey. Let Catherine show you to your room."

The Queen’s lady in waiting steps forward.

"Follow me please your highness." 

Gerard nods respectfully and steals another glance at Frank before he follows Catherine with Lindsey close behind him.

"Here is your room. You have two other ladies coming to attend you tomorrow."

Cathrine leaves with a bit of a frost that gives Lindsey chills.

"Do you get the notion that she does not like us even though she just met us?"

Gerard silently observed the room before he turned to look at Lindsey with his hands on his hips. "Maybe she's just a grumpy old woman." He insinuated with a frown. "I hope she doesn't make things too difficult for us."

Lindsey laughed.

 "Gee, she is my age or a touch older!" She swatted him playfully.

"Come on, let's get you out of this formal dress and into something more comfortable...comfort being irrelevant of course."

 Lindsey laughed at her own amusement as she started to untie Gerard's from the back.

"We can also put you into a corset that is not so tight now and shapes the dress better."

Gerard allowed the change. He laughed light heartedly as she started to undo his gown.

"Lindsey. Do you think the Prince finds me attractive?" Gerard murmured as she started to help him out of his formal gown.

"The way his eyes got wide when you took off the veil...nah."

Gerard smirked a little to himself. He grunted as Lindsey tightened the new corset.

"He is and he is enamored by your beauty."

Lindsey made sure that Gerard's new dress looked perfect, she then changed to match his.

"Let's make our way to the grand hall and meet your future family." 

They were escorted to the grand hall by Catherine. For an old woman she walked very fast and it was difficult for Gerard to keep up with her in his heels. Lindsey made sure to help recompose him after he stumbled a few times.

"I wish she would slow down.” Gerard murmured to Lindsey in a low whisper. His feet were going to be sore all evening.

* * *

Catherine smirked internally. This girl was no match for her. She would soon find a way to overcome this marriage and get her cousin back in the castle.

"It is disrespectful to keep the royal family waiting your highness."

Lindsey could hear the sarcasm in the older woman's words.

"And it is disrespectful of you to speak to a princess like that."

"Ah, here we are, welcome to our home."

 The King stood up and bowed to Gena and Lindsey. He dismissed Catherine from the room. Gerard curtsied and so did Lindsey.

"It's beautiful, your highness. It's even more gorgeous than I had imagined." He gave a coy smile.

"As are you my dear. Don't you agree Frank?"

 Frank looked up and locked eyes with Gena.

 "Even more than I had ever imagined."

Gerard blushed and ducked his head bashfully.

"T-Thank you your highness."

"Well, why don't we leave the two young ones alone my dear."

The King holds his hand out for the Queen. They all leave...well except for Lindsey, cause it would not be proper for Frank to be alone with the princess and he knows it.

"May I show you the garden?"

Gerard lifted his gaze from the floor to look back into Frank's eyes.

"Yes, your highness. I would like that."

Lindsey followed quietly as the prince lead Gena out the door to the garden. She listened to him explain about the flowers and trees and various plants. Soon they made it to a pond where they stopped. Lindsey stepped a bit away to give them privacy, but stay close by.

"The garden is beautiful, your highness. The gardeners take very good care of it."

 Gerard looked out into the pond. He could see a family of ducks start to swim towards. His eyes lit up as the ducklings waddled onto land towards Frank. Frank smiled as Vincent walked up to him. "Hey buddy how are you today? I need to get you some bread from the kitchen after supper and..." Frank just realized that he was being listened to.

"Oh...I...uh..."

He felt foolish in front of the princess now.

Gerard giggled.

"How can you tell them apart?" He got down to examine the ducklings better. A few flock to him and circle his gown.

"Oh...um...Vincent has a ring around his neck and Pablo doesn't...they are both male ducks though...the female died over the winter."

 Frank feels bad, He misses Annette.

Gerard frowned. "I'm sorry. That's very sad." He got back up.

"My twin si—brother died over the winter too. I know how Pablo and Vincent feel."

"I am sorry for your loss."

Frank took her hand and squeezed it lightly Gerard blinked back tears. He smiled, looking at Frank's hand as it held his own.

"Thank you, your highness. He was wonderful and I miss him, but he was ill. He's in a much better place now. I hope."

"I know he is."

 Frank rubbed along the gloved hand lightly.

"Ahem, your highness, we should get back inside. Princess Gena has a slight cold still."

Gerard looked back at Lindsey. He was feeling fine. He didn't want to go inside.

"Do we have to?" Gerard pouted. He wanted to stay in the garden area. Maybe talk with Frank some more so they could get to know each other. He was going to marry the man. It would be nice to at least know his favorite color and favorite novel/artist.

"If you will look up your highness, it is clouding over."

Sure enough Frank saw clouds forming and then were darkening.

 "She is right, come darling, let us go before the rain comes."

Gerard's heart fluttered at the pet name and he nodded, taking Frank's arm.

"Yes your highness."

They ran in as the rain began to fall.


	2. The Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gee, you need to hold it together."  
> Gerard nodded and took a deep breath.  
> "You're right. I'm sorry." He squeaked out. "How do I look?"  
> He turned to face Lindsey with his bouquet close to his chest.  
> "Just like Gena, but also like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

 

"Frank you are going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don’t stop pacing."

Frank looked up at his personal servant.

"I cannot help it. I am so nervous to see her in her dress."

"Calm down, you will dizzy yourself. Here have some port. You will feel better."

Frank took the drink and downed it. He made a face at the taste.

"Ugh."

"You will get used to it."

"Your majesty it is time."

Frank took a deep breath and headed for the grand chapel.

* * *

Gerard stood still with his head bowed as the maidens circled him to adjust his wedding gown. He felt tired already and he hasn't even done anything strenuous. He could hardly breathe and his eyes felt heavy. Lindsey stood close by, watching him with a pensive expression played over her pale face.

He liked Frank so far. He liked him a lot so it pained him to know that he was marrying him as Gena—his dead sister—and not as Gerard. As himself...

That wasn't his only dilemma. He kept thinking about what would happen after the ceremony. What they would have to do. He swallowed visibly and started to shake.

"Princess, we're almost finished so please keep still."

Gerard did. He straightened his back and clutched his bouquet tightly in his hands.

"And we're finished."

Gerard was lead to a mirror and he looked at himself. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and released a trembling breath.

God, he looked just like her.

"Your highness, please don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup."

"Go leave her be now."

Lindsey shooed everyone out of the room.

"Gee, you need to hold it together."

Gerard nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He squeaked out. "How do I look?"

He turned to face Lindsey with his bouquet close to his chest.

"Just like Gena, but also like you."

Gerard smiled weakly at his best friend.

"Thank you."

He whispered to her as he ducked his head bashfully.

"We are ready for you your highness."

Gerard immediately fell back into character and nodded sternly.

"I'm coming."

He called out and went to the door.

"You can do this Gee."

Lindsey whispered as she took her place behind him holding his train as they made their way down stairs to the chapel floor. The music was playing and Frank watched as after the maidens all walked and Gena's lady in waiting, she walked down the aisle. Frank stopped breathing. His bride was more breathtaking than he had ever seen before. Gerard held his head up high as he made his way towards the altar, but the closer he got to Frank the more his head started lowering out of shyness. The wedding march started to sound muffled as if he were underwater as he climbed the steps, becoming closer and closer to his fiancé. Gerard finally made it and his eyes landed on Frank's face when he was in front of him. He took in the man's appearance and flushed a bright red color that contrasted with his white gown. His heart picked up as Frank smiled warmly at him. Frank reached out and took Gena's hand and then they turned and faced the priest.

*

*

*

**"E se c'è qualcuno che ha qualsiasi motivo che questi due non dovrebbero essere Uniti, parli ora o taccia"**

(And if there is anyone who has any reason that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.)

"Hold, I have something to say."

Frank looked over at the person that would dare interrupt his wedding and he saw his second wife.

"Madeline, how dare you barge in here and ruin this moment of happiness for me and my new bride!"

"Yes. What is the meaning of this?"

The king stood up looking at the former queen to be.

"I am with child your majesty."

Gerard heard the gasps and murmurs and it only made his anxiety and heart rate worse. He looked around frantically, grasping tightly onto Frank's hand for support.

This wasn't supposed to happen. No one said this would happen. Frank looked blankly at the young woman. While it is true that they did sleep together a handful of times after their marriage, it was far and few between as Frank was not comfortable with her. There as something about her in the marriage bed that felt off.

"Well then...I suppose we should postpone the wedding till we sort this out and..."

"No father!"

The crowed was shocked when the prince spoke out. Even the King was shocked.

"Please your majesty; let us continue with the ceremony. While we do need to address this issue, it does not stop me from wanting to marry Princess Gena."

Gerard wanted to run at this point, but the devotion and passion in Frank's voice made him stay.

"I...I second that."

Gerard looked into Frank's fierce eyes.

 "I want to marry you too, my prince."

"Well then, let's continue."

Everyone was surprised to hear the Queen speak. She looked at Gena quietly smiling.

"Please continue Padre."

Frank turned Gena back to the priest and allowed him to finish.

*

*

*

"This is ridiculous father, after all these months she returns. We don’t even know if the child is mine!"

"Hush now, a princess would not stoop to sleeping with another to get revenge, that is unbecoming their stature. We need to hear the girl out."

"What about poor Gena? Is anyone worried about her?"

"Her servant is taking care of her. Now take your place and guard, let the girl in."

Madeline sneered pompously as she was escorted through the castle. People were whispering and glancing at her and when she would look at them they would divert their attention to something else to pretend they hadn't been caught gossiping. She could care less. This was her castle. Frank was hers and so was the throne. She was Queen, not that little princess tramp Gena. When she's finally in the room where her ex-husband is in, she catches his eye and smiles directly at him as if they haven't been divorced or separated for as long as they have.

"My prince."

She bows, head down with her eyes up, not breaking eye contact with Frank.

"Speak your peace Madeline; I have to get back to my wife."

She stood upright and folded her hands in front of her.

"It's like I said. I'm pregnant with your child, my prince."

She spoke with her chin high in the air.

"That is my peace."

"And we know this how?"

"Frank!"

Frank clears his throat at his mother's outburst.

"You are sure the child is mine?"

Madeline forced some tears to come out; something she learned how to do since she learned it got her way more often.

"Yes. I'm certain. I know this baby is yours, my prince. Please believe me."

She cried, cradling her belly.

"That's enough Frank."

Frank avoids rolling his eyes. He knew his mother's maternal instinct would kick in. Madeline glanced over to the queen and shot her an angelic smile.

"It's quite alright, your highness. I understand his uncertainty."

"Still in your delicate condition we need to be cautious. How long are you?"

Madeline blinked hard.

"I'm nearing the third part of the pregnancy your majesty.”

Frank tried to do the math in his head. He sighed it was possible.

"Oh well you still have a good figure for that far along."

The Queen smiled. Madeline curtsied at the Queen for the compliment.

"Thank you, your highness. That's very kind of you to say. It runs in my family."

"Modest. I like that quality in a woman."

"Speaking of, can I get back to my bride?"

Frank was worried about Gena. Madeline frowned at the mention of the other Princess.

"I'm sorry to keep you from your new bride, my prince."

 She apologized as she clenched her jaw tightly to keep her from spewing insults about Gena.

"How honorable. Frank, please escort Madeline to a guest room. We will have someone attend her shortly."

Frank gritted his teeth.

"Yes mother."

He bowed to her.

"Follow me please."

He walked in front of his ex-wife as they left the throne room. Madeline followed closely behind Frank. She looked at his figure and the way he carried himself. There was something different about him. Something… manlier. He'd grown a bit even though he was still short. His muscle seemed more apparent and his shoulders seemed broader.  Madeline grinned.

"You look very handsome in that suit, my prince." She said and smirked deviously to herself. "It's tailored very beautifully for your statuesque physique."

"Thank you. It fits me better than the last one. It was just all wrong. This one matches my personality better. I like the paleness of it too."

"Yes. It's fantastic. The detail suits you very much."

Madeline walked faster until she was standing beside her ex-husband.

"Tell me about Gena." She said suddenly striking up a new topic. Frank inwardly smirked. This was why Gena was better. Frank compared his suits to both girls cutting her down and elevating Gena and she never caught on once.

"What is there to say? She is perfect. "

Madeline scoffed. He never called her perfect... That infuriated her.

"Don't be silly _Frankie_." She said mockingly as she allowed the old nickname to roll off her tongue.

"No one is perfect."

"You never met Gena."

Madeline quirked a groomed brow at him.

"And if I did, you would think I would feel the same way you do?"

"Perhaps in other circumstances...but not as my wife."

They stopped at the room door.

"Well I will see you around."

He bowed and left her standing there Madeline watched him walk away with fire in her eyes. She held her fists close to her sides, clenching them tightly. Frank was going to be hers whether he liked it or not. She was going to be Queen, not Gena.

* * *

Gerard sat in his room with Lindsey seated beside him. She was brushing his hair and humming a gentle hymn. It reminded him of Mikey and his parents...home. They've been waiting for quite some time now. He wanted to know what was happening and he wanted to see Frank. Was this entire arrangement for nothing? He hoped not.

"Gee relax. He made them go through with the ceremony. He wants to be married to you. He even stood up to the King, that has to count for something."

Gerard sighed and fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I know that. I just... That woman was rude. She ruined the ceremony."

"Clearly she has a pot to puss in with Frank."

Gerard turned and it caused Lindsey to stop brushing his hair.

"You don't think he still has feelings for her...do you?"

"Not with the way he looked at her."

Gerard turned away again; his back facing Lindsey. He decided to not let it bother him too much. He couldn't really help it. Too much was going through his mind. Frank's ex wife was going to be a problem. He knew that already.

*knock knock*

Lindsey got up and answered the door.

"Is Gena in dispose?"

"No your highness."

Lindsey bowed letting the Prince in. She then bows again and left the room.

"My dear are you alright?"

Frank came in and knelt in front of his new bride taking her hand. Gerard looked down at Frank and smiled weakly at him.

"I am, are you?"

He knew Frank must be upset about this new chain of events they're facing. It's his ex-wife after all and she's pregnant. It must be tough for him.

"I have no concern for myself only for you."

Gerard's heart skipped a beat. He clamped his mouth shut as his cheeks started to heat up from the blush creeping up to his face from his chest.

"I...I think that's very amiable of you, your highness."

Frank is at a loss for words. He truly has a blushing bride and he can't help but lean in and kiss her. Gerard's eyes widened as Frank presses their lips together. It's an innocent kiss. Their mouths are closed and Gerard just stood there really, with his eyes wide open.  When they break apart Frank is still close and Gerard looks at his eyes and his lips. He finally blinks and he feels like he could pass out from holding his breath that entire time.

"Wow." Gerard said loudly, completely out of character.

He'd been kissed before, by Robert and they've done other things, but it never felt like this. There was something distinct about what just happened. He never felt this way before.

"I have wanted to do that since the party."

Gerard smiled and ducked his head.

"M-Me too."

"Is it wrong to say I can't wait for tonight and our marriage bed."

Gerard lifted his head quickly and squeaked at Frank's declaration.

"No, it's not...but..." Gerard trailed off. He was back to being nervous again.

"Let’s not talk about that now. It was improper.to bring up. We should get to the reception."

Gerard agreed with a simple nod. He went to stand, but Frank offered his hand to him.

"Thank you, your highness."

"If I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful, it's because my breath was taken away when I saw you and I forgot how to speak."

Gerard reached for his arm as he started to blush again.

"I could say the same about you, your highness."

"Charming. Simply charming."

Frank led his new bride out of her room and down the hall to where the reception was waiting to greet and newlyweds.

*

*

*

They make it to the grand hall where the reception is taking place and Gerard spots his hand maidens and Lindsey. They're sipping on drinks and giggling loudly as they scope out the many bachelors that were lingering around.  Gerard looked around and saw a short man looking at him and Frank.

"My handsome friend!" The man shouted, approaching the newlyweds. "And his stunning, new bride."

He grabbed Gerard's hand and placed a kiss on the back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." He said and let go of Gerard's hand. "My name is Peter Wentz, but you may call me Pete."

Gerard curtsied and smiled warmly at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Pete. My name is Gena."

"Oh, I know who you are. Everyone does. You're quite popular. You're all anyone talks about since you've arrived. Isn't she Frank?"

"Yes she is and I will thank you to keep your wandering hands off her...and put them on me instead."

Frank laughs and hugs Pete tightly. Pete laughs and hugs him back. Gerard watches them and giggles.

"This man here is good, Gena. He'll treat you right. Take care of him." Pete said, patting Frank on the back after they break their hug.

"Are you thirsty my dear, can I get you some wine?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"Come Pete, you can regal to me your latest hunting expedition while I get my lovely bride a drink."

Frank put his arm around Pete and guided him away. Gerard slowly made his way through the crowd towards Lindsey and the other maidens.

"Look Lindsey!"

Catherine pointed quite obviously to man looking their way (specifically at Lindsey).

"That man looks very interested you. Go talk to him."

Gerard saw Lindsey flinch.

"Yeah, don't be a baby Lindsey. He's very handsome." Bethany butted in before she took a sip of her drink. "If you don't want him I'll take him for myself."

Gerard went to say something crude but he stopped himself. He didn't want to appear masculine and he knew he would if he tried to defend his friend. He went for a more subtle approach.

"Now you two, teasing isn't very ladylike."

Lindsey wanted to laugh at Gerard's choice of words. She didn't though. She just stood there and watched the girls acknowledge their mistress. They both roll their eyes in unison.

"That's enough, you will have respect for your highness."

Lindsey would not let them get away with that kind of behavior. Gerard shot Lindsey a thank you with his eyes.

"Lady Lindsey."

Lindsey turned around at being addressed and gasped.

"Prince Robert."

Gerard heard the name before he saw the face and he held his breath tightly in his chest. He looked over and saw the man he once knew and loved and cherished as himself, not as his sister. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't do anything except stare like a deer caught in headlights and gape.

"You are looking well, both of you."

Robert looked at the blushing new bride, who was indeed blushing.

"It has been a while hasn't it Princess Gena...sorry, your highness."

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat, but he nodded regardless.

"It has. How are you Robert?"

It was an understatement to say that he was a wreck. This was the man of his dreams and here he was having to stand in front of him, in a dress with a forced, crooked smile on his face. _Gena_ didn't care much for Robert and they had an odd relationship, but Gerard loved him. Oh, he loved him so. This was an awkward moment to say the least.

"I am well. I am sorry that I missed the ceremony, my carriage had a problem, but I heard that it was rudely interrupted by a scorned woman. No marriage should start like that."

Gerard tried to look away from his azure eyes, but he failed. His heart sunk in his chest.

"It was nothing. Thank you for your condolences."

"I do not see your brother anywhere..."

Sir Robert stepped closer.

"...perhaps there was some mistake and it was he that passed on instead of you...Gee…na."

Gerard clenched his jaw tightly as he took a deep breath. He was about to leave when he saw Frank making his way over with his drink. Frank arrived to see a man talking to his new bride. Frank felt suddenly territorial. Robert saw Frank and his instinct was to greet him obnoxiously.

"If it isn't the royal highness himself!"

Robert reached out and grabbed the shorter man by his arm. He made sure to avoid the drink in his hand.

"You've grown a few inches! What are you? A full foot now?" Robert teased, smacking the younger prince on his back. Frank laughed.

"And here I thought someone was trying to sweep my beautiful new bride off her feet and whisk her away from me, but then I realized it was you and there is no way she would choose you over me."

Robert took a step back and looked at Gerard.

"Of course she wouldn't..."

Robert allowed his gaze to linger over Gerard's physique longingly.

 "She's like a little sister to me."

Without a word, Gerard averted his eyes away from Bert.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other."

Frank looked from Gena to Robert.

Robert smiled and shrugged.

"I knew her brother Gerard a bit more. We were very close...until I heard he passed away."

Gerard looked at Robert and took a deep breath.

"Oh...I didn't realize..."

"Yes...well, anyway…" Robert patted Frank on the back again. "…you're an extremely lucky Prince, Frank. She's very beautiful."

Gerard looked down and folded his hands in front of himself.

"Yes she is and I intend to treat her like the precious jewel she is."

Frank handed Gena her drink.

"That she is."

Robert nodded at his friend and then looked at Gerard again.

"It was nice seeing you again _Princess Gena_. Looking at you as you are brings back very fond memories. You two enjoy the rest of your wedding night."

Robert bows respectfully and then reaches out to take Gerard's free hand. He plants a gentle kiss towards his knuckles and then he lets go slowly and turns away to leave. Gerard went to say something to him, but clamps his mouth shut instead as he watches the man he loved walk away and disappear through the crowd of dancing people.

"Are you alright my dear? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"I'm...fine."

 Gerard looked down at his drink Frank brought over for him.

"Thank you for the drink, your highness."

Frank looked at his new bride, she did not seem as happy as she was a few moments before.

"If the sun is too much for you, we can go back inside. I do not want you to feel faint."

He picked up her hand and caressed it lightly.

"Whatever you need my love, you can have it."

Frank saw that she was about to answer when a gasp ran through the room. He turned and saw Madeline with Catherine as if she were her lady in waiting. She had a white flowing gown that was most inappropriate like she was trying to look like the bride. He felt Gena try to pull away from him and instead he held her closer. He didn't know what the woman's game was, but he was going to let it ruin their wedding day any longer.

"Your highness. I want to leave."

Gerard spoke quietly so that only Lindsey and Frank could hear him. This Madeline woman was slowly but surely making her way over to them with her head held high.

"Alright my love, let us..."

"The Prince and his new bride shall lead us in a dance now."

Frank cursed internally. Of course they couldn't just leave. They had an obligation to their guests.

"I am so sorry my dear. I promise I will make it up to you."

Frank led Gena to the center of the floor and bowed to her. Gerard sighed deeply and curtsied back.

And then they started to dance.


	3. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So..."  
> "So..."  
> "You would think after doing this three times I would be less nervous right?"  
> "You're nervous?"  
> "Well...I have to admit that...you are the most beautiful, the most intriguing of all my wives...if I had married you first, you would have been the only one, but I was foolish and resented being told who I would marry and...I have dishonored you by doing this. Please forgive me."  
> Frank got down on one knee in front of her.  
> "I want to treat you as my first, my only wife, no matter what may come of our future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as the title of the chapter states this is the wedding night and that pretty much means other then bantering, you are going to get porn, but...how is Gerard going to manage this since he is clearly a boy and new bride Gena is clearly not? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard hated to admit it, but it was a lot of fun, although he could see Madeline staring at them as if she were about to drop marbles on the dance floor. That girl was off and Gerard wanted nothing to do with her. He was going to try his best to avoid her at all costs.

"You did wonderful Gee. You behaved like a real queen."

Lindsey was helping Gerard out of his wedding gown and getting him ready for his wedding night.

"Have you figured out what you are going to say yet?"

Gerard took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply. No, he has not.

"Not really...no..."

He nibbled on his bottom lip.

"…but mother told me that a Prince would respect a Princess’s privacy and if I told him I was shy he would not be upset with me if I told him I would prefer the flames off."

He thought about having a few drinks with Frank too. Maybe put a little something else in there to throw him off, but Gerard didn't feel comfortable with drugging his new husband. He would be in so much trouble if the older man got sick or knew something didn't feel right. That thought was very scary.  Still, he carried the liquid with him just in case though. It might come in handy.

"What do you think I should say?"

"I like the candles out idea, make sure you are on top. You have the cloth on that holds your...well it against your stomach and as long as he keeps his hands on your hips you will be alright. Can you handle prep or do you need me."

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I...I think I can handle it."

He felt nervous thinking about the moment he'll be taken by Frank, but also enthralled.

"Thank you Lindsey."

"Of course Gerard."

Behind the doors Lindsey reminds him that he is still Gerard as much as she can.

"Ready?"

Gerard nodded and smiled weakly at her.

"I am."

Lindsey helped Gerard on with his Peignoir and then opened the door.

"After you your highness."

Gerard stepped out quickly and his gown flowed behind him. He walked down the hall with his arms by his sides. His heart pounded rhythmically as they neared the Prince's room where he'd be spending the night. Lindsey was doing some last minute touch ups to Gerard's hair when she heard a door open behind her. She stopped and turned to bow, but stopped mid-way. Madeline had come out of her room and Lindsey saw that her Peignoir rivaled Gerard's. She secretly wondered if it was the one she wore on her wedding night. Gerard stopped dead in his tracks and turned when he saw Madeline his heart dropped.

"Princess Madeline."

He still had to be cordial. This wasn't his rival. This woman would never be his rival. He was above it. At least that's what he kept telling himself... Lindsey curtsied so that she did not make Gerard look bad, but she hated it. Madeline smiled at Lindsey condescendingly before she turned to Princess Gena.

"Princess Gena…"

Gerard cringed at the harshness of her tone.

"…you look...nice."

Gerard blinked dumbfounded. She didn't sound genuine at all.

"Thank you. You do too."

"Yes. I know."

There's an awkward pause.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but the Prince is waiting on me."

Gerard said quickly, starting to turn.

"Very well then. It's best to not keep him waiting. Have fun. I know I did."

She smirked and turned away to leave just as Gerard whirled around to watch her. Lindsey wanted to snatch her blonde hair, but instead she stood tall.

"Princess Madeline, perhaps you forgot that Princess Gena is now her royal Highness. As so, you must show her respect and bow."

Madeline laughed haughtily, pressing her hand to her chest.

"You're right. How silly of me, next time, perhaps."

 She walked away on that note, chuckling under her breath. Gerard was flushed. He's never been treated that way before. In his entire life being Gerard no one ever crossed him, but here he was...as his dead twin sister being demeaned by an angry little princess.  Lindsey looked visibly shocked. Gerard reached out with his shaky hand and touched her shoulder gently.

"It's okay. Forget it. Pay no mind to her. She only wants attention."

"I want to rip out her blonde ringlets one by one and garrote her with the hair."

"Who do we want to garrote?"

Frank stepped out of his room and gasped.

"Gena..."

Gerard turned at the sound of Frank's voice. He saw the older man and how he was looking at him.

"Your highness."

Gerard bowed quickly, ignoring the butterflies in his belly.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. I promise it won't happen again."

Frank looked handsome as ever. Gerard looked at him and he felt his face heat up. He was looking at Frank the same way.

"Late? I hadn't noticed."

Lindsey wanted to laugh right now. The Prince was tripping over his words at how beautiful Gerard...Gena was.

"Well your highness, you are in good hands so I will leave you now."

Lindsey bowed and walked away.

"My dear?"

Frank held his hand out to his bride. Gerard took Frank's hand. His hands are warm and supple; his grip is gentle and reassuring as he walks Gerard into his room.

"I have been looking forward to this all evening. Is that wrong for me to say?"

Gerard looked around briefly and then turned to look at Frank.

"No... I um, I have too."

"Do you have any requests for the evening?"

Frank was willing to accommodate his bride in any way he could. Gerard stood there, looking around absentmindedly.

"Oh, um, some wine, please? If it's not any trouble."

"Of course."

Frank moved to the table and poured one of their finest from the vineyards into a glass. He handed it to Gena and then poured his own.

"To us."

Gerard nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

"To us."

 He clinked his glass against Frank's. He sipped enough for a taste. Frank loved the family wine. He took a huge gulp and then realized how vulgar he was being.

"Forgive me please."

Gerard giggled and shrugged.

"It's fine..."

He sipped his drink again.

 "Um, do you mind if I take a seat?"

He pointed to the extravagant bed. It was made and had at least a dozen pillows.

"No please, sit where ever you are most comfortable."

Gerard thanked him and walked gingerly to the bed. He sat down slowly and then sipped his drink again, longer this time.

"You have a very beautiful bedroom, your highness."

Gerard stole another glance around.

"I had it redecorated with you in mind."

Gerard beamed.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

He set his drink down on the table beside the bed and folded his hands in his lap. Frank finished off his cup and poured another one. He felt like he needed to be fortified a bit.

"So..."

Gerard looked at Frank. He suddenly felt nervous again. He laughed it off and started to mess with the frills on his gown.

"So..."

He echoed playfully.

"You would think after doing this three times I would be less nervous right?"

"You're nervous?"

"Well...I have to admit that...you are the most beautiful, the most intriguing of all my wives...if I had married you first, you would have been the only one, but I was foolish and resented being told who I would marry and...I have dishonored you by doing this. Please forgive me."

Frank got down on one knee in front of her.

"I want to treat you as my first, my only wife, no matter what may come of our future."

Gerard stared down at Frank with furrowed brows.

"I... I don't know what to say, my prince."

He was at a loss for words.

"Say I can kiss you?"

Gerard felt his heart skip a beat. He looked deeply into Frank's eyes and nodded slowly.

"You can kiss me." He whispered.

Frank had to fight to not just surge upward. Gena deserved more than an animal trying to mount her. He stood up and helped her up. He then circled his arms around her and pulled her into him for the kiss. Gerard found himself kissing back passionately. He pushed his hands up to Frank's head and raked his fingers through his hair. He could taste the wine on the older man's tongue and he's sure Frank can taste the same on him. Frank was taken back at first by the boldness of his new bride and then he found himself pushing back. He moved backwards and pushed them both onto the bed. He kissed her lips and then moved to her chin biting it lightly. Gerard gasped, lowering his hands to Frank's shoulders. He moved his body against the Prince's and whimpered when the friction between became unbearable. His cock trapped against his belly twitched in excitement. Frank moved down to kiss his neck and reached up to open the Peignoir carefully. It fell open and the gown underneath was revealed. He knew from the dress that his new wife was mostly not endowed like other women, but she made up for it with her wit, humor, and ethereal beauty. He pulled the gown down a bit and kissed her chest. Gerard whimpered again and then cringed a little when he realized what was happening right now.

"W-Wait."

Frank stopped and looked up. His bride was covered in a sheen of sweat. It made her glow with the lust he knew they were both feeling.

"The...the flames."

"Oh, you want me to..."

Frank got up and started to distinguish the candles and oil lamps. When he got to the last one he turned to Gena. She glowed softly in it.

"May I leave this one?"

Gerard shuddered. He nodded even though he didn't want to agree to it.

"Y-Yes..."

It was okay though. You could hardly see a thing and if he didn't have to be in total darkness that was a plus.

"It helps me see your beautiful face and hides your body in mystery like I am assuming you wanted to."

Frank crossed back over to the bed.

"I want you to know that I am not bothered by your body. That you are not endowed like other women, I do not care about that one bit. I am in love with you. Your smile; your laugh, the way your nose crinkles when you are bothered."

Gerard sat up slightly against the mass of pillows and touched his chest subconsciously.

"I do that?" He asked and unintentionally crinkles his nose.

Frank laughed lightly.

"Yes you do and you are doing it now and being so very adorable that I want to kiss you again."

Gerard grinned and then looked off to the side; his demeanor changed. He still needed to prep himself.

"I would like that very much, but before we move on..."

"…may I slip behind the partition to disrobe?"

He would be quick and only needed a few minutes. He was happy that he wasn't a virgin, but he also kind of wished he was so he could lose it to Frank. He liked this Prince a lot...maybe more than he did Robert in the beginning of their short lived relationship.

"Yes of course, whatever you need."

Gerard rushed up and made his way to the partition in the corner of the room. He slipped behind it and fumbled with the robe until it came undone. He let it slip to the floor and with a sigh he looked down at himself and noticed that his body has become quite feminine due to all the corsets he's been having to wear to alter his appearance.

He had a woman's body and it only made him think about Gena more. He wondered if she would have liked Frank as much as he does.

Gerard didn't waste another minute. He took a deep breath before he pushed a finger into his mouth. He sucked on it, lathering it with enough salvia so that the intrusion wouldn't be painful, and when he was finished with that he hiked his gown up with his other hand and bunched it up in his fist. He lowered his wet finger behind himself and pressed it gently inside of himself.

* * *

Frank sat there waiting for his beloved to return. He was not sure what she was doing, but at this point he would grant her anything. He was very aroused by her body and had to tamp down his want before he exploded.

* * *

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip to prevent himself from making any noise until he was finished. He slowly pulled both fingers out and then let go of his gown so that it was draping over him again. He looked at the vanity nearby and grabbed the small wet cloth from the vase it was in and cleaned himself up. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm coming out."

Frank didn't mean to, but he was on the edge of the bed and when Gena emerged he fell off. Gerard laughed and covered his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

He went to Frank and helped him off the ground. Frank looked up and the angle was perfect.

"Can I touch you?"

Nodding slowly, Gerard leaned forward until his nose was slightly touching Frank's. He blinked slowly and looked into the older man's eyes with a timid smile on his face.

"You can."

Frank reached up and slipped his hand under the lace covering. He made his first contact with bare skin.

Gerard shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Be gentle with me."

"Promise I will."

Frank kissed her again and then started to explore her body. Gerard stiffened and his breath hitched high in his throat.

"W-Wait. Can I...?"

 He gently pushed at Frank's hands so he wouldn't go any lower.

"Can I leave my gown on?"

Frank admitted he wanted to see all of Gena, but he also wanted to do whatever he could to make this beautiful creature feel comfortable for her first time.

"Yes you may, is there anything else?"

Gerard blushed.

"Yes. Um, I'd like to try something with you...may I?"

"Try something?"

Gerard nodded, still blushing.

"You know..."

he said and pointed towards Frank's obvious erection.

"With my mouth, if that's okay with you, your highness."

Frank could have died right there. It was something that he knew happened in places that a prince would never go, but he never asked either of his other wives about it.

"I don’t want you to feel you have..."

Gerard started to make his way down already:

"I want to. Is it okay with you?"

He palmed Frank through his trousers just to feel what he would be working with. Gerard noted that he was nearly the same size as Robert. He sighed. He could handle that. Frank had no words. He lost his balance and fell back on the bed. Gerard took that as a yes. He reaches for the older man's erection and stares at it directly once it's free from the confines of material. It's not like he's a pro or anything, but he's definitely not inexperienced. Gerard instinctively fists his hand delicately around the base and then wraps his lips around the tip, slowly taking him further, inch by inch.

"My God in heaven!"

Blasphemy was not part of Frank's vocabulary and his mother would have not hesitated to slap him...

"Sweet Jesus!"

Another one passed his lips as he groaned when his new bride took him even further. Perhaps she was not the virgin that he thought she was. He didn't care though, he would shake the hand of the man and by them a piece of land for what they taught her. He dared to look down and saw that she was not only sucking his cock, but that she was playing with herself at the same time. It made him dizzy. He wanted her more than ever now.

Gerard pulled off of Frank slowly as he continued to press his fingers in and out of himself. He was looking for that spot that made him feel euphoria. Once he finds it he gasps out and pulls his fingers back. He was ready. Climbing gently on top of Frank, Gerard's careful with hiking his gown up slightly so he doesn't expose his cock. He's resting on Frank's hips with his thighs on either side and he's reaching back to grip Frank's cock to press it inside of himself. It's been a while... The last time Gerard had been taken was with Robert and it had been amazing, but Gerard had high hopes for Frank. And even though he's supposed to be Gena he's still happy he can be like this with the prince.

Frank had no words. Never had any women he had been with been this tight. Perhaps Gena was a virgin after all. She might have just experimented here and there. Frank didn’t care at all. He gripped her slender hips and thrusted upward as she pressed down. After this no one would ever do, not that he was planning anything, but this woman was something else.

Gerard breathed out loudly, shuddering as he lowered both his hands down on Frank's chest. He sat still, trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled up. When he was comfortable enough he started to grind a little, rocking his hips slightly to get a feel for it. Frank's cock was already nearly touching that bundle of nerves inside of him and he couldn't help but moan out into the silence of the dimmed room.

"A-Ah..."

 Gerard whimpered, shutting his eyes.

He started to rock back and forth faster now, gyrating his hips, for more friction.

"Angel."

Frank watched this heavenly creature riding him. Rather than hide her body, the gown made her look more ethereal. He could not take his eyes off of her. The noises she was making aroused him so. He wanted to turn them over and really take her.

Gerard mouth fell open as he stared to moan uncontrollably now. He wanted to touch his own cock. He needed to.

"Oh...oh...aaahhh."

Gerard cried out, stilling for a moment with his was flush against the older man's hips. Frank was pressed against his prostate and he could feel the pleasurable tremors coursing through him.

"Oh god."

Gerard breathed out, tipping his head back. He started to move again, rutting down quickly on Frank's cock so it could keep hitting his spot. Frank couldn't take it anymore. He turned them managing to stay inside and then began to thrust into her as quickly as he could. He leaned in a kissed her running his hand through her hair. Gerard's body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible. He reached towards the front of his gown and worked his hand against his twitching cock. He stroked himself discreetly as Frank pounded into him.

"F-Frank."

He allowed himself to speak the older man's name aloud. It felt good rolling off his tongue. Frank could not think of anything more pleasing that to see Gena with her hand between her legs and his name on her lips.

"Beautiful, angel, goddess."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt himself reaching climax. He was so close he could feel himself starting to tremble all over.

"Ahhhh...ahh...ahhhh!"

He cried out, cumming all over his hand. Frank gasped. It was so warm and wet between them. He had never been with a woman that got so aroused. It sped up his own lust and completion. He filled his new bride up with his cum as he cried out her name. Gerard felt it. He felt Frank cum inside of him and he groaned out in pleasure at the feeling. There was so much of his own cum coming down and he wiped his hand on his gown lazily.

"My God you are amazing."

Gerard giggled tiredly.

"T-Thank you, your highness. You are too."

Gerard lay there, trembling from the aftershock.

"I should get something for you, but I fear I have no interest in moving right now."

Gerard hummed something out that had nothing to do with anything and buried his face into a pillow, panting.

"It's fine. We can sleep if you'd like."

"Sleep sounds good , but I should extract myself from you first.”

Gerard nodded shyly.

"O-Okay."

Frank grunted at the loss of warmth surrounding his cock. He discreetly grabbed a cloth and handed it to Gena to clean herself up. He did the same to himself. Gerard sat up and wiped himself clean. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead. He could go for a nice bath, but he could go for sleep more right now.

"Thank you, your highness."

"No, thank you. You exceeded all expectations of what I thought my wedding night could be."

Frank crawled back to the bed after fixing his night shirt.

"I would like to hold you if that if alright."

Gerard looked at Frank with a twinkle in his eyes. He smiled wide and scooted to give the older man more room beside him.

"I would like that too."

Frank felt his heart flutter.

"I will do anything to keep that smile upon your face."

Frank moved onto the bed and pulled Gena into his arms.

"I love you Gena."

Gerard closed his eyes. He repeated the words in his head for a few seconds before he said them back.

"I love you too Frank."

He meant it and he was sad. He wished Frank knew who he really was so he could say his name instead of Gena's.


	4. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not fair Catherine. She gets all of the attention and even the King likes her more than me."
> 
> Madeline whined, watching the carriage take off. Catherine fanned herself and agreed.
> 
> "And you know she and Prince Frank are always locked in his room trying for an heir. Word around the castle is that Princess Gena is infertile. I think it's because she's so frail. She hasn't got any breasts."
> 
> Madeline scoffed and tossed her fan on the table next to her.
> 
> "It doesn't matter if she's infertile or has no tits. Frank is in love with her and all he does is talk about her. I hate it. I need to do something...to get them to ignore her and pay attention to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter you learn more about the pregnant ex-bride of Frank. Cue the drama...
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It had been a few weeks now and Lindsey was worried. Although Frank seemed to be perfectly at peace with his new bride, his mother had grown attached to Madeline and her ever rounding stomach. Gena still had a flat one cause of course Gerard could not get pregnant. This was something that concerned the King and he had a meeting with his son that left Gerard biting his nails. No one knew what was going on, but Lindsey knew that Gerard could be in trouble. Gerard tried to think of a solution. He wracked his brain over and over again until one day...

"A baby."

Gerard whispered to himself, but was loud enough for Lindsey to hear him.

They were outside of Gerard's room, on the balcony. He had been staring at his blank easel with an equally blank expression written on his face.

"Gee...what do you mean?"

Gerard looked at her.

"A baby...babies come from women."

He knew he was stating the obvious.

"All kinds of women..."

He trailed off and then shook his head.

"No, never mind."

He crossed that idea out.

"Do you really think it's that important?"

He looked Lindsey timidly.

"Do they really need me to have a baby?"

"Wait...are you saying to have someone else have a baby and pass it off as yours?"

Gerard mentally cursed at himself.

"I was thinking about it, yes."

"Well it's not a bad idea and not unheard of, but with the other servants here and the fact that Madeline and that bitch seem really close, I would not want to see you get in trouble if you are caught. I think you should talk to the Prince first."

Gerard sighed. He had a feeling Lindsey would say that, but she did have a point.

"You're right. I will."

Gerard looked down and before he got up he took a deep breath.

"You can stay here. I'll be right back."

"Alright Gee, but be careful."

Gerard smiled weakly at her and then left the balcony area. He quickly exited his bedroom shortly after and started to make his way to where he knew Frank would be. He went down the halls and passed soldiers and maidens who all took notice of him as he hurried past them.  He made it to the music room and stood quietly in front of the door. He held his hand up and just before he could knock he listens. He could hear music playing, beautiful yet heartbreaking. Gerard lowered his head and closed his eyes as the music transported him back home. He could see his brother, his mother and father, he could also see Gena. He smiled to himself as he opened his eyes.

*knock knock*

Frank puts down his mandolin.

"Enter."

Gerard heard him loud and clear from behind the door. He enters quietly and shuts the door closed gently behind him.

"Sorry for interrupting, your highness."

"What can I do for you my love?"

Frank immediately got up and made a place for Gena beside him. Gerard sat down slowly.

"I wanted to discuss a few things with you. If you don't mind."

"Of course. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please."

Frank got up and poured a snifter of brandy for her and then returned to her.

"Now, what can I do for you my love?"

Gerard held the drink in his hands. He looked into the cup and took a small sip.

"I'm...I'm worried about not being able to give you children."

 He quickly took another sip of his drink.

"Is this because of Madeline?"

Gerard bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes." He whispered. "She's pregnant and I'm not."

Frank knew that Gena must have heard the rumors of the Queen doting on his ex.

"As much as I want children my love I would rather wait to have one with the woman I love."

"But what if I can't?"

Gerard etched a frown on his face.

"I am sure it will happen for us in good time."

Gerard sighed and sipped his beverage yet again.

"And if it doesn't...?"

"Why are you worried?"

Gerard looked at him strangely.

"I'm worried because I might not be able to give you children. This woman—Madeline can. I don't want her here and I don't want her in our way."

Gerard let his jealousy show. He did love Frank and even though they still hardly knew each other he wanted this man all to himself. He didn't care that he wasn't a woman or was not able to give Frank children. He still wanted to be here with him.

"I have never seen this side of you before...I kind of like it."

Gerard blushed and lowered his eyes quickly.

"I'm quite serious, your highness..."

"I believe you my dear, but I have faith in God that you are the right woman for me and he will bless us with a child, I am sure of this."

Gerard looked up to meet Frank's gaze. He gave him a longing look. He felt flushed from the brandy and their heavy conversation.

"And you believe that? That I'm the right woman for you?"

"I believe it in so many ways my dear. I love to talk with you and care very much of your opinions. I love the talents that you have for the arts and your fashion sense. I love how you feel my heart when you sing and I love your...companionship in the bedroom as well."

Frank actually blushed at that comment. Gena was like no other woman he ever met before. Gerard laughed bashfully and grabbed Frank's hand.

"I feel exactly the same about you."

Frank's heart fluttered again. No one could make him feel like this ever again.

"I really want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

Gerard leaned in closer to Frank so it would be an easy reach for him. Frank takes in a breath and then leans in as well. Their lips suddenly press together and Gerard smiles against the kiss, humming happily. Frank starts to get light headed from the kiss. His cock starts to get ideas of its own and he finds himself pulling the slender woman into his lap. Gerard deepens the kiss by opening his mouth. His hand goes straight for the back of Frank's head while his other hand travels in between them so that he could reach for Frank's cock.

"Oh God, Gena, ah ah ah, Gee, I want you. I want you right now."

Gerard quickly tore his lips away from Frank's and slid down on his knees so that he was in between Frank's legs. He started to press the palm of his hand against the older man's election and smiled deviously when he hissed out in pleasure.

"Can I?"

 Gerard asked despite already knowing Frank's answer.

"Please, oh God in heaven I love when you do this."

Gerard smirked and then helped lower Frank's pants until his cock springs free. Gerard immediately takes it into his hand and strokes him so he's fully erect.  He takes a deep breath as he admires the way Frank's cock twitches in his hand. Licking his lips, Gerard averts his eyes so that he's looking up at the older man. He starts to take him into his mouth, still looking in his eyes. Frank's head thunks back against the ornate chair he is sitting in. He swears she gets better each time. He also knows that while she is blowing him, she is fingering herself and that makes the moment even more lustful. Gerard shifts on his knees, trying to make sure the gown doesn't get in his way as he eases his fingers in and out of himself. He wouldn't take long. He wanted to make sure they would both be satisfied in the end.

"Forgive my vulgarity, but I want to take you against the wall."

Gerard pulls back off of Frank's cock and nodded slowly. He stands up on shaky legs after he removes his fingers from himself and then goes to the nearest wall. His cock aches as he walks and he bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from making any humiliating noises. Frank shucked his pants and quickly made his way over to where she was. He loved that at times like this she could be so submissive. He lifted her like she was nothing and felt her grab his cock unbidden and guide it inside her. The groan they matched as he slowly sank in, savoring every moment till he was fully inside her. He waited a moment savoring it a bit more and then when he could not take it anymore he pinned her and started to fuck her. Gerard whimpered loudly as he scraped his nails up Frank's back towards his shoulders. He let his head fall back against the wall as he panted and moaned. He didn't expect a noise other than them to echo throughout the large room. It was the door being tampered with and then suddenly it's opening quickly and there she was. The current bane of his existence.  Madeline enters and she barely has the chance to shriek because Gerard's doing it first. Frank turns his head. He is panting and sweating from his efforts to thrust."

"Madeline!"

Madeline covers her eyes and tries hiding the devious smirk on her face.

"I am so sorry, your highness!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know..."

Gerard was so close to. He gently pulled apart from Frank and fixed himself. This woman ruined everything. He could tell she wasn't sincere at all.

"You could have knocked."

 Gerard growled, his face red.

"I know and I am sorry, but I wanted to play the piano. I didn't know you two were..."

She trailed off.

"…in here."

"Well we were and you will do well to respect the fact that not only are you a guest in my home, but that you need to bow when you are in both my presence and my wife’s."

Although Gena had fixed herself, Frank was angry enough not to care that he was still rock hard. In fact he was not done in the least with his bride.

"Now you have two choices, you can either accompany our love making on the piano or you can leave and learn to knock on doors from now on...Princess Madeline"

Madeline stood there with her hand over her eyes. Gerard watched the way the rest of his face turned sour.

"Yes...your highness. I will be leaving, sorry your highness."

She turned and dropped her hand, exiting the room quickly.

Gerard turned to Frank and looked him in the eyes.

"She's trouble."

Gerard whispered carefully to his husband.

"I think she knew exactly what we were doing in here."

"Yeah, well I was not done doing what we were doing in here."

Frank steps up to Gena and presses her against the wall.

"And if I am correct...your highness, you were getting ready to cum."

He gripped her thigh and lifted it high.

"I love to watch your face when you do."

Gerard's cock hurts by this point and he whimpers. He reaches below and grips Frank's cock and starts to press it back inside of himself. He wanted to cum and he wanted Frank to cum as well.

"Uh, so tight still after all this time."

Frank scooped Gena into his arms and pushed her dress up so that he could see her creamy thighs. He respected that Gena liked to be a bit modest and hide most of her body, but he was allowed this much and it only made him more crazy for her. Gerard cried out and gripped Frank's shoulders. He pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Madeline could hear them through the door. She gritted her teeth and pressed her ear against the door, slowly and quietly opening it. She can see Frank's back and then she sees Gena's face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is wide open as Frank moved in and out of her. It was supposed to be her with Frank and she was supposed to be the soon-to-be Queen not this flat chested, sorry excuse for a princess.

"Harder."

 Gerard moaned loudly.

"P-Please."

"I love that you are such a delicate creature, but you want me to take you like this as well."

Frank breathed in her scent as he buried his face in her neck as he licked and sucked on her pale skin. Gerard fell apart. This was all so new to him. He wasn't use to being taken with such care. He was being treated like a princess and he loved it. He absolutely loved it. Madeline observed how Gena threw her head back to give Frank more of her flesh. She was graceful and Madeline hated that she was also able to be this way.

"Ah...ah...OH!"

Gerard came. He came so suddenly that it took him by surprise. He had to grip onto Frank for dear life as he rode out his intense orgasm, grinding and crying out.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!"

Gena's body tightened up on Frank's cock so hard that he cried out gripping her hips digging his nails in as his orgasm crashed through her. Gerard gasped and smiled. Frank had pinned himself tightly against him as he came. Gerard pushed both his hands through the back of Frank's head and massaged his fingers through his hair. Madeline sneered and backed away quietly as she watched her ex-husband and his new bride recover from the aftershock of their orgasms. She turned and walked away as she cursed Gena under her breath.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Madeline clutched her fan tightly in her hand. She was seated next to Catherine outside of her bedroom on the balcony. They could see a carriage pulling up near the entry of the castle with Prince Robert entering it alongside Prince Frank. The Princess Gena was nowhere in sight.

"It's not fair Catherine. She gets all of the attention and even the King likes her more than me."

Madeline whined, watching the carriage take off. Catherine fanned herself and agreed.

"And you know she and Prince Frank are always locked in his room trying for an heir. Word around the castle is that Princess Gena is infertile. I think it's because she's so frail. She hasn't got any breasts."

Madeline scoffed and tossed her fan on the table next to her.

"It doesn't matter if she's infertile or has no tits. Frank is in love with her and all he does is talk about her. I hate it. I need to do something...to get them to ignore her and pay attention to me."

"How far along are you?"

Madeline glared at her with a strange look on her face.

"Hell if I know. I don't even know who this bloody thing belongs to."

Madeline scowled and shrugged.

"Well, you could say you're in pain or something hurts. I don't know...fake it? I used to always pretend I was sick so mother would let the servants cater me whenever I wanted them to."

Catherine plotted and Madeline turned to her with wide eyes.

"You're a genius Cat!"

Madeline exclaimed clapping.

"Tomorrow morning I'll cry out and say something hurts! I'll have everyone catering to me and then they'll forget all about that doe eyed whore."

Catherine laughed and Madeline joined.

* * *

Gerard was in Frank's bed, watching him dress.

"Do you have to leave into town with Robert?"

He played with a tendril of his curled hair. They just finished making love again and Gerard came twice that time. He was exhausted and drained, but he still wanted Frank to stay with him. Maybe they could go again soon. He didn't want to stop. Frank made him feel amazing.

"Unfortunately duty calls my love, but I shall be back in your arms soon."

Frank finished tying his cravat and then walked back over to the bed.

"You my dear have the most insatiable appetite I have ever come across in a woman and I love it."

Gerard smirked, feeling his cock strain against his belly, and pulled Frank down by his arm. He pecked the prince tenderly on his lips.

"I'll be waiting..."

He whispered seductively once their lips were no longer touching.

 "…and I'll be ready for you take me over and over and over again..."

He trailed off, letting his hand go towards the front of Frank's crotch.

Frank groaned.

"You are trying to kill me I swear."

Frank crawled on the bed and keeled in front of his wife.

"Perhaps I have time for you to lavish me with your mouth before I go."

Gerard giggled. This man was absolutely adorable. Gerard had such strong feelings for him and he couldn't believe they've been able to keep this honeymoon phase strong even after a full month being married to one another.

"You'll upset Robert if you keep him waiting."

He reached to touch Frank's cheek.

 "Go now, quickly, so that you'll have something to look forward to when you get back."

"I dislike when you are right my dear."

He kissed her deeply and then climbed off the bed.

"I shall see you soon."

Gerard sat up slightly and watched Frank exit the room. He breathed out heavily and lowered his hand towards his cock. He frantically released himself from his restraints and sighed out in relief as he stroked himself for the first time in weeks. He was happy to be married to Frank, but there was something missing. A piece of him wanted to scream to the older man from the top of his lungs that he was a Prince. like him, but the other piece of him enjoyed this—the secrecy and intimacy. He was torn. Gerard hunched forward, crying out as he stroked himself. He came quickly and when he recovered he cried out desperately.

"Fuck."

"Your Highness?"

Lindsey knocked upon the Prince's door.

"Are you decent?"

Gerard rolled around until he was tangled in sheets. He was relieved to hear Lindsey's voice.

"Come in!"

Lindsey opened the door and closed it quickly.

"Well good morning Gee, you certainly took your time with the Prince. Robert is pretty upset."

Lindsey laughed and hopped on the bed.

"Sooooo how was it?"

Gerard sat up, not caring that he was exposed now. He smiled at her with his naked face and sex hair.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

He smirked and pushed the blankets aside. He stood up, grabbing his robe off the ground and slipped it on.

"Well a lady may not, but right now you smell very much like a gentleman, more so than you would leaving their room."

She grabbed the robe and pulled Gerard back.

"We need to freshen you up before you step out or everyone one will know that more than one man came this morning.”

Gerard groaned in annoyance and looked down at the mess that was on the bed. Both his and Frank's cum caked the sheets and Gerard sighed, realizing Lindsey was right. He could smell it too.

"You're right, but it's only because I haven't been able to finish properly in a while. Do you think Frank will start to notice?"

There was no way for her to answer him truthfully. It's not like she would know for sure, but Gerard liked hearing what his best friend had to say. She was wise and he appreciated her input.

"Men usually do not pay attention to that, plus the sheets will be changed before he arrives back from his outing."

She went to the basin and poured some fresh water.

"We can do a quick clean up here and then a bath when we get back to your room."

"Okay."

Gerard jumped out of bed and pulled the sheets aside.

"Thank you again Lindsey, for all your help."

"That's why I am here Gee."

*

*

*

The Prince was still not back by noon meal and Lindsey could tell that Gerard was bothered by this. He was also bothered by the Queen fawning over Madeline at the table. Lindsey knew that Gerard wanted to leave, but it would be bad manners and she also knew it was what Madeline was hoping for.

"I wish he would kick again."

The Queen laid her hand on the pregnant princess's stomach once more. Gerard frowned and looked down. He tried to fake a smile, but he couldn't. Things felt awkward for him when Frank wasn't around.

"He will your highness. He always will for you."

Madeline said, smiling and in that moment Madeline feels a kick and she giggles, resting her hand above the Queen's.

"See?"

"How delightful! Gena, you should feel it too."

Gerard lifted his head up abruptly and looked at Madeline. He really didn't want to. The thought alone was making him uncomfortable.

"I...um...yes your highness."

Gerard squeaked, getting up to make his way to Madeline.  He looked down at the pregnant woman and she looked up at him with a smug look on her face.

"Well, don't be shy Gena. Go ahead."

Gerard locked eyes with her and sighed.

"Yes..."

 He leaned forward, stretching his hand out until it came over the lump of her belly. He kept his hand in place and felt the slight movement.

"I feel her."

"Him."

Madeline corrected.

 "He's a boy."

Gerard averted his attention from her belly and to her face.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

It gets quiet.

"Well we all hope it is healthy the most, but I do know that Frank does want a male heir of course."

Madeline smiled at the queen and Gerard pulled his hand away slowly. He quickly made his way back to his seat and sat down, feeling embarrassed.

"He will get one."

Madeline announced loudly and Gerard noticed she looked at him when she said that. He wanted to go back to his and Frank's room now. He hated being around Madeline. He just felt off and it almost seemed like she wanted to hurt his feelings all the time. Madeline laughed internally when she saw Gena cower a bit. It felt good to knock the little princess down a few notches.

"Your Majesty, the King is looking for you."

Lindsey arrived.

"Oh yes, well if you ladies will excuse me. Madeline, we shall finish our embroidery later."

She touched her shoulder lightly.

"Oh and Gena, I have been told that you have been the beautiful creator of the music I have been hearing around the castle. Do you think you could play for a few of my friends tomorrow at tea? "

Gerard's eyes lit up.

"Y-Yes! I would love to."

"Wonderful. Well, excuse me once again."

The Queen walked away with her lady in waiting.

"That is wonderful news indeed your highness. What will you play?"

Lindsey loved Gerard's reaction to being asked. Gerard thought for a second. He could play an original piece. The Queen would appreciate it.

"Something I've written."

He spoke with a glowing smile on his face.

Madeline choked in the corner and Gerard turned to look at her.

"Are you alright Madeline?"

"Yes, yes...sorry. Some of my soup came back up. Just a little bit of morning sickness hitting me."

She quickly covered up her tracks. Truth be told, Madeline thought Gena was an amazing musician and her original work (from what she could hear) was heart achingly beautiful, but Madeline would never tell her that. It would only boost her ego and she didn't want to make the other princess feel good. Gerard hummed and turned back to Lindsey.

"Do you think The Queen would like that?"

"Oh I think she would indeed along with anyone else listening."

"Ladies."

Frank had arrived. Gerard heard his voice and then he saw him come in. He jumped up from his seat and rushed to his beloved husband and crashed into his arms, kissing him on the lips. He was only gone for a few hours, but Gerard missed him. Madeline sneered and pushed her bowl away when she saw them. She got up and exited the room. Gerard didn't even notice.

"I missed you."

Gerard hugged the older man tightly.

"I can tell you did."

Frank chuckled.

He pulled his beloved in.

"Shall we have tea together and talk?"

"Yes. I would love that. We can sit outside and feed the ducks."

"I do like the happy noises you make when they eat the bread you toss them."

Gerard giggled and kissed Frank on the cheek.

"I know a few other noises you like when I make them."

Frank blushed cause they were not alone.

"Gena..."

Gerard looked over at Lindsey and laughed.

"Sorry your highness."

"It is quite alright. Why don’t you change so that it is more pleasant by the pond for you. I will see to the tea and cakes."

He kissed her cheek and then walked toward the kitchen.

"Gee, I cannot believe you said that. Brazen hussy."

Lindsey giggled. Gerard bumped his shoulder against Lindsey's and smirked at her.

"I'm in a playful mood."

He admitted, taking her arm so they could walk back to the room to change.

"He brings it out of me."

"That's not all he brings out of you."

Gerard giggled and smacked her arm playfully.

"Stop it."

 He blushed and Lindsey laughed and followed Gerard back to the room to change.

*

*

*

Frank was watching Gena giggle as she fed the ducks. She clapped her hands when one swam up and took a piece of bread. Her smile was breathtaking and her pale skin glowed in the afternoon sun.

"I love you."

Gerard's heart swelled as Frank spoke those words to him.

"I love you too."

 He grabbed the older man's hand.

 "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what my dear?"

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and squeezed onto it.

"For not being able to give you children...yet."

"Oh sweetheart, is Madeline bothering you again?"

Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that. I'm just... I don't think I'll be able to give you what you want."

Frank moved from the bench he was on to the ground where the Princess was.

"My family may be about an heir, but I am about my heart."

Gerard smiled weakly at Frank and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Thank you."

He whispered after they pull apart. Frank wiped a tear off her face.

"Come on, let's go rest before supper."

Gerard got up with Frank's help and they went back to the castle hand in hand. Frank leads her to his room. There he lays with her on the bed and just holds her. Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He released it and cuddled closer to his husband.

"I wonder what my brother is doing."

"You should invite him to visit. I would arrange accommodations for him. I just want you to be happy."

Gerard touched Frank's chest delicately. He felt at his heartbeat and smiled at how relaxed it was.

"I would like that very much. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Frank smiled down at her.

"Then it will be done first thing tomorrow."

Gerard lifted his head quickly and looked down at Frank.

"Really?"

He couldn't believe it. How did he get so lucky to be married to someone like Frank?

"I want to do whatever I can to make you happy."

Frank leaned down and kissed her. Gerard kissed him back, opening his mouth to take Frank's tongue through his lips. He brought his hand up towards the Prince's shoulder and rolled over until he was on top of him. Gerard made sure to keep his hips elevated so that his hardening cock wouldn't brush up against Frank's.

"My dear you have an insatiable appetite, but I fear that I am quite fatigued, but I would like for you to lie with me and then perhaps when we awaken...I will have more energy."

Gerard groaned, still holding himself up a little.

"Mmm."

 He whined quietly, nuzzling his husband.

 "Okay."

He gently rolled off of Frank and got back on his side. He shifted, getting comfortable, and threw his arm across Frank's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

Frank held her tightly.

"Sleep well beautiful."

"You too...Frankie."

Gerard spoke his name aloud to him for the first time and it felt amazing. He started to drift, holding on tightly to his husband.

 


	5. The Plan Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Madeline...what if..."
> 
> Catherine started, looking at Madeline's belly.
> 
> "What if you fall down the stairs...and maybe we could pin the blame on Gena."
> 
> "You know what? We could do that. Not bad, Cat."
> 
> Catherine smiled proudly. She grabbed her tea and when Madeline was holding hers they clinked their glasses together.
> 
> "To ruining the Princess Gena."
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So if you thought there was drama with an ex-wife that is pregnant...well you ain't seen nothing yet. This chapter proves how desperate Madeline is to get Frank back from Gerard. Will this plan work? Read to find out!
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Inside, Madeline sipped tea with her cousin Catherine. They sat mostly in silence and it wasn't because they didn't have anything to talk about... Madeline was furious. She set her cup of tea down and Catherine stared at her with worry in her eyes.

"I can't believe that little bitch managed to steal my spotlight again. How dare she?"

Catherine sighed, touching her pregnant cousin's hand to calm her down, but her kind gesture was slapped away.

"If we don't come up with a new plan I won't be able to get Frank back and then I won't be able to be queen."

Madeline placed her open palm on top of her round belly.

"And you want to sabotage Princess Gena?"

"Yes, Cat. That's the whole point of all this. I want that little bitch gone. She's ruining everything."

Madeline fisting her gown in her other hand.

They have another minute of silence and Catherine feels defeated. She thinks about Gena and how she could do no wrong. She thought about Gena and imagined if she could do wrong...very wrong.

"Madeline...what if..."

Catherine started, looking at Madeline's belly.

"Yes?"

 Madeline pressed, sounding eager.

"And this is just an idea, but what if we frame Gena...let's say you have an accident with something..."

Madeline sort of frowns, but then she really starts to think about it.

"And, I didn't know, maybe you get hurt."

"Get hurt how Catherine? Like a sprained ankle or something?"

Catherine folded her hands in her lap after she put her tea down.

"No. What if you fall down the stairs...and maybe we could pin the blame on Gena."

Madeline's mouth involuntarily clamped shut. She looked into Catherine's eyes and then she nodded, looking impressed.

"You know what? We could do that. Not bad, Cat."

Cat smiled proudly. She grabbed her tea and when Madeline was holding hers they clinked their glasses together.

"To ruining the Princess Gena."

* * *

"So even Madeline is going to be there?"

Lindsey helped Gerard dress for his performance for the Queen and her friends. Gerard stood there, allowing Lindsey to dress him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I hope she doesn't cause any trouble."

"Me too. I can understand why she is invited to everything though, it would look wrong in everyone's eyes since she is a guest of the castle."

Gerard fussed with the clip in his air and huffed out an aggravated sound.

"Well, I wish she wouldn't come. She's rude and always gives me dirty looks."

"I know Gee, but let’s make the best of it and do what we can to outshine her."

Lindsey loved making that comment as she made sure that Gerard's gold dress looked stunning on him while she matched with a much more demure one to make him stand out.

Gerard looked at Lindsey and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"You're right. I'll try." He said quietly, smiling weakly.

"Now come on, let's go watch your talent shine like you are in this dress."

Lindsey led Gerard out into the hall and down the stairs to the Music salon where the Queen and her friends were waiting to hear Gerard play. Gerard started to feel nervous when he and Lindsey approached the salon. He can already hear the women chatting and giggling. Gerard fiddled with his fingers. Gerard whispered to Lindsey.

"I hope I play okay. I don't want to disappoint the queen."

"You are going to do great Gee, trust me."

She gave his hand a final squeeze and then let go and took her place behind him. Gerard sighed deeply, still not sure of himself, and stepped into the salon with his head lowered. He heard the queen and then looked up and noticed that she was pulling him into a gentle hug to greet him. He beamed and hugged her back. Madeline was sitting when she saw the exchange and her blood churned in disgust.

"Gena, these are my friends and I have been telling them about the wonderful piano that you have been filling our home with. They are excited to hear you play."

"Yes, we hear you are a fine pianist."

"Do you have a favorite composer?"

Gerard looked around and smiled, bowing politely.

"Y-Yes, I do. I enjoy Wilbert Dee Clark. He's wonderful. I had the pleasure of being his protégé for three years. It was an honor."

The gasps that came around the room almost made Lindsey crack a smile.

"I thought he only works with gentlemen?"

Madeline tried to make her question innocent sounding, but Lindsey could see through that snake. Still the Queen and her friends heard it and then turned to Gerard.

"I...well, my brother fell ill and I took his place. M-my parents convinced Mr. Clark to take me under his wing."

"Oh dear, yes I heard of that. Tragic and you were so brave to take his place."

The Queen laid a hand on Gerard's arm.

"No more talk of this. We are happy that you are part of our growing family Gena, now what will you play for us?"

Gerard sat down on the bench in front of the piano and readied himself. He was going to play a piece he created only a few months ago.

"It's called: Disenchanted...it's about..."

He trailed off and sighed. It was about Robert, but he wasn't about to say that.

"It's about a lost love. Something that wasn't meant to be, but it was a nice experience."

He gave a small smile and then turned to start playing.

*

*

*

Frank was walking down the hall when he heard a beautiful melody. He knew that his bride was playing for his mother today. It really was just for her friends, but Frank decided to take a look. Surely no one would object right? He made his way to the salon and stepped inside quietly. He saw his wife's Lady in Waiting and stood next to her. She looked over at him, but he put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. He leaned against the wall and listened at the slightly melancholy tune with everyone else. Gerard swayed from side to side a little. He was feeling this session more than he normally would and now his nerves were gone. He felt a weight lift off of him and he started to smile.

"This is what all the fuss was about?"

 Catherine leaned over and whispered into Madeline's ear.

"Apparently she was taught by a famous composer who I said only taught men and she pulled out the dead brother story again and got sympathy."

Gerard neared the end of the piece and when he pressed the final key he closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly. The expected clapping should have been muted by gloves of three women...not four cause why would Madeline clap, but instead it was skin on skin and quite loud. The Queen turned and saw her son standing next to Lindsey. Gerard opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Frank and smiled bashfully at him. Catherine looked at Madeline and saw her reaction. She did not look happy.

"Frank, when did you join us?"

"I was heading back from a meeting with father when I heard the music and wanted to know who was playing."

Madeline was not fooled, she knew that Frank knew.

"Well, and what do you think?"

"Yes, did you know your wife was this talented?"

Frank looked at his mother's friends and then back at Gena. He smiled, but there was something hidden in it that Madeline did not like.

"Oh yes, I am aware that she has many talents."

Gerard giggled, blushing madly.

"Thank you my Prince."

He tried to stifle his soft laughter.

 "You're quite talented, too."

Catherine looked back and forth between the two and then turned back to Madeline again.

"They're not talking about the piano, are they?"

She whispered to her cousin with a frown on her face.

"No they are not."

The Queens friends gushed over Gena for the rest of the afternoon during tea and Frank could not have been prouder. He slipped back out after that to let the women have their fun. When he returned the Queen was leaving the salon.

"You have a very special young lady there my son, take care not to lose her."

"Even if she cannot give me an heir?"

The Queen stopped and looked at Frank.

"We can talk later."

Frank nodded and kissed her cheek. He then went to the salon. Lindsey and Gena were still there and Lindsey had joined her on the piano bench, they were playing a silly duet and it made Frank chuckle. Gerard giggled, leaning across to Lindsey's keys and pressed his fingers to mess up her little tune.

"Lindsey you play as well?"

Lindsey hit the piano and a sour note.

"Yes your highness, Ge...uh, Lord Way taught me a bit here and there."

"How nice of him."

Frank walked forward. Gerard looked at Lindsey and smiled at her. He taught her when he would practice and when she got good at it he let her play whenever she wanted. At first, he was wary about it because the piano back home was his grandfather's. It was given to him as a gift when he was only ten years old.  Gerard averted his attention to Frank and got up to grab his arm. He then leaned close to him and pecked his cheek lightly.

"Well, I shall get you room ready for the evening."

"Don't bother, her highness will be staying with I."

Frank looked at Gena and made her blush.

"Well then I will leave it to you."

He watched Lindsey leave and turned to his bride.

"Gena...you take my breath away. I am a candle flame compared to the roaring glow of your fire."

Gerard blushed and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Thank you Frankie. That's really sweet of you, but that's not true. You look very handsome."

Frank felt light headed around her. Her scent intoxicated him in a way no one else ever did. He wanted to do awful animalistic things that one does not do to a princess.

"My words to God I want to lock this door and strip away all this gold to your pure beauty and then tarnish it."

He pressed Gena against the piano, and pushed his face into her neck as he ran and hand down her side to grip her ass.

"Oh my!"

Frank turned and saw that Madeline was still in there along with one of his mother's ladies that offered to tend to Madeline when she arrived. Gerard turned and he felt his face heat up. Madeline and Catherine were staring at them with shocked looks on their faces.

"I apologize for my brazen words."

Frank bowed, but he did not stop holding Gena.

"Your majesty, it is your right to behave how you want with your property."

Frank looked at Madeline and realized how he used to be back then.

"She is not my property, but my partner."

Gerard felt slightly bothered by Madeline's comment, but he shrugged it off when Frank said what he said, about them being partners. He liked the sound of that.

"I like being your partner."

"Mmm and I yours both here and behind closed doors."

Frank only had eyes for Gena at that point.

Catherine turned and looked at Madeline. Her face was red and her jaw was clenched. Gerard's heart thumped hard in his chest. He felt a sudden wave of warmth wash over him. He grabbed Frank's hands.

"May we get some privacy?"

 Gerard asked quietly without tearing his gaze away from Frank. Madeline was shocked that the woman could be so brazen. She stood up in her blue velvet maternity gown that Frank didn't even make a comment about and left the room in a huff with Catherine trailing behind her. As soon as the door to the salon closed Frank pressed into Gena with a kiss. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and pull on those curls. He wanted to see her fully in all her glory.

"I hunger for you each night. I hunger to feel you pressed against me fully, without that dammed cloth to protect your modesty.”

Gerard whimpered, gasping shortly after knowing the cloth was to hide his cock.

"I'm quite shy. I apologize."

He said and touched the side of Frank's face delicately.

 "I wish I wasn't."

Frank sighed as he breathed in her perfume.

"I know and I respect that, but I can dream can't I?"

Gerard touched Frank's shoulder with his other hand as he looked into his eyes. He smiled, trying not to show that he was feeling guilty.

"Of course, but I do feel extremely bad about it. You deserve to see your own wife."

"I appreciate your words my love and perhaps one day it will happen."

Frank smiled at her.

"Now...shall I defile you here or back in my bedroom because I have this fantasy of taking you against the piano."

Gerard nearly choked on his drool.

"Here."

He thought of a scenario like that before... When he was with Robert. He always wanted to be taken against a piano. It was something he loved so it was romantic.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Frank grabbed Gena and hoisted her up on to the piano. He stepped between her legs and pulled her in close. He ran a hand down her chest used to her small breasts by now. She more than made up for them with her eagerness. Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and thought about prep. He didn't need it the last few times because they had been making love frequently, but it was necessary at this point. He didn't want to be too sore.

"I want to prep myself first."

 Gerard said coyly before he pressed to of his own fingers against his lips.

He took them in, swirling his tongue around them to moisten them up. Frank still didn't understand how prepping worked for her. No other woman needed to do this. He wondered if the act was uncomfortable for her body. He took a breath and decided to share something with her.

"Would you wait here for a moment? I would like to fetch something from my room for you my love. "

Gerard pulled his fingers out of his mouth and nodded. He was curious now. Frank left and quickly went to his room. He grabbed the flask of oil from his bedside and then headed back. 

* * *

Madeline was reading in her room trying to forget Frank's words when she heard someone hurry by. She peeked out and saw Frank carrying something. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed quietly. 

* * *

Gerard groaned out quietly, pressing his hand flat against his abdomen to keep his cock pressed up. He wanted to touch himself badly, but refrained from doing so just in case Frank came back. He had already pressed one finger inside of him and now he was on his second. He didn't care that he was rushing himself. He just didn't want it to hurt and he didn't want Frank to suspect something. Gerard gently pulled his fingers out of himself. He sighed out and moved his hand away from his cock. He waited for Frank to return.

"I'm back and um...well...You are quite an open minded young woman so...here."

Frank pulled the oil flask out of his jacket.

"I am sure you know what a man uses this for. Since you need help with...uh...lubrication, this is better than your mouth."

Frank remembered Madeline's disgust at finding it. He hoped taking a chance on Gena was the right choice. Gerard looked at the flask and then looked at Frank. He had one himself back home. He laughed and smiled.

"Thank you Frank. That's very thoughtful of you. Do you mind if I rub some on you?"

"Oh...why sure?"

Gerard opened the flask and poured a little bit of the oil in the palm of his hand.

"It really would help. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you."

Gerard was just glad Frank didn't question it. It could be way worse.

"No I just didn't expect you to want to..."

And Frank was losing his words as Princess Gena oiled up her hand and then opened up his pants pushing her hand inside. Gerard hummed loudly as he started to stroke Frank. He went slowly until he managed to generously coat Frank's cock with the oil

"Is that okay?"

Frank just watched the delicate hand stroking him. He then pushed her dress up so that he could see the stockings she was wearing. He groaned at the lace and pulled her forward.

"Guide me in."

Gerard locked eyes with Frank and nodded. He hoisted one leg up around the shorter man and then pulled him out of his pants. It didn't take long for him to press Frank's cock against his entrance, but it was tricky because he didn't want to reveal too much. Breathing out a long moan, Gerard clung onto Frank's shoulder tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut to relish the feeling of being filled up. Frank would never tired of the feeling of entering her. It was like being with a maiden over and over again. He gripped her hips pulling her forward into his arms.

"I love you."

Gerard cried out just as Frank struck his prostate.

"I love you too."

* * *

Madeline knew it was wrong, but she needed to understand more. She had slipped into the room behind the drapes as the two were talking about that disgusting bottle of oil that Frank used to touch himself. Madeline let him know she disapproved of it completely, but Gena was not bothered at all. Perhaps cause she had a brother. She even knew what was done with it. Madeline wrinkled her nose. Maybe her brother and her had their own affair. She could use that to bring down the princess. She could talk to their family friend Robert. He might be persuaded to spill her secrets. Her thoughts were derailed by Gena crying out as Frank took her on the piano. He was never like that with her and she felt her jealousy burn even hotter. She slipped out again to come up with a plan.

*

*

*

"Tell me again how I got so lucky?"

Frank was leaning against Gena panting from his orgasm. He felt bad that he stained the lining of her dress, but she didn't care. Gerard made a small sound and clung onto Frank.

"I...I don't know."

 Gerard giggled in between pants.

 "But we really should get out of here before someone finds us."

"That would be wise I think. Besides, I am quite hungry now. You do give me an appetite. My mother thinks that I am gaining weight...but I suppose we can work it off together."

Gerard laughed and pushed his hand through his messy hair.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

Frank helped Gena off the piano. Her skin was glowing from her release and she never looked more beautiful.

"I want to take you away. Just for a few days. Would you like that?"

Gerard's eyes lit up. Away for a few days with Frank? That sounded like a dream come true. He nodded eagerly, making an excited sound.

"I would love that!"

Gerard exclaimed as he pulled Frank in for a big kiss.

 "Where will we go?!"

"Where would you like to go princess?"

Gerard thought long and hard. He wanted to visit Michael, but he would be visiting them soon. He could go to see his parents of course, but he didn't really want to see them all too much. He didn't exactly leave on good terms with them.

"Some place nice... Far away from duties and responsibilities and titles."

Gerard sighed. That was probably light years away.

"I have just the spot. There is a beach there too, we could lie on the sand and splash in the ocean. How does that sound my love?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Wonderful. I will start making plans right away."

_***Time stamp: A Few Days Later***_

Gerard was in his room at night. He had taken off his clothes alone and washed himself alone. He hurt in certain places from modifying his body to be more feminine and each time he went over a piece of his reddened flesh he would wince and hiss in pain. He didn't know how much longer he could take of this, but he also knew he had no choice. Most days he lived in fear and ridden with anxiety. What if someone suspected him? What if someone besides Robert knew? Gerard groaned, wiping his body dry in front of the large mirror in the corner of his bedroom. His eyes traveled to his hips and then his groin. He was numb. Once he slipped into his nightgown he crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over him. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He needed to be alone like this. It was the only time he could be himself...be free.<hr />

"I think it is a wonderful idea son."

"Yes, you two love birds should be alone for a bit."

Madeline stood just outside the tea room. She overheard that the Prince was taking Gena away on a holiday and that would not do. She quickly made her way to her room. Catherine assured her that she had a way to stop them, but she was nervous. She hated that Frank never doted on her and the unborn child that was supposed to be his. She sat on her bed and waited. Catherine quickly scurried back into Madeline's room and shut the door behind her.

"I have it. I have Gena's necklace."

Catherine went over to Madeline to give it to her.

"This should make everyone think it was her fault if we leave it behind."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Madeline thought of the shame that the poor excuse for a princess would endure.

"Of course it will. No one will suspect you to harm yourself at all."

Madeline took the necklace.

"So I will make sure that I am coming down the stairs after them so it will seem that the necklace came off of Gena first."

"I wish you all the luck in the world cousin. I hope you succeed."

It was a perfect plan. She giggled wickedly and Madeline joined her.

*

*

*

"Gee, I am so excited for you!"

Lindsey was helping Gerard on with his cape. There was a slight chill in the air and at the last minute she convinced him to put it on. Gerard smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you Lindsey. I promise we won't be too long. I hate the idea of leaving you here all alone with those girls."

"No no no, you have fun with Frank. You deserve it."

She hugged him again.

*knock knock*

"You ready my love?"

Frank stood in the doorway admiring his bride. Gerard nodded and then went to grab Frank's arm gently. He was so excited. He could not wait to get away with his perfect husband. They were going to be alone at last. As they walked down the hallway neither of them noticed that Madeline had fallen in line behind them. They headed to the main stair case and began to head down it. Madeline watched as they went and stepped behind them a few stairs up. In her hand the necklace rested. She held her dress so that it was in her closed fist. She carefully let it slip out and then fell the way Catharine told her to so it looked real, but she did not get hurt. She then let out a scream. Gerard turned when he heard the ear piercing scream. His heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest and when he saw who had let out the shrill he gasped. It was Madeline and she was laid out at the bottom of the stairs, holding her belly and crying. Gerard let go of Frank's arm and just as he started to go over to her a couple of guards made it to her first.

"Give her room to breathe!"

Frank ran over and knelt down.

"Madeline. Madeline are you alright?"

"Hurts Frankie, hurts so much."

Frank looked up at the guards.

"Don’t just stand there you fools! Find out what she fell on and someone fetch the doctor!"

The guards scattered. Gerard watched in shock with one hand flat against his chest and his other over his mouth. He couldn't believe what just happened. He hoped that the baby and Madeline were okay.

"Your highness...we found this on the stairs."

The guard held up a silver necklace with a small heart pendent on it. Gerard turned to look at what they found and his blood went cold. It was Gena's locket.

"How did that get there?"

 Gerard asked with his eyes wide open. He grasped at his throat and realized it hadn't been on him. It must have fallen off the day before.

"Madeline. Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry."

Gerard heard his voice trembling.

 "The fault is mine."

This was all his fault.

"Gena?"

Frank was surprised.

"It hurts, it hurts so much."

Madeline clung to Frank pulling her body into his. Frank circled his arms around the frightened woman.

"It's okay Mads, we will get you help and make sure the baby is alright."

Gerard felt terrible! He wanted to do something to help, but he knew it would only make the situation worse.

"M-Madeline, I'm so sorry. If I had known this was going to happen I would have made sure I didn't drop her...my necklace there."

Gerard nearly had a heart attack at his small slip up. Frank lifted the pregnant girl up carefully.

"Ow!"

"Easy Mads, I have you."

With the guards flanking him he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"No please...my…our old room."

She looked at him with pain soaked tears.

"Okay Mads."

Frank carried her to the room next to his that was now a guest room. He laid her on the bed gently after the servants turned it down. She clutched at his hand.

"Don't leave me please."

"The doctor is on his way your highness."

"I am here Mads."

Frank turned to the servant.

"Let him up when he arrives."

"Cold."

"Make a fire."

The servant nodded and went to the fire place.

"Find the Queen."

Another servant nodded and left.

"You will be alright my dear."

"Thank you, thank you for caring about...us."

Gerard had followed them without being noticed and he watched his husband with the injured woman with a solemn expression on his face. None of this would be happening right now if he had just paid more attention to his belongings. Leaning against the open door, Gerard sighed sadly. He really did hope that Madeline and her baby would be okay.

"Of course Mads. Now lay down and I will be..."

Madeline grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave us."

Frank looked at the scared woman.

"Alright Mads, I'm here."

Gerard heard them. That's when he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere. He pushed himself off the frame and walked down the hall towards his bedroom with one hand to his chest and the other in his hair.

This was all his fault.


	6. Run to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to visit my brother."
> 
> "I see. Well then I will make arrangements for you."
> 
> Frank stepped back and bowed.
> 
> "See you at supper then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you can thank my Feisty!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ and my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ for the length of this chapter. I was going to leave you with a good old fashion Queen of Tease cliff hanger that my lovely Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ would have been proud of, but i took pity on you poor readers and behold...a sort of happy moment in time for our heroine...uh hero...no wait...fuck it, it's Gerard. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

***Time Stamp: One Month Later***

"Mmmm Frankie, that feels amazing."

"I'm glad Mads."

Frank finished rubbing Madeline's feet and then went to wash his hands in the basin.

"Now is there anything else I can get you?"

"I think I am good for now and I know you have other things more important than...us."

"Nothing is more important than our child."

Frank pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well...I would like some fresh beans from the garden. I know they taste the best right now."

"I shall fetch them for you post haste."

Frank left the room and Madeline sighed. She just knew that Frank was falling for her again.

"Soon my dear Gena, you will be gone and I will have Frankie back all to myself again."

* * *

"Gee, you need to eat. Please, just a strawberry?"

Lindsey sat with Gerard at the pond near the garden. She had picked some fresh strawberries for him and was trying to get him to eat. For the past month Frank had been doting on his ex bride and practically ignoring Gerard. Lindsey wished she could give the prince a piece of her mind. Gerard barely ate now; he had not played the piano in weeks and took to sleeping most of the time. This was a rare day that she could get the young man out of his room.

"Gee, you are going to kill yourself if you don’t start eating something better than bread and water."

Gerard kept his head lowered, he merely lifted his eyes to look at Lindsey with this vacant expression. It was all he could muster up at the moment. Everything was so lackluster.

"What's the point?"

Gerard lowered his eyes to the ground again.

"Bread and water is all I deserve."

He had mumbled the last bit of what he said.

"That's not true Gee. Why would you say that?"

Gerard shrugged and then fiddled with his fingers.

"It's hard to pretend nowadays, Lindsey. What's the point?"

"Stop that Gee, he still cares about you, it’s just that bitch has him fooled into thinking..."

Lindsey stopped short as the prince came with in their view. He had a small basket and was picking fresh snap peas. Gerard turned around slowly and saw Frank. He frowned and then turned back to look at the lake.

"I don't care."

Frank grabbed a few more beans and then stood up. He turned and saw Gena with Lindsey. He felt bad. He knew that he had been spending a lot of time with Madeline, but she was in a fragile state and had no one else, but him. He would make it up to her as soon as they knew there was no danger to the baby. Still he wanted to go over and say something. Gerard stood up and then walked away until he was on the other side of the lake. He saw the ducks that had been the ducklings he and Frank cared for and they waddled over to him, quacking for what they knew Gerard had in the pockets in the front of his gown that he only wore for the lake. He pulled out the small pieces of bread and tossed them so the ducks could eat. Frank saw Gena feeding the ducks and it made his heart ache. He missed spending time with her. Maybe when Madeline went to sleep tonight he could see her...if Madeline didn't have one of her recurring nightmares of losing the baby. Gerard looked up and as he did he saw Frank walking away. He frowned and closed his eyes. He wished he could be with him right then and there, but he ignored that feeling and decided to keep feeling hurt. Lindsey came close to him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and sighed. He knew she understood what he was going through.

"Hey, how about we curl up in the bed and I’ll brush your hair."

Gerard looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I'd like that...let's go."

He took her hand and allowed her to escort him back to the castle. Entering, Gerard kept his head low and his eyes on the floor. He wondered if he should visit Madeline. It was his fault she was hurt and possibly losing her baby.

"Before we go to the bedroom I wanted to stop by Madeline's room for a visit."

Gerard suddenly stopped next to Madeline's door.

Lindsey was surprised, but she agreed. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Lindsey opened the door.

"Lady Lindsey?"

Lindsey stopped when she heard Frank's voice. She saw that he was lying behind Madeline on his side. Madeline was in her undergarments, her belly protruding from the top of her bloomers in full view. His arm was moving and she saw he was rubbing the small of her back. Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped in behind Lindsey. He looked at Frank and then immediately saw Madeline in her state.

"H-Hello. Sorry to intrude, Fra—your highness, but we were passing by and I wanted to check up on Madeline."

Gerard tried to keep his eyes off of Madeline's belly.

"Well that was kind of you princess Gena."

Madeline refused to ever call her your highness.

"As you can see I am in most capable hands, but it was sweet of you to care and stop in."

She grabbed one of Frank's hands and brought it under her stomach.

"It hurts here Frankie."

Frank started to rub under her swollen belly when his hand jumped.

"Oh!"

Madeline smiled.

"That is because he know his father is here."

She looked at Gena.

"Would you like to feel?".

"I-I...don't know. I, uh..."

He trailed off and then shuffled forward slightly.  He could see that she was still as taunting as ever, but he tried not to let it bother him now. She was ill. He had to be nice. Madeline was internally crowing. She was watching this poor slip of a girl see who is the true Queen here. She felt the girl’s hand on her stomach and was surprised that the baby kicked.

"Well there you go. The little prince was being kind to you like his father is. It is a wonderful quality in a son...don't you agree Frankie?"

Frank didn’t hear her. He could see how hurt his beloved was. He had not been this close to Gena in a while, but now it was evident how much heartache she was going through. Gerard pulled his hand away slowly and held used his other hand to hold himself. He blinked slowly so he wouldn't cry.

"I'm glad you're doing well. I'll be leaving now."

Gerard meekly turned around to leave. He grabbed Lindsey's arm and held onto her as they started to exit the room.

"Bye Frank."

Gerard called out just as the door shut behind them. Madeline grabbed Frank's hand as the others left. She knew that she had won this moment and basked in the other girl's pain.

"That was nice that our baby kicked for her wasn’t' it?"

"Yes...it was."

Frank's words were hollow. Has he been that careless as to not see the pain his wife has been through? She was his wife. _His_ wife. This woman was once, but she is no longer. Quickly he makes his exit claiming a need for the water closet. He even kisses her cheek and her stomach to feign concern. Then he closes the door and quickly makes his way to Gena's room.

* * *

Gerard pressed his head against Lindsey's chest and listened to her heartbeat. She was brushing his hair like she said she would and he was just enjoying being held and touched by someone. He could feel her breath parts of his skin that were exposed and smiled weakly when she brushed over a sensitive spot on his scalp. He was glad to have a friend like Lindsey in his life. He would be so lost without her.

"Lindsey...?"

She hummed and Gerard lifted his head slowly to look into her eyes. She stopped brushing his hair.

"Do you think that Frank is going to want to go back to Madeline?"

"I...I honestly don't know. It’s so hard to tell right now. Still if he did you would be free to be you again. Is that something that you want?"

Gerard fell silent for a few seconds before he rested his head on her chest again. He thought of going back home, of course, he thought of being with another man as himself again—as Gerard. He felt sorry for himself some nights when he touched his cock and it hurt, but none of that mattered anymore.

"Yes...but I also want him."< hr/>

Frank was outside the door poised to knock when he heard Lindsey's voice.

_"I...I honestly don't know. Its so hard to tell right now. Still if he did you would be free to be you again. Is that something that you want?"_

What did she mean by be herself? Did that mean that Gena felt she had to be someone else around him? Someone that he would like better...or maybe it was for the benefit of the Queen and King? Frank knew he shouldn't, but he continued to listen for Gena's answer.

_"Yes...but I also want him."_

Relief spread through Frank's heart like warmth. It was good to hear her say that, but it also told him how much he had been neglecting her. The woman he married. Madeline was his ex and she should know her place.

*

*

*

Gerard painted someone familiar that evening. He tried to paint himself, but he ended up turning it into Mikey. He started off with his own eyes, but finished with Mikey's face. That always happened. He could never draw himself without drawing his brother. Putting the paintbrush down, Gerard tilted his head to the side and wondered if Mikey missed him just as much as he missed him.  Then, in that instant, he realized that Mikey didn't just lose a sister when Gena died... He lost a brother too—when Gerard left. Gerard's heart ached at the thought. He understood exactly, but not really. He didn't lose Mikey; he never would in the way he lost himself.

"Lindsey."

Gerard called out to the woman sitting beside him with a book perched in her face.

"Yes Gerard?"

Lindsey put the book down and looked at the painting.

"Oh Gee."

She got up and hugged the faux princess from behind.

"You miss him huh?

Gerard blinked and before he knew it he was crying. His tears ran down his face and he wrinkled his nose a little to hold them back.

"Y-yeah... I do. I wonder if he's okay. I haven't been able to write him."

"Perhaps since Frank is...preoccupied, you could go for a visit? You could also visit others."

Lindsey knew that Gerard was married to Frank, but part of his heart belonged to Robert still. She didn't think that fair at all. Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded weakly and involuntarily made a small noise.

 "You're...you're right."

He admitted and looked up at her with a weak smile on his face.

"I should."

Gerard thought about Frank. Yes, they were married... Well, Gena was married. That thought was unnerving. It still bothered him to think about it.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Lindsey stepped back and placed a hand on her chest in mock fashion.

"Now what kind of lady in waiting would I be if i didn't stay with my princess."

 Lindsey hugged Gerard again.

"We can announce our plans in the morning at breakfast or if you prefer at dinner tonight and then leave in the morning.”

Gerard held onto her like he was holding on for dear life.

"I'd like that very much."

 He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could see Mikey and Gena running across the bridge in front of their castle with Skimmer, their Scottish terrier. He could feel his hair blowing across his face; his own hand cupping his eyes to block the sun so he could watch his siblings play. Before he could snap out of his daydream he felt a wide, familiar, hand cup his lower back and a scruffy face scratch his cheek and jaw. 

"You look proud."

Gerard stiffened and pulled himself away from Lindsey to wipe at his eyes. That voice...

"I'm sorry...was I interrupting something?"

Frank was trying to be sincere, but honestly it was the first time in weeks that he had even had any physical contact with his bride. Gerard wiped his eyes harder and then stared at Frank with a blank stare.

 "No...your highness. Did you need anything?"

"No...I guess not."

Frank went to leave and Lindsey cleared her throat.

"Actually your highness, Gena would like to visit her family and since it seem to be the perfect opportunity to do so now..."

 Lindsey trailed off giving Gerard a chance to talk. Gerard straightened up and licked his lips. He folded his hands in his lap and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"I want to visit my brother."

"I see. Well then I will make arrangements for you."

Frank stepped back and bowed.

"See you at supper then."

He quickly left. Gerard got up slowly as he watched Frank leave. He looked at the painting of Mikey and then at Lindsey.

"Time away will be good. I'll be able to be myself again at home and I'll visit Gena's grave...her real one. Not mine."

Lindsey wondered if Gerard noticed the tightening in Frank's voice of body, but she was more concerned with mental health not hearts that should not have needed breaking.

"Yeah Gee, that sound just perfect."

*

*

*

"Are you sure you alright with this Frank. You can say no, you are the Prince after all."

Frank sighed sitting next to his father.

"No, she deserves some kind of happiness and I have been completely inattentive the last month or so."

"I had noticed that. Are you having second thoughts about the marriage?"

 "No, I don’t believe that is it. I just..."

Before Frank could finish speaking the ladies came to the dining table. Madeline dressed in a deep rich burgundy that showed off her glowing skin and fully belly. Gena wore a powder blue gown and it made her look even paler. She walked behind Madeline clearly feeling displaced. Madeline was proud that she preceded the girl. It was her place after all. Frank rose from his seat and moved to pull out a chair for her. She looked at him and smiled.

 "I would like to be near the window if it pleases your majesty."

It was a strategic move that put Gena away from the prince on the other side of the Queen. Frank of course pulled out the chair she wanted and Madeline sat as gracious as possible. She noticed that Gena said nothing and took the seat that was open. 'As it should be.' Madeline continued to give herself congratulations at putting everything together. The food was served and then meal went on like it had always. With the Queen to her right and Frank to her left, the Queen engaged her about how she was feeling and the baby dominated the conversation once again till dessert. Madeline was about to take a bite of the decadent cake before her feeling as if she could eat another four slices when a quiet throat cleared. Everyone looked up and saw it was Gena.

"Yes Gena?"

The King looked at her and she bowed her head slightly. Gerard focused his attention clearly on the king. He bowed his head slightly before he proceeded to speak.

"I have an announcement."

He declared and then continued.

"I'll be visiting my home to see my brother Mikey and Gen—Gerard's grave."

"I see. Well then I suppose arrangements must be made."

 Lindsey could see Gerard shudder, The King used Frank's world almost exactly.

"Actually father, I made them earlier."

Frank turned to Gena.

 "The carriage will be here to pick you up in the morning."

 Madeline dropped her fork feeling faint.

"Are you alright my dear."

 "No, I feel the food was a bit rich for my delicate condition. I need to lie down."

 Frank rose and helped her up. He escorted her to her room with Catherine trailing behind her.

"Do you need me to stay?"

She could see that Frank was torn right now.

"No, but I could use some water."

 "Of course."

He bowed and left. Madeline waited a clip and then began to laugh.

* * *

Gerard tried to keep it together, but it was futile.

"M-May I be excused as well?"

He asked quietly with his voice quivering. He couldn't stay a minute longer at that table. He wanted to go to his room and pack already.

"Of course my dear."

Frank had not returned yet so everyone remained seated when Gena rose. Lindsey admired how Gerard held his head high till he left the room. As Gerard made it to his room he allowed his posture to drop and head lower. He felt so relived and yet he also felt hallow. He couldn't wait to go home for a while. He needed it to clear his mind... And to be Gerard again.

"Come, let's sleep. In the morning you will be better."

 Lindsey helped Gerard change. She pulled him into the bed and held him tightly.

"You can cry, I have you."

Gerard nestled into her warmth and closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but he just had no control of his emotions at the moment. Before he knew it he was wracking out these uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

Frank was returning with Madeline's water when he heard it. He quietly stopped at Gena's door and heard her crying her heart out. She had put up a brave front for him and his family, but she was truly miserable in her decision. Did she want him to stop her? Declare she couldn't leave? But the painting and...Frank shook his head. No, it was better this way. She would come back feeling better and surely by then Madeline would feel better and he could stop being with her so much and things would be back to normal again. Frank continued past and went into Madeline's room.

*

*

*

"Gee."

The trip to have taken forever compared to the letter that arrived, but Michael could not stop looking out the window every day since then for the royal carriage. There was no real explanation in the letter as to why Gerard was coming back other than "she" was homesick. That was good enough for Michael. He missed his brother so much. Now he was here, still dressed as Gena for the ride, but still he was here. Michael ran out to the carriage and hugged her. Gerard nearly went flying back at the force of the hug, but he held on and hugged back just as much. He buried his nose against Mikey's head and inhaled the familiar scent.

"You've grown."

 Gerard spoke in his own voice with his own thoughts. He already felt like himself in his brother's arms.

"I'm taller than you now, but I will always be your little brother."

Lindsey watched the reunion. She had the carriage driver place the luggage on the ground and then told them they could leave. Once the carriage was gone the servants of the house came out. "Welcome home Prince Way."

Gerard's heart felt heavy when his real title came out of the servant's mouth. He beamed with pride. "Thank you. I'm happy to be back."

"Come on Gee, let's get you settled and then you can tell me what's brought you home as the letter was not very specific."

Gerard nodded and grabbed onto Mikey's arm out of habit. They went straight into the castle and before they wandered any further Gerard stopped them. He gripped tightly onto Mikey's arm and clenched his jaw.

"Do _they_ know I'm here?"

 He asked darkly, narrowing his eyes. Of course he meant their mother and father. He didn't want to see them just then.

"Mother and Father are away visiting...who gives a damn, they are not here so you can relax."

Gerard sighed in relief, that made him feel much better. He smiled and grabbed Mikey's hand.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm really glad to be back. It feels like I never left."

They arrived at the brothers room. Even though Gerard was older, he never minded sharing his room with his younger brother. Michael sat on the bed and watched as Lindsey helped Gerard out of the many layers he was wearing.

"I don’t know how you do it Gee."

Gerard grunted when they finally got the corset loose.

"Y-Yeah. There are days when I feel like I'm going to faint every time I take a step. Women are tough, little brother. Don't you forget it."

Michael's eyes widened at the makes left from the piece of restrictive clothing.

 "I can see that, but don't worry, you will be back in britches and shirts in just a few more minutes...plus you can dress yourself...no offense Lindsey."

 "None taken young Prince Way."

Gerard laughed and pushed his shaky hand through his hair. He felt frail.

"I don't mind. I've gotten used to it..."

He winked at Lindsey and then went for his wardrobe to fetch a blouse. He reached for his favorite loose fitted on and slipped it on quickly.

Michael noticed that Lindsey was not bothered by the unclothed paleness of his brother. She looked at him fondly like she was family. He wondered how much bonding they had done since their sister passed.

 "Well you are free of it for a while at least. Now, why not tell me what brings you back to us?" Michael noticed immediately that Lindsey got quiet and sat down. Gerard took a deep breath and then grabbed something to cover his bottom half.

"Besides the fact that I missed you little brother..."

He trailed off and looked into Mikey's eyes.

"I've fallen in love with the prince and I'm heartbroken because he's been paying more attention to his ex wife, Princess Madeline, who is pregnant...with _his_ heir."

"The rumors did reach here, but also that the prince was good with you. What changed it?"

Gerard averted his eyes to his bed. He sat down.

"She fell... Gena's necklace was on the floor. I don't know how, but Madeline tripped and fell down the stairs because of it. Frank and I were getting ready to leave to get away with each other—alone... Madeline might lose the baby and Frank is taking care of her so we couldn't just leave."

"So he just stopped paying any attention to you and..."

 Michael was furious. How could anyone do that to his brother or sister!

"Gee as far as I am concerned you can stay here with us. No one treats you like that!"

Gerard smiled weakly.

 "Thank you Mikey...that makes me really happy to hear, but I can't run away forever. Gena never ran away from anything and I'm not about to make her run away from a marriage. I'm the coward."

Michael got up and hugged his brother tightly.

 "No Gee, you no coward. You gave up everything to fill Gena's shoes. That takes more guts than most men would ever have...does...does Robert know you are here?"

Gerard went incredibly still at the mention of his betrothed.

"I don't know. I hope not."

 He whispered and sighed.

"He must hate me now..."

"I don't, I could never."

Everyone looked up and saw Robert in the doorway.

"Sorry...I...I was here when the letter arrived and I have been counting the days till your...it's good to see you Gerard."

Gerard would have fainted if he had been wearing the corset. He stood up quickly and looked at Robert with an apologetic look etched on his face. He wanted to run to the older man and kiss him and do so many things to make things right between them, but he just froze. He couldn't bring himself to do anything because he still loved Frank.

"It's good to see you too, Ber—Robert."

He cursed himself for calling the man by the pet name he came up with when they were exclusive. Gerard blushed and ducked his head.

"Lindsey, will you help me?"

Michael made no pretense of why, he just left the room. Lindsey touched Gerard's shoulder and then it was he and Robert alone. Gerard folded his hands in front of himself as Lindsey and his brother scurried out. He looked directly into Robert's piercing blue eyes and held his gaze there for as long as he could.

"I wanted to tell you... My parents convinced me not to."

Gerard started loud and clear.

"I thought about you every day and how you were possibly feeling—when you heard the news that I passed on. I'm so sorry, Bert."

Robert looked at his “dead” fiancé for a while. He then crossed the room to him. He lifted his hand and touched his face.

 "You're real."

Gerard raised his hand to touch Robert's hand against his face. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. Tears started to fall.

 "I'm sorry."

Robert touched the tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry. You are too precious to cry."

He leaned in and kissed each eye. Gerard shuddered and pressed himself closer to Robert. He breathed him in. He still smelled the same. He still felt the same too. Gerard had missed this.

"I'm awful. I'm...I should have written. I should have told you what they were making me do."

Robert wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him in tighter. He ran a hand up to his neck and into his hair.

"Your hair is longer."

He leaned in to his neck.

"You are using a different scent too."

"To look and be more like Gena."

"I...I don't like it."

Robert pushed into Gerard's neck more taking a deep breath. He then startled Gerard by licking his skin.

"You don't taste like you either."

Gerard went rigid in Robert's arms at his declarations. It was all true though. He still wasn't fully himself. Half of him was also Gena.

"I could run a bath..."

Robert pushed his nose up Gerard's neck to his ear and whispered into it.

"I could help you."

Gerard nodded slowly.

"I would like that."

He slowly broke their embrace and took Robert's hand to walk them out of the bedroom. They had a wash room not far from his and Mikey's bedroom so when they turned the corner it was right there. Gerard let go of Robert's hand. He went to the small shelf in the corner of the room and reached for the scented oils he always used as himself. They were sweeter smelling then Gena's, but less flowery. "This one was always your favorite."

"Yes, I love the way it compliments your natural scent."

 Robert watched as Gerard ordered the bath to be filled. Then when it was just them again he sat in the chair by the vanity.

 "Show me yourself. I want to watch you reveal everything to me again."

Gerard turned. He watched Robert for a moment before he started to slip the blouse down his pale shoulders. He didn't say a word he just slowly started to undress until he was fully nude, standing in front of Robert with his arms laying limply by his sides. He stood there, exposed, but feeling relieved to be this way. He didn't mind being looked at by Robert. He had missed this sort of interaction. Gerard, without being told to, stepped closer to Robert until he was the only thing in his sights, but still out of reach.

"I want to wash you. I want to baptize you so that you are you again."

Gerard consented with a slight nod. He stuck his hand out for Robert to take.

"Then wash me."

He whispered, allowing his eyes to frantically scan over Robert's handsome features. Robert helped Gerard into the bathing vassal. He waited till he was comfortable and then he removed his own coat and rolled up his sleeves. He knelt on the rug and picked up the wash cloth. He dipped it into the perfumed water and then trailed it over Gerard's shoulders. Gerard watched Robert as he delicately trailed the wash cloth across his lily white flesh as if he were a porcelain doll. He smiled blearily and relaxed against the older man's touch. They used to bathe together a lot. It had been one of their favorite things to do. Gerard broke the silence first.

 "I really did miss you. You know that, right?"

"I want to kiss you, to hold you like I used to. To touch you as if you were mine again. It is taking so much for me to hold back right now, to remember that you...belong to someone else. That I am just...Prince Robert good friend to Her Highness Gena Iero."

Robert clenched his teeth as he spit every word. Gerard's heart ached in his chest. He grabbed Robert's hand and pulled it towards his lips. He kissed his knuckles.

"You're not...you're also the love of Prince Gerard Way's life. You're my betrothed and you will be no matter what."

Gerard meant every word. He knew they would never really be able to get married like they were supposed to. He would like to think they would in another life.

"Then I will take you. I will take you as him and as what is mine."

 Robert bent down and scooped Gerard up out of the vessel. He carried him out to the bedroom and laid him on the sheets.

"Beautiful. The color of the white sheets below you pale in comparison to the ivory that is your skin." He began to remove his blouse.

 "I plan on marking that skin tonight. Raising red on white so that each time you look in the mirror you can see a part of me."

Once he removed the top he opened his britches and slipped them off. He climbed onto the bed between Gerard's legs.

 "But first...first I need to taste you. To reacquaint myself with that which I have thirsted for these past months of loneliness."

Robert lowered him mouth to Gerard's cock and said nothing else as he took him in. Gerard had been in the middle of trying to register everything that was happening. From the second Robert carried him out of the bath to the moment he fell on top of the bed. He gasped up at the ceiling, nearly crying out, as Robert took his length into his mouth.

"B-Bert...ah."

Gerard whimpered as he pressed his hand through the older man's hair. It has been too long. He wasn't going to last. Robert pressed his face down till his mouth and throat were full and he had his nose buried in the course hair.

"Oh god, it's been so long."

Gerard breathed out harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. He resisted the urge to thrust up into the warmth of Robert's mouth. Robert expertly sucked him off as he used the oil on Gerard's body to press his fingers inside. Gerard's breathing quickened, he opened his mouth to say something but a loud moan came out instead. Robert didn't stop sucking him either. He kept taking him every time he pulled back. He would dip lower each time too and Gerard's cock twitched in the back of his throat. Pressing gently on Robert's finger, Gerard gripped tightly on his hair as he also started to thrust up into his mouth. Robert didn't slow down in either direction. He wanted Gerard to be a mess when he took him. The room started to feel like it was heating up. Gerard couldn't stop panting harshly as Robert brought him closer and closer to the edge. Gerard moaned as he writhed against the bed beneath them once he started to feel like he was going to cum soon. There was no way for him to properly warn the older man. All he could do was tighten his grip even harder in Robert's hair and cry involuntarily as he came hard in his mouth. Robert swallowed him eagerly. He then pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He leaned forward to kiss Gerard as he started to push in. Gerard grunted, pressing his hand weakly against Robert's shoulder.

"Bert."

His voice sounded wrecked.  

"P-Please."

He wanted to say that he was feeling guilty, but that could be because he was coming down.

"I have you my pale dove. Please be yourself with me. Give yourself to me as you did before."

Gerard relaxed as the words leave Robert's mouth. He pulled him down for a kiss.

Robert was careful. He treated Gerard like he was the most breakable thing in the world. He knew that he had to have slept with Prince Frank, but not like this. He would have been covered to hide everything. Gerard was completely exposed for Robert. Hi eyes could feast on every part and because of that he knew that Frank would never have him fully.

"I will never stop loving you or believing that one day we will be together again."

Gerard grabbed on to any part of Robert he could reach. He looked into his eyes and he knew that the older man was telling the truth or at least he believed in everything he was saying. It was tragic. They could have been married by now, but it wasn't meant to be. Gerard would have loved being Robert's and he would have been proud. He did miss Frank though, but Frank only loved Gena. He didn't know who Gerard was.

"I know, Bert. I know."

 Gerard whispered and smoothed his hands up and down Robert's back. Gerard allowed his nails to dig into the flesh of Robert's back as he suddenly found his prorate. He whined out, surprised by the sudden burst of pleasure coursing through his body.

"I bet he doesn't even know the sound of your real voice. Of you when you are at the height of pleasure. I do though and I want to hear it now and forever."

 Robert began to place every thrust toward the place he knows makes Gerard lose his mind.

"I'm going to capture you my pale dove and place you in a cage and never let you go."

Gerard's mouth went slack and he arched his back as Robert continued to hit his spot over and over again. He could feel every inch of his body tingle from the overwhelming stimulation. He was close again, but he could hold off. He wanted this to last because he knew that when it ended they might not be able to do this ever again.

"Touch me...touch me, Bert. Please."

Gerard cried out, using his other hand to caress the side of Robert's sweaty face.

"Yes cause he cannot. He cannot touch you anywhere, but your face, but this..."

Robert ran a hand down Gerard's chest and stopped on his heart. Then he trailed down and circled his cock with his fist.

 "...and this will always belong to me."

Gerard thrusted up into Bert's fist involuntarily, the contact was too much and he wanted him to keep going. He wanted it harder and faster.

"Ah—fuck!"

 Gerard exclaimed as he began to squirm.

"Next time my love, next time."

Robert would keep his promise too. He didn't know how long Gerard would be there, but he would be making the boy feel like this as much as he could. Gerard closed his eyes tightly and thrusted up into Robert's fist one, two, three times and then he was cumming again. He was physically and mentally exhausted to the point where he just turned into a heap of limp limbs. He peeled his eyes open, feeling Robert's thrusts become more frantic as he neared his own climax. Gerard just breathed shallowly through it, opening his mouth to moan quietly as Robert continued to press against his oversensitive spot.

"I love you Gerard."

Robert's words were strained as the pressure left his chest and body as he spilled into the boy below him. He hips were slowing down from their frantic pace to a dull thrust. He lay on top of the boy gasping for air as he circled his arms around him and rolled them onto their side still buried deep.

"I want to fall asleep like this and then wake up so I know it is not the dream I have been having since you left."

Gerard made a sound from the back of his throat. He felt his breathing slowly turn back to normal. Robert was still the same romantic man he fell in love with, but Gerard wasn't himself anymore. He tried to say something, anything, but he did not. Blinking slowly, Gerard felt his heart sink and his body go numb. He felt how heavy Robert's arms felt around him and his lips warm against the back of his neck. He could hear the older man breathing behind him and he could smell their scents intertwining. He started to slip; his mouth parting open to say the words back, but he could not. He fell asleep with the heavy feeling of emptiness burrowed in his heart.


	7. An Uncertain Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "My Princess, it is good to hold you again. "
> 
> Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders and smiled.
> 
> "You too, Frank. I missed you very much."
> 
> "Your highness, come you must be hungry after your trip. Come sup with us."
> 
> Frank looked at Gena even though Michael spoke.
> 
>  "Very hungry. I have not been able to sate my appetite in months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another long chapter for you! This chapter is crucial cause you will see a side of Frank that you never saw before and it may pose some interesting questions. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"...and I cannot wait to see you."

Michael gripped the letter as he went to find Gerard. He was nervous. Gerard was so happy these past two months and now...

 "It just isn't fair."

Michael found Gerard in the field with Robert. Robert was on a blanket and Gerard was fixing little daisy's in his hair. They were laughing and smiling and they looked so in love. Michael didn't want to intrude on that, but Frank was coming to see Gena and tell her the good news and that he would be taking her home once more. He stopped just as Gerard bent over and kissed Robert.

"Excuse me."

Gerard slowly pulled away from Robert when he heard his brother's voice. He looked up, cupping his hand over his eyes to see the handsome young Way standing above him with a piece of paper clutched in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you Gee, but...I received a letter..."

Gerard furrowed his brows in confusion.

 "A letter?"

"From the Prince."

He didn't even use Frank's name. Michael watched Robert sit up, the daisy's fall out of his hair. Michael wondered if it was a sign.

"What does it say?"

 "He will be here in a week."

Gerard went pale (more pale than he already was) and stood up quickly. He pushed his hand against his chest and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop beating.

 "Did he say why?"

"The baby wasn't his. Madeline is gone. That is all it says. I am assuming that he will fill you in when he arrives."

Robert rose to catch his pale dove.

"You knew this day would come. We knew this day would come. We must be adults about this." Robert did not feel the words he was using, but he knew that is what the young prince needed to hear. Gerard gripped tightly onto Robert's hand. He wasn't ready.

"I don't know...I don't think I'll be able to face him. Not after everything that has happened to us. Especially like this. Not like this."

"You can my dove. You can cause you are stronger than anyone I know. You took the place of your sister to make your family proud. That takes a measure of courage that no one has."

Michael remembered his own like words to his brother months ago.

 "Robert is right. Gena could not have even been as strong as you."

Gerard looked down with his eyes watering. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and then rose his head up.

"Okay. I will. I can. I'll be ready for him."

"That's my boy."

"You mean girl."

 Robert looked at Michael and shook his head.

"Nope, he will always be my boy."

*

*

*

Frank could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to see his wife again. He had seen that the harlot got what she deserved and now he was going to bring his wife back and create the heir that they deserved.

* * *

Gerard sat in Gena's room in front of the vanity, brushing his hair into place. He was in one of Gena's gowns, feeling slightly foreign in it. He had gotten used to being himself again. Sighing, Gerard put the brush down and grabbed a diamond encrusted hair clip that had belonged to Princess Gena. It was her favorite. It was a royal blue with black diamonds. She wore it quite often. Just as he started to stand there was a knock at the bedroom door.

 "Come in."

Gerard called out, softening his voice to sound more effeminate again.

"Hey Gee."

Lindsey walked in. She picked up the brush and ran it through the back of his hair under the clip.

"I'm sorry."

Gerard shrugged and sighed dejectedly.

"It's okay...how's Bert? Has he finally gone to bed?"

 Gerard had last seen his betrothed that early morning, coming back to the castle from drinking out late that night with couple of his highborn friends. He didn't look too good and Gerard was certain he was still slightly inebriate, but he made no move to approach him. He thought it was best to just leave him to his thoughts.

"Yes, he stumbled back to the castle and wanted to see you, but since we don’t know when Frank will arrive Michael said no, but put him up in one of the guest wings."

Gerard sighed again. He looked up at Lindsey through the vanity's reflection and smiled weakly at her.

 "I should see him. Before Frank gets here of course. I owe him that at least.”

"I think that would be nice too. Be mindful though, we don’t know when he is coming."

 Lindsey put the brush down and then left the room kissing Gerard's cheek. Gerard gave himself one last look over and decided that he looked very much like Gena again. He stood up and exited the bedroom just as Lindsey had. He started for the guest wing and when he peered through the bedroom he knew Robert preferred to stay he saw him asleep, snoring soundly. Gerard smiled as he slipped into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind himself. He went to the bed and sat down slowly.

"Bert..."

He called out, gently caressing the older man's unruly hair.

"I've come to see you before Prince Frank arrives."

Robert opened his eyes and smiled.

 "Hey Gena."

He reached up and touched her cheek.

"Beautiful as always."

Robert chuckled and set his hand down.

 "Hey hey, so I kind of have a crush on your brother...not the younger one though, I mean Gerard. God even his name sounds beautiful. I wanna marry him, but I know he isn't old enough yet. Still, do you think he likes me?"

Gerard's eyes widened.

 "H-huh?"

 He squeaked out, lowering his hand to touch Robert's cheek.

 "Bert...?"

He looked into the older man's eyes and saw that they were hazy. He wasn't fully conscious. Bert thought that he was actually taking to Gena? A past conversation perhaps?

"Can you put in a good word for me? I know he trusts you so much. You know I would treat him like a princess...but I know he is still a guy of course."

 Robert snort laughed and then smiled again.

"I want to hold him and run my fingers through his hair. His skin is so smooth and pale and he has such a fragile heart like a dove. Yes, he is my pale dove and I will treasure him always,"

Gerard smiled. He moved his hand away and touched his own chest. He wanted to kiss Robert, but he refrained from doing so.

 "He loves you, Robert. He loves you more than you know."

 Gerard leaned in closer to older man to look into his eyes.

"That makes me so happy Gena. So very happy."

 Robert yawns.

"I should sleep more now."

Gerard watched Robert as he began to drift off. When he closes his eyes Gerard stands and quietly exits the room, shutting the door behind himself.

*

*

*

Frank knew it was childish, but when the carriage pulled up he leaped out of the door and ran up the stairs of the Way Castle. He burst through the doors and saw Gena with Michael at the top of the stairs. She was even more beautiful than when he last saw her.

"Gena."

Gerard turned quickly when he heard the Prince's voice.

 "Your highness."

 He slowly started to descend from the staircase. He made it in front of Frank curtsied.

Frank pulled the girl into his arms and spun her around.

 "My Princess, it is good to hold you again. "

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders and smiled.

"You too, Frank. I missed you very much."

He really did. He missed being with him like this more than anything.

"Your highness, come you must be hungry after your trip. Come sup with us."

Frank looked at Gena even though Michael spoke.

 "Very hungry. I have not been able to sate my appetite in months."

Gerard blushed and grabbed Frank's arm.

 "Then we won't keep you waiting, my prince."

"Good."

 Michael rolled his eyes discreetly and led them to the dining room.

 *

*

*

Frank could not keep his hands off her. He tried to be polite, but even just the brush of their hands as he passed her food was exhilarating. He hoped it was the same for her.

"So what have you been up to here?"

Gerard inhaled sharply and coughed.

"Oh, um..."

He tried not to think about sex with Robert, but he failed miserably.

"I did landscape paintings... I, um, played piano..."

He trailed off and looked into Frank's eyes. His hazel orbs were intense with passion. Gerard swallowed visibly. He felt terrible when Frank looked at him like that. He wouldn't if he knew who he really was and what he really did.

"What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well when the truth came out about the baby we had her expelled from the kingdom. She will stand trial now for treason and of course be found guilty and be beheaded."

 Frank took a sip of his wine.

Gerard felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh..."

 He averted his eyes over to Michael and then back over to Frank quickly.

"I'm so sorry, your highness. I can't believe she would do something like that."

He honestly could, but he didn't want to say that. Plus, he had his own secrets. If Frank or anyone else were to find out he wasn't the real Princess Gena he would be beheaded as well. That didn't sit well with him.

"She is a state though so I am sure she cares little for her life now that the baby is gone. Oh and Catherine has been dismissed. She is also on trial for her part in the conspiracy."

Gerard dropped his fork against his plate. The sound of it clanking against glass echoed throughout the entire dining area.

"You killed the baby?"

Michael was looking at Frank with wide eyes. Frank scoffed.

"Of course not. The baby died when she went into distress and finding out that the royal family did not take well to being lied to."

Gerard's heart started to beat hard in his chest. He looked at Mikey again, wide eyed and terrified. "That's awful."

Gerard whispered darkly, pressing the palm of his sweaty hand against his chest.

"Yes it is when someone tries to come between me and my family. This will serve as a warning to anyone that thinks that they can interfere with the royal family."

Gerard tried to find something to reply with, but he couldn't. He pushed his small plate aside and grabbed his piece of linen to wipe he corners of his mouth.

 "Excuse me a moment."

There was a burning and rising sensation in his gut. He was going to vomit. He rushed away before Michael or Frank can say anything and hurried to the nearest empty room searching for an empty receptacle.  He puked up everything he had eaten and realized that it wasn't even much. His body recoiled violently and his eyes started to water.

"Gee? Oh my God Gee!"

Robert landed on his knees next to the pale boy.

"Shhhh, easy Gee, I got you."

Gerard held onto Robert, grabbing his arm and squeezing his eyes shut as he started to cry hysterically.

"B-Bert. He'll find out."

Gerard sobbed as he buried his face against the crook of the older man's neck.

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

Robert grabbed a towel and wiped Gerard's face off.

Gerard shook his head.

"N-Nothing. He's done nothing. But he will...if he finds out my secret."

"He won't. We will make sure of it. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

 Robert helped Gerard up and fixed his hair.

"There, now go with your head held high and don't let him intimidate you. This is your home Gee and remember how much I love you."

"...Madeline will stand trial. She'll be found guilty and they'll behead her. I'll be next."

"I won't let that happen! I'll go to war with the bastard if I have to in order to protect you!"

Robert growled as he held Gerard's gaze. Gerard blinked back his tears and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 "Thank you."

 He whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Robert brought him to Gena's room. Lindsey was still there.

"What happened?"

 "Something upset him and I found him in an empty room."

"Oh dear!"

Lindsey rushed to Gerard's side.

"Oh Lindsey."

Gerard cried against her.

"I'm so scared."

"I should leave."

Robert kissed his head and then left for the Gerard's room.

"Lindsey...Madeline was lying about the baby. It wasn't Frank's and they all found out and now...now she's to stand trial."

"Wow...so what does that mean for you?"

Gerard inhaled and released. He lifted off of the older woman and looked into her eyes.

"He can never find out. Ever."

"Wait...Gerard, is there something that you are not telling me?"

Gerard sighed. He could see Frank's cold eyes. He could hear the Prince's harsh tone.

"Madeline lost the baby...Frank...he didn't seem to care. He was so heartless."

"I guess we thought we knew him and..."

 "Gena? Gena are you in here?"

Gerard heard his voice, but he sounded different this time around. Gerard straightened himself up, wiping his eyes and his mouth.

"Y-Yes! I'm here."

He called out as he continued to fuss over his appearance. Frank entered the bedroom.

"There you are, we were worried about you."

"I'm fine."

He responded quickly, avoiding Frank's eyes.

"Well good, come we have much to talk about, I want to hear what you have been up to while you were gone."

Gerard reluctantly took Frank's arm.

"You don't want to hear that again. I want to hear about you."

Gerard said quietly, trying to calm down.

 "How was your trip?"

No matter how much he tried to stop thinking about the news he discovered he could not. It was tragic.

"It was good, quiet and peaceful, I had a chance to reflect on a lot and I wanted to..."

Frank looked to Lindsey. She bowed and left the room.

 "...to tell you how sorry I am that I treated you like that all those months. If that harlot had not had me believing that the bastard child was mine, we would have gone on that trip together and would be happy with a child of our own by now...well still inside you, but it could have happened."

Gerard gently let go of Frank. He was at a loss for words.

"I...you shouldn't speak ill of a child's passing. Bastard or not."

It was all he could think about. This wasn't the Frank he fell in love with.

"And quite frankly I'm not sure we would have been able to enjoy anytime together, because I would not be able to live myself if I had gone away when there was a woman in distress and the child died. No matter how spiteful and deceitful she is...no one deserves to lose their baby."

Gerard spoke as himself, disregarding the need to embody his twin sister. Besides, she would agree with him. They were alike in many ways. Frank was taken back how Gena spoke to him. This was not the same sweet girl that he first met and had taken to his marriage bed.

"I am sorry if that us how you felt, but it is important that our people understand that this kind of treasoness behavior will not be tolerated and that there are consequences to your actions."

Gerard frowned and lowered his head.

"Forgive me your highness."

"Of course I will. I love you, but Still remember I am your Prince."

Gerard took a deep breath. He released as he nodded his head slowly.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now I desire time alone with you."

Gerard cringed internally. He hated that he was feeling this way about Frank. He already wanted to get away from him.

 "B-But we are alone your highness."

"Yes, I am aware, I am stating that I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the day. You are to reside in bed with me the entire time reacquainting your body with mine."

Gerard frowned.

 "I don't if I can. I have not been feeling well. I don't want you to get sick as well from lying with me."

Frank's look softened for a moment.

"Well that does not bode well."

He crossed to the princess and touched her face lightly.

"But I have missed you so very much and want to be with you in some form. Is there anything that you believe you are up to?"

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and he knew that he had to do something that he really didn't want to do. He had to please the older man or else they would be on worse terms.

"I can...use my mouth."

Gerard wet his dry lips with his tongue. Frank smiled.

 "That will be sufficient for now I think."

Frank moved to the bed and laid down. Gerard slowly followed him and climbed into bed until he was in between the older man's legs. He had dreamt of this moment to happen again and it wasn't exactly how he pictured it. In his dream he wasn't angry or wasn't upset with Frank, but he was and he could hardly hide it. Sighing discontentedly, Gerard slowly undid the front of Frank's slacks. He fumbled with it a few times until it finally came undone. Then, Gerard started to lazily stroke the older man's hardening member until he was fully erect. Before he began, Gerard looked up at Frank and forced a weak smile at him.

"I know it has been a while, but I am sure you will do well."

He touched her face again and pushed his fingers into her hair. Gerard closed his eyes. Sad thing is, it hasn't been a while. He was with Bert not long ago and they had great sex. He started to feel bad, but then the feeling started to fade away once he wrapped his lips around Frank's cock.

"My God, I missed this."

Frank settled in as Gena took care of him like she had before. It felt amazing, but it had been far too long since it happened and he felt himself getting closer to completion that he wanted to be.

Gerard closed his eyes and blocked Frank out. Even though he was upset with the Prince he still wanted to make him feel good. He might as well since he was having to go through with it, right? It wasn't his best job, he could admit, but he still tried. Gerard circled his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth and stroked as he sucked. He hollowed his cheeks as hard as he could to drive the older man to his breaking point. Frank didn’t want to cum like this. He wanted to be buried deep in his wife, but she was doing everything to make it impossible.

 "G-G-Geeee..."

He couldn't even get her name out as he came down her throat. Gerard pulled back slowly; his mouth filled with cum. He swallowed quickly and the wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What did you just call me?"

He didn't know that it was just an accident. That Frank wasn't saying 'Gee'. He was jus trying to say Gena.

"Sorry my love, I tried to call your name, but I was taken by your skills that I missed so much."

"Oh..."

 Gerard shifted away from Frank slowly and sighed. He pushed a hand through his hair and looked around for a distraction.

"Um. Thank you, your highness."

 He settled with being polite.

"No thank you."

He pulled Gena up and kissed her soundly.

"That should show you how much I care for you that I kiss you even after you have me in your mouth."

Gerard laughed. He actually laughed despite how he was feeling.

"I suppose it does."

Gerard smiled weakly as he ducked his head in embarrassment. He looked across the bedroom and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"H-How long did you say you were planning on staying?"

"Staying? You make it sound like I am here for a vacation. I am here to bring my bride back to our castle. I am sure that you have had enough of being here for this long and you long to return as well."

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to leave. He was still afraid of what Frank would do to him if he ever found out that he wasn't Gena.

"I...could _we_ stay for a little while longer?"

 He asked emphasizing on the 'we'.

 "I feel like I just got here and I'll miss Michael and..."

He trailed off. He was about to say he would miss Robert, too.

"Well...I must admit I could use a vacation myself."

Gerard perked up a bit with his eyes wide.

"I could show you around town if you'd like!"

Frank liked the way his princess lit up.

"That sound wonderful and perhaps we could have a picnic by the shore since it is supposed to be nice tomorrow."

Frank yawned.

"Please excuse me. The journey was long and supper as well as you my love taxes me a bit."

Gerard nodding in understanding.

"You could rest in here, your highness. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

"Yes, will you join me?"

Gerard looked at the bedroom door. Gena's bedroom door. He wasn't tired and he wanted to go find Robert.

"Perhaps another time. I'm afraid I'm not very sleepy."

"Oh well...tuck me in and kiss me good evening?"

Gerard did. He leaned forward, giving the older prince a chaste kiss on the lips. He even tucked him in and made sure the sides of the blankets were beneath him.

"Have a nice rest, your highness."

Gerard slowly made his way through the door he just opened.

"Night Gena."

Frank yawned and turned over as the door started to close. Gerard started to shut the door, but before he closes it completely he steals one last glance at Frank. He sighed deeply. He still loves him. He felt like he always would. That feeling would never change no matter what.

 "Good night Frankie."

Gerard whispered, finally shutting the bedroom door. Suddenly Gerard was grabbed and pulled into his bedroom where it was pitch black. He felt his back hit the mattress and then was pulled into a searing kiss. Gerard gasped. It was out of shock from the force, but he knew who it was. He could tell by the way he felt and the way he smelled.

"B-Bert."

Gerard whimpered, pressing his hand against the man's scruffy jaw. The bed creaked loudly when the man above him started to move against him.

"You couldn't do it, I heard him. I heard you. You couldn't sleep with him cause you still love me." 

Robert was still clearly drunk, but it meant that his passion was unchecked. Gerard growled, tugging at the loose strands of the older man's hair near the nape of his neck. He couldn't deny it. It was true and he hated himself for it. How could he still love Frank, but also love Robert too. He was torn.

 "I'm married to him."

 Gerard inhaled sharply.

"I don't give a fuck."

 Robert hardly ever used strong language like that, but he knew no other words. He pulled at Gena's dress.

"Off, I want to see you, not her. I want to feel you and I know you want to feel me."

Gerard looked up and even though it was dark he could see Robert's eyes. There was passion in them. Gerard whimpered, nodding slowly. He sat up slightly and started to yank at the gown.

 "H-Help me. Please."

Gerard whispered, grunting as he attempted to take the simple gown off. Robert growled, not caring for the gown and grabbing it at the shoulders ripped it. He continued the tear till the corset underneath was revealed.

"Not good enough, you are not her. I want _my_ Gerard, _my_ Gee, _my_ Prince."

Gerard's fingers twitched as he nervously felt down his own chest and then the front of the corset. "Here...it comes off like this."

 Gerard turned around and pointed the best he could at the strings.

 "Just tug and untie."

He wanted to get out of it. He wanted to be himself just as much as Robert wanted him to be. He could feel his cock strain against the restraints and he whined when the older man roughly started to undo the corset. Once it was gone, Robert ripped off the rest of the dress. He pushed Gerard against the head board lifting his hands to brace them.

"Don't let go."

He got off the bed to find the oil. Gerard obeyed. He closed his eyes and waited as he breathed in and out shallowly.

"I want you to close your eyes."

Robert had quickly returned with the oil and a scarf. He slipped it over Gerard's eyes and tied it tightly. He then poured the oils down the younger man's back. He moved up behind him and Gerard realized that he had nothing on as well. He pressed his chest to his back sliding along it with the oil. Robert moved his hands in the oil and slicked up Gerard's chest slipping his hands down to grab the prince's cock and slide it through his fist loosely.

 "I want you to feel me feeling you. Feeling you as a man, touching you as a man, treating you as a man, just one that prefers to be submissive when they want to be. This is the role you would play in our life together. You would be my equal in all but the bedroom and that is cause you choose this role freely, do you understand?'

Gerard swallowed audibly, holding back his moans that he could barely control.

"Y-Yes... I do, my prince."

He moaned loudly as he tipped his head back. Robert was careful not to get any on Gerard's neck or face as he placed more searing kisses there as he continued to whisper in his ear.

"Whatever you want I will give you. If you tell me to stop, I will right now."

Robert moved his hands from Gerard's cock. He moved one to massage his balls and then other behind between his cheeks. He moved his finger down and caressed his opening teasingly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Gerard shuddered and shook his head.

"No. I want it. I want you to touch me."

Robert, to this day, is the only man who has given his body this much attention. ALL of his body. He needed this more than anything. Robert smiled against Gerard' skin and gently nudged Gerard's head so he could kiss him as his slipped a finger inside his body. Gerard felt Robert's finger enter him and at the same time he's kissing back, practically swallowing Robert's tongue. He's hungry for the contact. He wants more. "Please." Gerard gasped out; his lips swollen and red, dripping spit when their mouths detach. He still couldn't see a thing and that made it so much more exciting. He could really _feel_ everything. He could smell and hear better, too. It was erotic.

"Patience my beautiful prince."

Robert slipped another finger in as he slipped his tongue back in the boy's mouth.

Gerard whined loudly. He involuntarily let go of the headboard to press a hand against Robert's neck to put more force into the kiss. Robert moved a third slick finger in and began to move them in and out stretching the prince open. Gerard tore his lips away from Robert's and cried out. His mouth parts wide and his eyes water behind the silk wrapped around his head.

 "Oh god."

Gerard murmured as he re-gripped the headboard for dear life. Noises that he has no control over start to escape from the back of his throat, high and whiny. He could only make those sounds over and over again as Robert's long, slick fingers thrust in and out of him. Robert removed his fingers and pressed his whole body against Gerard.

"Do you want me?"

"More than anything."

Gerard practically sobbed out as salvia dripped down his chin. The heat coming off of the older man's body was becoming too much for Gerard to handle. He wanted the heat pressed inside of him, buried deep and filling him up. Robert separated Gerard's cheeks and placed the head of his cock against the opening slicking it back and forth before pressing inside slowly. Gerard could only cry out in pleasure as Robert finally started to enter him—penetrating him. His grip on the headboard tightened even harder as his body willingly and compliantly accepted the older man's cock inside of his body.

"Yes...yes. Oh god, yes."

 Gerard chanted as Robert completely filled him up. Robert wasted no time once he was fully in. He started with slow grinding running his hands all over Gerard’s hips. He then did small circles, brushing over the boy's prostate as he went. Then he moved in small thrusts still teasing.

"Harder."

Gerard grunted.

"Please."

That was what Robert was waiting for. He pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust back in hard and did not stop. Gerard growled as he was pressed hard into the headboard. This is exactly what he wants right now. What he needs. Frank couldn't give him this. Gerard told himself that Frank was never going to be able to give him this. No matter how much he wanted the other prince... Frank belonged to Gena. Frank loved Gena.

"Faster."

 Gerard commanded with a grunt. Robert grabbed the other piece of cloth he brought over and wrapped it around Gerard's chest so that he could hold his tight and not slip off from the oil. He wrapped his arms around him and started fulfill the prince's wishes. Gerard started to moan out as loud as he could. He pressed his face hard against the cold headboard of his bed. He was close now. It was going to hit him hard.

"B-Bert...I'm going to..."

He trailed off, mouth hanging open as he released a high pitched moan when Robert hit his spot again. This time it was dead on. Over and over again until Gerard was reduced to grinding back for more as he started spewing dirty, foul things even he couldn't believe was coming out of his mouth.

"Cum for me. Cum with me."

Gerard used one of his hands to reach around for Robert's neck again. He dragged his nails against the older man's flesh and screamed out, cumming all over the headboard in front of him. Despite being blindfolded Gerard's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his intense orgasm washed over. Robert bucked his own hips a few times and then he was spilling hot and heavy into Gerard he landed with is head against his shoulder as he panted coming down from his own orgasm. Gerard whimpered soundly. He started to slip down on the bed with Robert still pressed against him.

"I got you."

 Robert moved them so that they were on their side and slide them onto the bed still connected.

 "I know we can't be like this forever, but let's just make forever last a little longer."

Gerard closed his eyes behind the silk blindfold. He nodded and sighed.

"I'd like that..."

He whispered as he pressed himself closer to Robert. Robert took the blindfold off gently and then removed the cloth between them.

"I love you Gerard. I always will and if it takes 100 years, I will wait for you to come back to me."

Gerard loved hearing his name that way. He smiled a genuine smile and pulled Robert into a neck aching kiss.

 "I'll never leave you. Even when we're not together know that I'll always belong to you."

Gerard spoke with his voice low and filled with passion.

 "I love you Robert."

Robert smiled and held Gerard tightly to him listening to their heartbeats slow and become as one.


	8. A Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really are a piece of work Iero. This man gave up his life, his happiness, his family, his everything to fulfill his sister's duty to you. For the last six months, he has lived in the shadow of a woman that you allowed to treat him like shit cause she was carrying _your_ child."
> 
> "It wasn't _my_ child, she lied to me too!"
> 
> "Yes and now you are having her killed...will you kill Gerard too?"
> 
> "You knew. You fucking knew bout the ruse and you said nothing to me!"
> 
>  "I lost as well because of his sense of duty to you!"
> 
>  "Yeah? What the hell did you lose that is so fucking important!?"
> 
>  "MY FIANCE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well last chapter i got a lot of mixed comments here and on Twitter. Some of you were upset that Gerard chose to be with Robert and others were delighted. Well then this chapter will make for some interesting comments as well. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"You were right Gena, your country is quite beautiful."

They rose early for breakfast and then the servants packed for their picnic by the shore. Frank predicted the weather correctly. It was a nice afternoon just the two of them. After they toured the countryside as Gena pointed out several areas of interest and beauty, of course none compared to her Frank thought. Now they were on their way back to the castle.

 "Excuse me your majesty, but there is a large herd of sheep blocking the road, we will have to find another way. It may take us longer to get there."

"That is fine, please proceed."

Frank waved the driver off. He then looked at Gena who was looking out the window. He pulled the shades down in front of her as well as the other shade on the door and then the back shade. Gerard craned his neck to look at Frank.

"Your highness?"

He questioned, turning around to face the older prince completely.

"The trip is going to take a bit longer and I was hoping to have dessert a bit early."

Frank pushed between Gena's legs.

 "Why must their be so many layers between us."

He pushed forward as much as he could and leaned in to kiss her. Gerard kissed him back with hesitation. He didn't want anything to go beyond that in such a small space. He could be discovered. "We're in carriage, Frank."

He said sternly, breaking apart from the older man to breathe and speak.

"We are, a private carriage that no one can see into and one that no one would dare stop."

 Frank took the princess's wrists and pinned them above her head.

"I am also the prince of my land and you are my bride and if I want to be inside my bride at any time, I can be and I desire to do so now."

 Keeping one hand on her wrists, he began to search under her dress for her undergarments. Gerard frowned and grunted to move his hands free. He managed.

"I understand, your highness, but you can also wait. A man waits when a lady isn't willing."

He said as he attempted to move away.

"Yes, but a prince waits for no one and..."

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN!"

The carriage suddenly jolted and Frank was thrown away from Gena. He shouted to the driver.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!? CONTROL THOSE BEASTS!"

Gerard fell back against the seats and shrieked when the jolt came again. He gripped on to anything he could reach and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"I'll get to the bottom of this."

Frank opened the shutters and looked out the window. He saw no driver. The horses were going wild and Frank pulled his head in just as a tree branch came by. It would have taken his head off.

"Fuck!"

He looked at the princess.

"The driver is gone, the horses are wild and I know nothing about driving a carriage!

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and in that instant he knew he could do something to help. He knew horses. He knew how to drive a carriage. At a very young age he had been interested in the work and had his personal driver at the time teach him.

 "I do."

 Gerard said with confidence. He moved until he was able to work his way around the shaking carriage. He went straight for the door and he carefully pulled it open.

 "Please, try to stay put."

He said to Frank as he started to get out with ease. He climbed up to the driver's seat, using his muscles and all the strength he had to not fall over. He made it up and was able to pull as hard as he could to steer the horses and the carriage away from any oncoming danger. Gerard screamed, shouting at anyone that might encounter their rogue carriage. He did everything he had been taught to control this sort of situation and finally, with one last tug the horses screeched, standing on their rear legs as they came to a sudden yet safe stop. Frank was shocked. How did a woman know how to handle horses! He got up and started to open the door.

"Gena how do yoooooooou..."

 The door opened up over the river. The carriage stopped on a bridge.

 "Heeellllppp!"

Gerard doesn't think. He jumps after Frank, but then he soon realizes that his dress is weighing him down. He can hardly move let alone swim so he stars to sink, flailing to stay afloat.

Frank saw Gena struggling and swam over. He tried to drag her to the shore, but strong current was pulling on the fabric downward.

"Lose the dress!"

Gerard reached for Frank. He held onto him.

"I can't!"

 He exclaimed, spitting water from his mouth.

Frank went behind her and tore at the wet fabric. It split easily when soaked. He dropped it in the water behind him.

 "There, let’s go and gggllluuuggg ."

The destroyed fabric wrapped around Frank's ankle and started to pulled him down. Gerard could swim easily now. He reached out for Frank's arm and pulled him up and over towards land, panting and wheezing. He fell on his back and gasped up at the sky. He was shivering and reaching around to touch Frank to make sure he was okay as well.

"F-Frank."

Gerard called out, turning to see the prince lying there with his mouth open. He was inhaling and exhaling harshly. Frank gasped for breath. He looked over at the woman that saved him. She was dripping wet with no dress on. All her garments were see through and...she was a man.

"Gena?"

Gerard sighed in relief. He reached out to touch the side of Frank's face.

"Thank god you're okay."

He did not realize that he was exposed.

"What...I don't...you have a..."

Frank moved away from her touch...no his touch.

Gerard frowned. He reached for Frank again.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"What are you?"

"W-What?"

Gerard asked in shock.

"It's me...Gena."

"You...you're...you have a..."

Frank just pointed at Gena's crotch.

Gerard looked down and when he did he knew that he royally screwed. He felt himself get dizzy and then he felt himself start to panic. There was nothing he could say. He just looked down at his cock. When he started to snap out of it he looked at Frank with his brows furrowed and his mouth open agape.

 "I...I can e-explain."

 He stammered as he shuffled closer to the older man.

"I'm waiting."

Gerard bowed and shook his head.

 "I'm...not Gena."

He admitted.

"I gathered that, so who are you then?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat.

 "My name is Gerard Arthur Way. I'm a prince...like you."

"Gerard...you're the brother...the one that..."

And it all hit Frank. It was not Gerard that died, it was Gena. She died and...

"You took her place."

Gerard merely nodded. He felt his face heat up. He knew he was beet red.

"You thought it was your duty or did your parents think that?"

Gerard bit down on his bottom lip.

"It was all my idea..."

He lied. He didn't want his parents to get in trouble too.

 "I thought that...that everyone would be happy."

"So you pretended to be your sister so that your family would not lose status in the arranged marriage."

 Frank pondered this.

 "Wait...so how would you have conceived, I mean..."

 Then it really hit Frank. The way they had been having relations the whole time. He had been in his... "I'm going to be sick!"

Frank turned to his side and threw up.

Gerard cringed. He started to tear up.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry your highness."

Gerard sobbed as he started to tremble.

"Don't...just don't."

 Frank got up. He looked at the fall they took and saw it was not that high.

 "We will climb out of here and you will drive me back to you place. Then I will leave and you will stay."

Frank said nothing more, he just started to climb. Gerard sat still for a moment. He looked down at himself and felt disgusted. Standing on shaky legs, Gerard stumbled and tripped. He hit a rock and cried out in pain when it split the skin on his knee. There was no way he was able to climb in his condition. He was too shaken up.

 "Frank."

 He called after the older man, whimpering in pain.

Frank ignored the cry. This was not his bride, a frail gentle flower, Gerard was a man and should know how to suck up and deal with life. Frank made it to the top and moved to the carriage. He pulled the horses so that the door was away from the edge. He then stood and waited till the imposter made it up. If he knew how to ride, he would have left him. No matter what though, Frank was going to make sure that the Way family paid for this treason. No one betrayed the Iero royal family. Gerard slipped halfway up a couple times but he finally managed. He covered himself with his hand and wiped himself down, dusting off the dirt and grime that covered him.

"Ow fuck!"

 He cried out when he limped and fell near the horses. He was trying to get to the driver’s seat as soon as possible.

"Your highness!"

Frank looked up and saw the driver of the carriage accompanied by another on horseback. As they got closer, Frank realized it was Robert. Gerard was still on the ground, covering himself with his hands. He saw Robert and he was glad. He wanted to scream for him, but he just cried out as he dragged himself around to be spotted. Robert saw Gerard on the ground and kicked his horse to go faster than the driver was. He got to Gerard first. He jumped off his horse and knelt by his side looking at the sorry state he was in.

“Don't waste your time here Robert. This...woman is an imposter. They are no woman at all, but a man poorly disguised. I can't believe I fell for this treasonous ruse and..."

 "SHUT THE FUCK UP IERO!"

Frank was taken back by Robert's behavior. He watched as Robert turned from him back to the liar on the ground.

 "Gee...are you alright?"

Gerard vigorously wiped at his own face with the back of his hand as he sniffled.

"N-No...Bert, I'm...I can't move. I can't..."

He sobbed hard as he stuck his hand out for Robert to take. He was still in shock.

"I got you Gee, hold on."

 Robert scooped Gerard up in his arms. He walked over to the carriage.

"What do you think you are doing McCracken?"

"Putting him into the carriage."

"This is my royal carriage and I say no."

Robert looked at Frank.

"You really are a piece of work Iero. This man gave up his life, his happiness, his family, his everything to fulfill his sister's duty to you. For the last six months, he has lived in the shadow of a woman that you allowed to treat him like shit cause she was carrying _your_ child."

"It wasn't _my_ child, she lied to me too!"

"Yes and now you are having her killed...will you kill Gerard too?"

"You knew. You fucking knew bout the ruse and you said nothing to me!"

 "I lost as well because of his sense of duty to you!"

 "Yeah? What the hell did you lose that is so fucking important!?"

 "MY FIANCE!"

Hearing everything like this made Gerard feel guilty even though that wasn't the point. He felt like he was in a nightmare and he was never going to wake up from it. He whimpered loudly, trembling even harder now. He was cold and scared and wanted to go home. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"You know what, keep your fucking royal carriage, you are not worthy of this beautiful and delicate creature in my arms. You will never know what you could have had with him either."

 "I don’t want anything with him! He is not a woman!"

"He is more of a woman that any of the whores that you have bed!"

 Robert carried Gerard over to his horse. The driver was there waiting, not wanting to get involved with a royal dispute.

"Please hold him."

 "Yes Sir."

Robert handed Gerard off and then mounted his horse. He then had Gerard passed back to him.

"We are going to the castle. You will drive his highness back."

The driver nodded and Robert left holding Gerard close and murmuring to him that it will all be alright again. The driver walked over to the Prince.

"Shall we your highness?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what your highness?"

 "Did you know she was a man?"

"No your highness, I was just as surprised as you. She...sorry, he seemed so fragile, like one of the fairest damsels I ever met and he was sweet and kind to everyone in the castle, even when he was being ignored in favor of..."

 The driver knew he said too much then. Frank looked t him.

 "On the ride back you will tell me what you know that I did not for these past six months."

 "Yes, your highness."

Frank climbed up with the driver and listened as they headed out.

*

*

*

"You will take care of him Robert?"

 "You know I will Michael."

Robert had Gerard bundled in his personal carriage. When they arrived at the house, he instructed them to pack Gerard's things while he told Michael what happened.

"He deserves someone that truly loves him."

 "He will have that if he still wants me."

Everything hurt. His body was sore and his head was throbbing. He opened his eyes and cried out in pain when he tried to move.

"B-Bert..."

"Shhhh, easy Gee."

 Michael was there.

"Robert is making sure he has everything. He will be right back.

Gerard blindly grabbed at Michael and pulled him into the carriage.

"Mikey. Mikey, he knows. Frank knows."

"I know Gee, Robert told me. he is going to take you away so that Frank can't hurt you."

Gerard nodded frantically as he buried his face against Michael's chest. He inhaled sharply and released a quivering breath.

"I'm so afraid Mikey. W-What if he comes after me?"

"I won't let him. “

Robert walked up the the carriage and leaned in taking Gerard's hand.

“You are my heart Gee and I am going to marry you and give you the life you deserve."

Michael beamed down at Robert.

"You are a good man Robert and you have my blessing and I am sure Gena's too."

Gerard looked at Robert. His eyes sparkled with love and admiration for the older man. Robert really did care for him.

 "T-Thank you...so much."

If he wasn't in so much pain Gerard would have grabbed Robert and pulled him into a kiss.

"You can thank me when you are well again."

 "Ugh, I would like to keep my afternoon meal if you two don't mind."

 Robert laughed.

"You are always welcome at my home Michael."

 "Thank you Robert. Gee, I am going to miss you."

Gerard held onto Michael again. He squeezed him hard.

 "I'm going to miss you too Mikey. I'll write to you."

"I will look forward to the letter."

 "We should get going, it looks like a storm is brewing in he hills."

Michael stepped out of the carriage with Robert's help and then Robert too his place. He sat next to Gerard and the younger man settled against his side. Robert put an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Gerard."

Looking up, Gerard smiled through his hair.

"I love you too."

Robert looked out at the younger Way brother.

"Michael, tell Lindsey thank you for taking care of Gee for me."

 Michael blushed a bit. Robert knew that he liked her a bit more than he admitted.

"I-I will."

Gerard turned his head and looked outside. He stared at the castle. Soon it would disappear from his sights again and that made him sad. He wondered what his life was going to be like when he and Robert arrived at their destination. He knew he would be happy, but deep down he was going to think of Frank and how things could have been.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this?"

Robert placed a hand on Gerard's knee. Gerard looked away from the window and averted his attention to the man who was risking everything to save him.

"Yes, I am."

Gerard replied, nodding sternly.

"I want nothing more."

Robert smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"My sweet prince, you are the one."

Gerard smiled at him. He smiled trough the kiss and he smiled more so after as the carriage started to drive away, leaving pass the castle gates. He and Robert were going to have a good life. He just knew it.

*

*

*

"Am I too late?!"

Frank burst into the Way castle, still dripping wet from the fall and exhausted. He ran to Gerard's room...Gena's room. All her stuff was there.

"He's gone."

Frank whirled around and saw Michael.

 "Where?"

"With his fiancé."

 "His fiancé?"

Frank stood there stunned.

"Robert."

"Yes, before he was forced to pretend to be our sister so that an unfeeling uncaring monster like you would have his trophy wife, he had his own life to look forward to, with a real man, who knew who he was and accepted him. Now he has that chance again."

"But..."

 "No buts Prince Iero. You will leave Way castle and go back to your own. You will tell them whatever you want to, but you will never darken our door again nor will you ever speak to my brother."

Frank looked at the boy in front of him. He was younger that Gen...Gerard, but he was fearsome and protective of his much softer brother. In fact Frank had a feeling that it was not that hard for Gerard to be Gena because he was almost like a woman in his mannerisms. Frank went to Gena's room and gathered his belongings. In doing so he found a small collection of paintings. They were of the three siblings and he finally saw Gerard and Gena side by side. They were similar looking, but quite different.

 "You may take that."

Frank looked up and saw Lindsey.

"I have behaved quite poorly."

 "You have."

 She came in and sat down.

 "So were you ever a servant for him...her, uh..."

Lindsey laughed.

"No, I was a good friend of Gena's that offered to help and protect Gee."

 "Gee. I heard Robert call him that too."

 "Yes, we all call Gerard that affectionately."

"It suites him."

"Frank, how do you feel."

"Angry, betrayed, hollow."

"Hollow?"

"I already miss him."

"He is quite remarkable."

 "There will never be another like him."

 "No, there will not."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

 "Gerard is a good man and has a good soul. I think he will."

"When?"

"Frank...you need to change yourself before someone like Gerard would see the good in you again." "What kind of change?"

 "You need to figure that out yourself."

 Lindsey got up to leave.

 "Please."

She turned around and looked at the broken prince.

"Come back with me. Help me, be my adviser, not as a servant, but as a friend."

Lindsey looked at him.

"I mean I would pay you if..."

"That's not necessary."

"Then will you?"

 "Give me some time. I will make my way back on my own. I need to tend to my own neglected affairs."

"Yes, of course."

Lindsey stepped over to Frank.

"You will be fine Frank."

"It's weird to hear you call me that."

 "Friends call friends by their name."

Frank smiled and Lindsey gave him her hand.

 "Friends call me Lynz."

 "I like that."

Frank let go and watched her leave and continued to pack. He didn't know how long it would take, but he would change and he would wait. With Lindsey’s help, he would wait for Gerard's forgiveness.

 


	9. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "Lady Ballto. Lord McCracken."
> 
>  One of the servants greets them.
> 
> "When you have freshened up the King would like to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we know we left you with quite a cliff hanger last time, but this should make you all feel a little better.   
> ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Thirteen years Later***_

"Gerard are you alright?"

Michael held his brother's hand as they placed Robert's coffin into the McCracken Family Mausoleum. It had been not to long after their tenth year together that Robert succumb to a bought of sickness, that had turned into Scarlet Fever. The last two years he was quite frail, and finally before the winter of their thirteenth year together, he passed. Gerard's eyes were swollen, but dry. He had cried and now there was nothing left. He averted his attention, slowly lifting his heavy eyes, to look at Michael through his hair covering half his face.

"I am…for now."

 He squeezed his brother's hand to reassure him. Gerard thought of Robert's final hours. He hadn't left the older man's side for over a week when he had finally started to slip. Gerard saw his last breath leave his body and he hadn't called for anyone to come for the corpse. He got into the bed and stayed with the lifeless man until someone came to check on them. It was hard. Even after Robert's body was gone he had remained in the bed; his face buried in the pillow Robert's head had been on. It smelled like him. Gerard stayed until he was forced out of bed by Michael to eat and get some fresh air. He sighed at the memory.

"Hey Gee."

Lindsey arrived dressed in appropriate black. She hugged him and Michael.

"I am so sorry."

Gerard pulled her in and hugged her tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Thank you...for coming."

He whispered into her ear. Robert would have loved to have seen her.

"I have missed you all these years."

She pulled back and looked at his face. The lines of worry were still there, but so was his youth.

"You look good Gee."

Gerard's features softened. His eyes, despite being puffy and tired, lit up when he looked at this woman who was like a sister to him.

 "You do too. I've painted you. It's hanging in my art room in front of your favorite flowers; moonflower. There's a beautiful bouquet I'd like to give you over tea."

"I would like that."

 Lindsey looked down again.

 "Will you be staying at the castle or are you moving back home to yours?"

Gerard gently dropped her hands.

"I'm..."

He trailed off.

"I'm undecided at the moment."

"I can understand that. Where would you like to have tea then?"

"Out by the garden. If that's okay with you."

Lindsey nodded with a smile. She took Gerard's hand and let him lead her.

*

*

*

"That was wonderful Gee, thank you."

Lindsey finished her last sweet and took a sip of her tea.

"So if you do not stay here, will Jamason take over?"

Jamason was Robert's younger brother and a bit of a lay about, but still a good guy. He was very happy for Robert and Gerard. Gerard tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and sighed.

"Yes. And I don't doubt that he'll run things well, but I know Robert would want me to stay and make sure everything stays the way it should be."

He sipped the last of his tea. He and Robert talked things through before he fell ill, but nothing was ever indefinite.

"I see."

Lindsey took another sip.

"Frank sends his condolences."

Gerard dropped his glass.

 "W-Who?"

She couldn't be talking about the Frank he was thinking about. A servant rushed over to clean up the mess.

"The Prince Gee."

Gerard tried to ignore the servant cleaning the mess, but he politely dismissed them.

"Please...give Lady Lindsey and I moment alone."

He told the young man scooping up the pieces of the teacup he had dropped. That also went for the other servants surrounding them. Once they all bowed and left Gerard looked to Lindsey and blinked his eyes until the tears that had been welled up inside of him came pouring out.

"When did you speak to him?"

 Gerard asked and even though he was crying he was still stern. Lindsey looked at him surprised. Did he really not know? She thought for a moment...Michael.

"Oh Gee, I thought you knew. That is where I have been all these years."

Gerard's brows furrowed in disbelief.

"You've been...at the Iero castle?"

"Yes. When he...lost you, he realized his mistake. He asked me to help him."

"He didn't lose me."

Gerard said darkly.

 "He gave me up."

 Gerard looked down and sighed. He didn't want to be bitter. It was so long ago and deep down he did already forgive the other man, but hearing of him now was bringing back painful memories.

"He did lose you though, cause he never knew you."

Gerard shook his head.

"He never wanted to know me. He wanted Gena."

"True, but Gena didn't play piano. Nor was Gena book smart. She also was not witty like you. He realized how much you were and how much Gena was not."

Gerard sighed deeply.

 "I suppose you're right... How is Frank? Is he well?"

Gerard genuinely wanted to know.

"He is not as well as he could be, but he is well yes."

"That's good..."

 There's a moment of silence between them and Gerard looks at the remnants of broken glass on the ground.

"Has he remarried?"

 Gerard asked under his breath. He was barely audible, but he knew Lindsey heard him.

"No, he has not."

Gerard had expected that answer, but he still couldn't help but feel a little saddened by it.

"He must be very lonely."

"He is, but I do try to keep him in good spirits."

Gerard smiled weakly. The thought of Lindsey being there for Frank made him feel quite happy. "That's very nice of you."

"He has been down since he broke his arm in the riding accident."

"Riding accident? What happened?"

Gerard pressed, sounding concerned.

"Ever since that day, Frank had been determined to learn how to ride a horse. He was impressed with your skills. He found he enjoyed riding, but as you know it has its own worries."

Gerard bowed his head.

"He learned to ride a horse because of me?"

He was very flattered, but then he realized it was also his fault that the prince got hurt.

 "And then he broke his arm..."

"Yes, well that was his fault. I told him it was too early after the rain."

Gerard ran his hand down the side of his face. There was some stubble there.

"So what does this mean?"

"Well of course he cannot ride till it heals and you know how stubborn he is. Also he has to take it easy and he hates that too. I was talking with Madeline about it over tea last month."

Gerard nearly choked on his tongue.

 "M-Madeline?!"

He thought she was dead.

"Frank has changed a lot more than you think. He pardoned Madeline, Catherine, and the father of the baby. He gave it a proper burial and helped Madeline deal with the loss. Since her family disowned her, he took her in and helped her get a governess position with another family. There she met another servant and then married. We have kept in touch with her. She has apologized many times for what she has done and wishes she could say it to you."

Gerard slouched in his seat. He couldn't believe everything he was hearing.

"I...had no idea. This whole time I thought she was dead and that Frank..."

He thought Frank was a monster, but he wasn't.

 "Fuck."

He swore and it was so out of character.

"Gee, you had you life to live, the one that had been promised you. You deserved it."

Despite how he was feeling he knew she was right. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Robert and I had a good life. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

 If things had been different before he wouldn't have become the man he was today. These things happened for a reason.

"Exactly, so don't worry about what you didn't know. Everything worked out in the end."

"Does he...know you're here?"

"He does. He made it so that I could be here."

Gerard stood up suddenly. He turned his back to Lindsey and looked at the garden. The flowers were bright and vibrant in contrast with how he was feeling.

"Joseph!"

 Gerard called out for one of the servants.

"Yes Lord McCracken?"

"I'm going on a trip. Would you be so kind as to help prepare a carriage for me at the break of dawn?"

"Of course Lord McCracken."

 Joseph left.

"Trip? Where are you going Gee?"

Gerard turned to Lindsey.

"To see Frank."

Lindsey was shocked. She never expected him to say that.

"Gee, that's a bad idea, you are in mourning."

Gerard leaned forward once he was sitting again. He took Lindsey's hands and held onto them tightly. He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke quietly.

"And that's why I have to see him, because I am mourning. I have mourned for Bert and I have even mourned for Frank. He's alive now when I thought of him as dead. I need to see this ghost for myself. Do you understand?"

"I...okay Gee. I'll send my carriage back tonight and accompany you tomorrow."

Gerard smiled at her.

 "Thank you Lindsey."

"Of course."

"Sorry to interrupt, but the moonflowers are ready your highness."

Tabitha entered the garden with one of the other younger male servants following behind her with the colossal bouquet.

"Thank you."

Gerard smiled and watched as he set the vase on the table.

"For you, Lady Lindsey."

"Oh...they are beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them."

"I do! Where did they come from?"

"I grew them. I had the seeds shipped when I completed your painting."

 Gerard said, reaching out to caress one of the white flowers.

"I'm sure Robert liked them too."

 Lindsey sniffed them.

"Do you have more seeds? I would love to plant some at the castle.

"I do. So, unless you wish to have more tea, would you like a tour of the castle?"

"I would love one."

 Lindsey rose and waited for Gerard. They walked arm and arm and Gerard pointed out the amazing sculptures and gardens around the castle. Then they went inside and he gave her a room by room tour. By then is was supper, but none of them were too hungry so they settled for a light affair and then went to bed early to be gone by dawn.

*

*

*

Gerard was in his and Robert's room. He was in bed, on his side, not being able to sleep. He was restless and his mind wouldn't shut off. There was no way for him to fall asleep. Sighing, he sat up and climbed out bed. Since Lindsey mentioned Frank to him he hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. Robert was still in his heart of course, but Frank was in his brain. Gerard decided to get out of his gown. He changed into his blouse, pants and shoes. He didn't bother with his hair seeing as he hadn't slept so he didn't need to fix it. He slipped out of the bedroom feeling sluggish as he started to make his way to his art room. Gerard entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went straight for one of his easels with one of his older paintings and lifted the cover on it. He looked into the youthful eyes of Prince Frank Anthony Iero and sighed. He had no idea what the man looked like now, but this is how he remembered him. Gerard's lips twitched into a small smile as some of the happier memories came flooding in.

_Frank was watching Gena giggle as she fed the ducks. She clapped her hands when one swam up and took a piece of bread. Her smile was breathtaking and her pale skin glowed in the afternoon sun._

_"I love you."_

_Gerard's heart swelled as Frank spoke those words to him._

_"I love you too."_

_He grabbed the older man's hand._

_"And I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? Sorry for what my dear?"_

_"For not being able to give you children...yet."_

_"Oh sweetheart, is Madeline bothering you again?"_

_Gerard sighed and shook his head._

_"It's not that. I'm just... I don't think I'll be able to give you what you want."_

_Frank moved from the bench he was on to the ground where the Princess was._

_"My family may be about an heir, but I am about my heart."_

Gerard continued to stare at the painting even after the memory faded. Frank had been such a kind and gentle man. Gerard fell in love with him.

"I'll see you soon."

Gerard said quietly to the painting, placing his hand over Frank's face.

*

*

*

Gerard had been asleep when the carriage finally stood still at their destination. Lindsey touched his shoulder and gently moved him.

"H-Huh?"

 Gerard squeaked and blinked his eyes open.

'Wake up Gee, we are here."

Gerard looked across at Lindsey and yawned.

 "Oh."

He sat up straight. The carriage doors open and their driver waits for them to exit. Gerard does, sluggishly. He cups his hand over his face and looks up at the castle that haunts his dreams.

"It's a little more worn over the year, but still the same place inside."

 "Lady Ballto. Lord McCracken."

 One of the servants greets them.

"When you have freshened up the King would like to see you."

Gerard bowed and started to enter the castle with the servants ahead with his and Lindsey's luggage. He looked around when they were finally inside. He gawked in awe. It was just as he remembered it. "It's still so beautiful..."

 Gerard twirled around as he admired the Italian architecture.

"It is, but it needs the touch of someone who knows more about decorating than the King."

Gerard laughed light heartedly.

 "You're not wrong."

He pushed his hair away from his eyes. Lindsey led Gerard up the long stair case.

"You can stay in your old room or I can have a guest room made up for you instead."

"My old room would be nice."

Lindsey walked with Gerard down the familiar hallway. As they went past Frank's room, a servant was leaving it. The door was open enough to see in. The servant held onto the knob as he bowed, revealing a portrait of Gerard that painted while he was still here. Gerard saw the painting and his eyes widened in shock.

 "L-Lindsey."

He shook the sleeve of her gown as they continued to walk past.

 "Did you see that?"

"What? That Frank doesn't use that room anymore? Yes, well I mean he moved to the King’s wing of the castle of course, but his room remains the way it was before he was crowned."

"I'm taking about the painting. Why is it there?"

"Oh...I guess you have to ask him yourself."

Lindsey stopped at the room.

"Well, I will let you freshen up then and when you are ready we will go greet him."

Lindsey kissed Gerard on the cheek and then headed to her own room.

Gerard watched her leave and he sighed. He went to his old room, following the servant, and entered when the door was pulled open for him. He looked around as the servant set his things down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome your highness."

He bowed before leaving.

 "Your highness..."

Gerard echoed aloud. It's been a while since he's been called that. Gerard went to the bed and sat down gingerly as he started to undo his blouse. It felt good to be able to be himself in this castle. It was a little odd and it felt foreign but still very good. The room didn't look any different than before Gerard left. Even the gifts that Frank had given _her_ in the form of clothing, jewelry, the hair brush set. It was all still there, undisturbed covered in fine dust. Gerard stood up and slowly walked across the room to the vanity. He gently smeared his finger across the dust on the mirror. He pulled back and observed the amount of it left on his finger and frowned. He wiped it on his slacks and turned around to look at the same paintings hanging on the walls. Everything else, from what he can see, wasn't dusty. It was just small personal items and the vanity. Gerard put his hands on his hips and stood in the center of the room.

"He hasn't touched anything since you left."

 One of the servant girls...well no longer a girl now that 13 years went by, walked in. Gerard looked at her, shocked to hear another voice.

"Why hasn't he?"

He asked her, sitting down on the neatly made bed.

"He said it was part of his punishment. He would come In here and sit and just look at everything. "

Gerard folded his hands in lap. He looked down and sighed.

 "He didn't have to punish himself. The fault was mine. I betrayed him..."

"From what I understood he said that he acted like an uncaring unfeeling monster and that was not what he wanted to be when he became king."

Gerard laughed lightheartedly and nodded a little.

 "He did, but I've learned to let go of the past."

"He still holds on to his along with hope."

Gerard's eyes softened. He looked up at the girl and smiled at her.

"Thank you. You've helped me feel better about this whole thing although I'm sure that wasn't your intention."

"You are welcome Lord McCracken. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gerard looked around briefly.

"Ah yes. May you bring me an easel? I'd like to paint before supper."

He joyfully clasped his hands together. She laughed.

 "Follow me please?"

"Oh, ok."

He agreed, getting up from his spot on the bed. He followed the young lady out of the room. She walked down the hall to a room that used to be one of the Queen's music rooms. The servant opened the door and showed Gerard a fully furnished artist's room.

"Wow..."

Gerard gasped. He walked forward and examined everything in sight. It was absolutely wonderful! Everything he could possibly need with in this room.

 "But..."

 he trailed off, stepping closer to one of the many easels.

 "Why?"

 He ran his hand across the frame and furrowed his brows together in confusion. Why was all of this even here? It didn't appear to be used or even touched for that matter. Everything was brand new.

"He bought it all for you."

 Lindsey walked in and dismissed the servant. She bowed and left.

"He said it was the start of an apology that he hoped he could make one day.

Gerard could have sworn he felt his heart sink to his stomach.

 "He...he didn't have to do any of this for me."

"Yes I did."

 Lindsey looked at the door. There stood Frank. He was older and the years showed on his face, in his graying hair, and his eyes, but his eyes sparkled as he looked upon the person he had missed for the last 13 years.

"Welcome to my home...Lord Gerard Arthur McCracken."

Gerard turned around to quickly look at the man he had just seen in his dreams last night. Instead, he had aged since, but he was still as gorgeous as ever.

"Y-Your highness."

 Gerard stammered, feeling slightly light headed. He bowed and stumbled slightly, but he did not fall.

"It is good to see you."

Frank walked in.

"Do you like it? I created it with you in mind. It has everything you would ever need or want."

"I love it, your highness. Thank you very much, but you really shouldn't have."

Gerard looked around again. It was too spectacular for words. He couldn't believe Frank would do this for him.

"It is only the start. I have so much to make up for with you."

 Frank walked in closer to Gerard.

"I know Lindsey says you forgive easily, but it will take time before I forgive myself. Can you be alright with that?"

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes. He saw years of self-doubt and grief.

"Yes, I can. But don't take too long."

Frank smiled.

"Thank you."

Gerard bowed.

"No, thank you."

He smiled and then giggled. He placed his hand on his forehead and continued to laugh until he felt his face heat up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I can't believe it's been 13 years."

He settled down. Frank had been laughing a little too, but he stopped once Gerard spoke again.

"Yes it has. I...I am sorry for your loss."

Gerard's smile dropped.

 "I...yes, thank you. I miss him dearly."

 He did—very much. Gerard, these past few years, lived a good life filled with happiness and it was all because of his late husband Robert. He wished he could see the man one last time again.

"You didn't have to come so soon you know."

 Frank worried that Gerard was not ready. Gerard looked at Frank and frowned.

"I wanted to come. I'm always going to miss Bert. No matter where I am."

"Yes well..."

 Frank didn’t want to say how much he missed Gena.

"...why don't you relax till supper then?"

Gerard bowed yet again, nodding.

"I will. Thank you your highness."

Frank took one last look at the boy who was once his and then left.


	10. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard reached out to delicately touch Frank's shoulder.
> 
> "I was a fool. I let my pride get in the way of what could have been a...well that is old history I guess."
> 
> Gerard pulled his hand away slowly.
> 
> "I suppose so..."
> 
>  He looked back to the flame. A moment of silence washes over them.
> 
>  "We have good memories too."
> 
> Frank impulsively grabbed for Gerard's hand again.
> 
> "Yes and I cherish them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow, only one more chapter to go! Both myself and my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ had a great time writing this fic! We are working on a new one right now, but she will be putting it up instead of me. Hope you guys will check it out too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard had painted the river nearby with the ducklings in the foreground. He had used his memories to recreate it and when he pulled back to examine the completed picture he smiled. It was exactly the same.

"Wow, you are even better than when you were here."

Gerard craned his neck to look back.

 "Fran—Your highness. How long have you been standing there?"

"You can call me Frank you know."

Frank walked in.

"And I have not been here that long, just long enough."

Gerard smiled at him as he put his paintbrush down.

"Do you like the painting?"

Gerard asked and he looked at it again, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't his best work, but it was already easily one of his favorites.

"I do. I remember you on your knees feeding the ducks and how they flocked around you. It was Vincent and Pablo if I recall. I remember my mother's lady admonishing you for getting your dress dirty. I guess you were used to being able to get on the ground." Gerard laughed as he pushed his paint stained hand through his hair.

 "I was, but not so much in a dress."

"You look just as good out of the dress...I mean dressed as yourself."

Gerard tried not to laugh, but he failed miserably.

"Thank you Frank. That's very kind of you to say."

 He sat still for a moment longer before he decided to stand. He rubbed his own shoulder and groaned.

"Are you alright?"

Gerard smiled weakly and nodded.

"Y-Yes. I just get these small cramps here and there. I'm fine."

"Please...sit, let me help you."

Gerard sat down again, slowly. Frank moved up behind him.

"Can you put your hair up?"

"Yes." Gerard answered and moved his hand back to move his hair out of the way. He did have anything on him to hold it up, but he did push the length away to his left shoulder.

"Is that okay?"

"Wait."

Frank left the room and returned with one of the dust covered hair holders from Gena's old room. "Sorry, let me..."

He blew the fine dust off.

"I fear I don’t know how to.."

Gerard smiled at him. He delicately grabbed the hair holder from Frank's hands and then started to do his hair up. It took seconds and when he was finished he faced forward and chuckled under his breath.

"Wow...I mean, good good."

Frank was thankful that Gerard turned around so he didn't see his face. Gerard was still breathtaking even when he looked like a guy. Frank lifted his hands cursing the slight tremble and placed them on Gerard's shoulders. He began to massage them.

"Oh."

 Gerard said in a shocked tone.

"I know you've just started, but you're quite good."

 He tried to look back a little, lifting his eyes to meet Frank's.

"I got good helping Madeline when she had her second and third child."

Gerard hummed mostly to himself.

"Second and third child? I'm happy to hear that she had a family."

"Yes, she is quite happy as a Governess too."

 Frank found a knot and concentrated on it. Gerard groaned, melting into Frank's touch.

"There."

 He whispered, tilting his head to the side to give Frank more access to his shoulder.

Frank watched the curve of Gerard’s collar bone as he traced it with his thumb using pressure where needed. He had to keep reminding himself it was Gerard and not Gena.

"Feels good?"

Gerard nodded to the best of his ability.

"Yes. Very much."

 He shifted so that it could end.

"Thank you, Frank. I feel better already."

Gerard stretched his arms forward and felt a satisfying pop.

"Glad I could help."

 Frank watched Gerard stretch and his thoughts came unbidden.

"Well...shall we have supper now?"

Gerard stood and he nodded.

 "Yes. I'm quite hungry."

 He went ahead of Frank, forgetting to take the clip out of his hair. Frank walked with Gerard out of the room and headed to the main dining room. Lindsey was already there with Madeline, her husband, and their two children.

"I hope you don’t mind, I thought the occasion called for it."

Frank smiled at Lindsey.

"Not at all."

Also at the table...was the Queen.

Gerard is suddenly nervous, but he still has manners so he bows.

"Your highness."

He then looked to Madeline and her family. He bowed to them too, but it was a casual gesture.

"It's been a long time."

"It has been."

 "Welcome Lord McCracken to our home."

The queen had a bit of frost in her voice. Gerard stood awkwardly with his hands folded in front of him.

"I'm s-sorry I've been away. I should have tried to..."

He trailed off and sighed.

"I'm sorry... for everything."

"Gerard stop. Mother, you promised."

 "I don’t know how you can just forgive a betrayal like that Son."

 "Because he was forced by his parents. It was not his choice...much like my life was not my choice." "Yes, but he..."

 "Mother, if you cannot be respectful to my friends, I am going to ask you to leave."

The queen quieted. Gerard glanced at Frank with a look of shock on his face. He just defended him from his mother...the queen.

"She's right."

Gerard whispered sadly to Frank.

"I realize that now."

"No...I won’t let you feel bad Gerard. You gave up your happiness, the life that you were supposed to have to fulfill your sisters'...no your parents obligation to my parents. It was not a choice."

Gerard shot Frank a look that said 'thank you' and sat down. He was ready to forget about it all. It was so long ago. The rest of the dinner conversation was much more pleasant. The Queen left before dessert and with it the chill in the room. Soon after though the children began to yawn and Madeline and her family made their exit. Then it was just the three of them. Gerard was comfortable again. He had a cup of tea in front of him and his empty dessert plate was being taken away by a servant. He thanked the young man and the young man smiled. He was in a good mood.

"I want to thank you again for allowing me to stay here."

 Gerard said to Frank before he stole a sip of his warm tea.

"Thank you for coming to visit."

Frank smiled as he sipped his tea.

"Well I am going to turn in now. You two have more catching up to do I will wager."

Lindsey got up and kissed Gerard's cheek and then Frank's. She then left.

"Alone at last huh?"

Frank chuckled and finished his tea. Gerard chuckled too and nodded. He pushed his tea aside and rested his elbows on the table with his chin in the palm of his hands.

"It really is good to see you, Frank. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you."

"Come on, let's go in the salon, it's warmer and we can talk in front of the fire place."

Frank got up and went to help Gerard up.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot, it's just...the hair clip and...sorry."

Gerard touched the back of his head and felt the clip. He laughed and waved his hand playfully at the older man.

"It's okay. Really. I still like to do this with my hair back home."

 He said, standing with Frank's help. Frank smiled and led Gerard away from the dining room to the salon. There was a great roaring fire there. He brought him to the lounge in front of it. Gerard looked into the fire pit, admiring the dancing blaze in front of him as he hummed contently to himself.

"Bert told me stories about how you two would go on hunting trips. He said that you would scold him for drinking wine during. He also said you didn't like hunting very much—that you just went to watch over him."

Gerard’s gaze did not leaving the fire. The crackling of the flames soothed him.

"Yeah, I just couldn't bring myself to shoot anything...actually neither did he cause he would get to drunk to see straight."

 Frank chuckled again and then offered Gerard a seat. Gerard sat slowly. He averted his attention to Frank and chuckled light heartedly.

"He talked about you a lot. Especially during his last days. Despite everything that happened he still loved you. You were his best friend."

Frank sat down and turned to face the younger man.

"We used to be thick as thieves...then my thick headedness drove a wedge between us."

Gerard reached out to delicately touch Frank's shoulder.

 "He still had his memories...and you still have yours."

"I was a fool. I let my pride get in the way of what could have been a...well that is old history I guess."

Gerard pulled his hand away slowly.

"I suppose so..."

 He looked back to the flame. A moment of silence washes over them.

 "We have good memories too."

Frank impulsively grabbed for Gerard's hand again.

"Yes and I cherish them."

Gerard looked down at Frank's hand against his own.

"I wondered if you did."

"I do and I mourn that we could not make more."

Frank rubbed his thumb over the back of Gerard's hand. Gerard nibbled nervously on his bottom lip. "I-I know. You've shown me that."

Gerard whispered. He felt closer in proximity to Frank now. When did they get so close?

"And as your...friend I think we can continue to make memories..."

Frank looked into his eyes.

"...if you want to."

Gerard nodded involuntarily.

"I would like that very much."

He leaned in closer to Frank with his eye lids heavy and his mouth slightly parted. Frank licked his lips. He didn't mean to, but with his hair up and in the soft firelight, she was almost there. Before he realized it he was leaning too.

"Then...I guess we will."

Gerard felt the gentle press of Frank's wet lips against his own. He melted against the older man, bringing a steady hand against the back of his neck. The hand on his neck brought the illusion to life. He reached out and touched her face and slid his hand down her neck to his shoulder. He pressed in more and dared to lick along her bottom lip. Gerard opened his mouth. He used his other hand to caress the side of Frank's face to pull him closer—deeper. He made a small, high pitched sound when he stared to feel his own cock stiffen, pressing against the confines of his pants. Frank took the invitation and boldly pulled her into his lap. He moved from her lips to her neck sucking at her skin and marking her. Gerard moved both his hands towards the back of Frank's head and pushed his fingers through his hair. He tipped his head to reveal more of his flesh for the older man.

 "F-Frank."

 Gerard gasped when he felt Frank dig into his flesh with his teeth ever so slightly.

 "Oh God."

"Missed how you taste."

Frank ravished his neck like a starving man. Gerard tightened his grip on Frank's hair and he tugged.

"Frank, p-please."

 Gerard whimpered. He wasn't sure what he was even begging for, but he needed it.

"I got you beautiful."

Frank ran his hands all over her back. He pushed them in to her hair and kissed her again. Gerard rocked his hips against Frank's, moaning and gasping as they kissed passionately. He was hard now. Very hard and he wanted more friction—more contact. Frank felt it first and it brought him out of his fantasy. This was not Gena. This was her brother Gerard. He had a flat chest. He had a cock like Frank did. Frank never did anything with a man.

"Gee...rard, I..."

 Frank pulled away and looked at the younger man in his lap. His lips swollen from Frank's kisses. His skin flush. He was turned on cause of Frank. That hit him hard. Frank lost his words. Instead he looked into Gerard lidded eyes and reached down to palm him gently. Gerard threw his head back again. He groaned and gyrated his hips as Frank touched his cock. His actions were hesitant. Gerard could tell he was really trying to do this.

"Ahh...you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. I want to make you feel good as Gerard, not Gena."

Frank opened the britches and peeled them back slowly exposing Gerard's cock.

"Lay down, I want to see you."

Gerard, slowly and carefully, went back.

"Sorry."

He didn't even know why he was apologizing in the first place. Maybe it was because he had a penis? Maybe because he knew that Frank was really, _really_ trying and Gerard felt bad for that? Both of those sounded spot on, but Gerard was conflicted. Frank took all of the younger man in. He leaned up and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. He recalled how sensitive Gerard's nipples were. He boldly reached forward and pinched them lightly. Gerard made a sharp sound. He tossed his head back and moaned.

"Don't tease."

"But I remember the sweet noises you made when I teased you. It's nice to be able to do this without the pinoire between us."

 Frank leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth. Gerard moaned out loudly as he pushed his chest forward. He swore under his breath and whined when Frank wiggled his tongue against his hardened nipple. Frank reached down and pulled on Gerard's britches.

 "Lift your hips?"

Gerard did and Frank yanked down his britches. He's exposed from the waist down and it felt good to be like this with Frank. He was glad that he could finally show the older man his body. Gerard was still beautiful. Even as a man. Frank was over whelmed at the sight of him. He was unsure of how to continue though. Gerard smiled nervously at Frank. He was becoming a little embarrassed as Frank continued to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...I don't know what...I mean...I've never..."

 Frank was really embarrassed.

"Oh."

 Gerard said. He sat up slightly and looked into Frank's eyes.

"Here..."

He trailed off and gently grabbed Frank's hand. He placed it at the top of his thighs, near his hardening cock.

"It's like pleasing yourself. It's the same thing."

Frank kept his eyes on Gerard, but he reached up and placed his hand on Gerard's half hard cock. "Like this?"

Gerard nodded, licking his lips.

"Yes."

He whispered hotly as he fell back again.

 "Now you stroke it."

Frank nodded and started to stroke Gerard's cock feeling it harden in his hand. He watched Gerard's face change as he absorbed the pleasure more and more. Gerard couldn't contain himself. He couldn't hold in his moans and he couldn't stop moving with Frank's hand. It felt wonderful knowing that this was the man he had been with as Gena and now he could be with him as himself—as Gerard. That alone was overwhelming for the younger man.

"Y-You're doing g-good, Frank."

 Gerard praised, slightly lifting his hips as he arched his back. Frank was memorized as he watched Gerard's body react. He remembered Gena's faces and wondered how much of that was real for Gerard. Gerard was close already and he mentally cursed himself. He wanted this moment to last longer.

"Frank."

He gasped loudly as he pushed his hand out towards the older man's shoulder and squeezed.

 "Ah... I'm close."

"Let me see you. I want to see your face when you cum. I want to see."

Frank wondered if he would make the same faces he made when he was inside him. Did he ever cum with Frank?" Gerard looked into Frank's eyes when he inhaled sharply and thrusted his hips up involuntarily. He came with a quiet grunt as his entire body shuddered.

"Extraordinary."

Frank worked him through his orgasm till the younger man was empty. He lifted his hand and looked at it. Gerard breathed out shallowly. He blinked his eyes closed and smiled.

"It's been a while."

Gerard said with his smile faltering. He knew he came a lot and it happened quickly.

"You probably wouldn't like the taste."

He said to the older man as he pushed himself up with his elbows.

"Do you?"

Frank wasn't trying to be off putting he really wondered. Maybe all that time Gerard did that for him cause he thought he had to.

Gerard chuckled and shrugged.

"I do."

He smirked.

"But it depends."

"Depends?"

Frank was still sitting there with the drying cum on his hand and fingers. Gerard laughed, tossing his head back.

"On my mood."

He grabbed for Frank's hands and brought the older man's index finger to his lips. He sucked it in slowly, looking intensely into Frank's eyes as he tasted himself.

"Oh God."

 Frank had to close his eyes. His mind drifted to when Gen...Gerard used to do this for him. God, did he miss it. Gerard sucked Frank's fingers clean and then licked up the palm of his hand.

"There."

He shifted until he was closer to the older man.

"Do you need help with..."

Gerard pointed to the front of the older man's pants. He was visibly hard.

Frank was too busy staring at Gerard's lips to even hear what the boy said. He watched his tongue flick out as he spoke.

"I want you to make love to me."

He reached for the front of Frank's britches.

"Make...love...to....wait..."

Frank snapped out of everything. He gently grabbed Gerard's hands.

"Gerard...think about what you just asked me. You just buried your husband. As much as I never stopped loving you, I don't want anything...if there is something for us, to start like this. It can only end in tragedy."

Gerard listened to what Frank had to say. He was right. As much as he would like to do this with past lover he knew it wasn't the right time.

"Oh...I just thought that..."

He sadly, looked down sighing in defeat.

"You're right."

Gerard looked up again and nodded. He started to shift around until he was further from the shorter man. He fixed himself up and then stood.

"But are you sure you don't want any help with that?"

He asked and pointed to Frank's erection again. It didn't look like it was going down any time soon.

"I don't want you to feel that you owe me anything Gee...sorry, Its hard to get used to it sometimes." Frank gave a nervous laugh.

Gerard smiled weakly at Frank.

"I understand. And thank you, Frank...for being so kind to me."

"I...I love you Gerard. I just want you to be happy."

Gerard gently grabbed Frank's hand. He pulled him close and pecked him on the lips.

"I know. And I love you too. I always have."

He whispered, gazing deeply into Frank's eyes.

 "You're an amazing man and a magnificent king. I'm very lucky to be with you right now like this."

"I will wait as long as I have to till you are truly ready here..."

Frank touched Gerard's chest.

"...to be with me."

Gerard rested his hand on top of Frank's and rubbed gently.

 "I know you will, Frank. I don't doubt your devotion."

 He spoke softly.

"We should sleep. It has been an emotional day for us both."

Gerard nodded and hummed in agreement. He let go of Frank's hand and pushed his fingers through his own hair as he yawned.

 "I am a little tired."

"Come then."

 Frank held a hand out for Gerard to take. Gerard looked at his hand and before he reached his heart did a front flip. He grabbed the older man's hand and in that instant he allowed himself to be swept away for a second time. And he was okay with that. Frank led Gerard to his bedroom. There was an unspoken agreement of this. He lay Gerard down on the bed while he changed his clothing. Then he crawled into the bed next to him. Gerard relaxed his muscles. He even stretched out and squeaked before he snuggled closer to Frank, facing him. He still couldn't believe he was with him. It didn't feel real...

"I'm going to wake up now."

Gerard whispered; his voice cracking from being tired.

"And you'll still be you and I'll be Gena."

"No, you're gonna wake up and I'll be me and you will be you and we will be happy once more."


	11. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey moved behind him and placed her arm around his waist looking over his shoulder.
> 
> "Do you remember on your wedding day when you asked me how you looked?"
> 
> Gerard ducked his head and nibbled on his bottom lip.
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Well today you look like you. I see Gena in your eyes and in your smile, but it is all you Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have some sad news for you all. For most likely the foreseeable future, My Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I will not be writing anymore fics together. It is nothing bad that happened between us, we are still wonderful friends, but ou know life takes you where i needs to. I am alWays open to writing with her again anytime, but till then, let this last chapter be the closing of our amazing four year legacy.
> 
> I love you Geebear.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

 "Gee...Gee wake up."

Gerard opened his eyes slowly.

"H-Huh..."

"Good morning my love, happy anniversary."

 Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard. Gerard instantly kissed back despite just waking up; his eyes still fluttering open.

"Happy anniversary to you too.”

Frank caressed the face of the man he had grown to truly love over the past 15 years. True to his word, he had waited for Gerard to be truly ready to be in a relationship again. That happened one year to the day that Gerard stepped foot in Iero Palace after Bert paced away. Now it was a year after that and they had been together for one blissful year as a married couple. The Queen had passed before they chose each other so there was no one in their way. Gerard left McCracken Castle to Jameson and moved in with Frank. He still kept in touch with his brother in law, who was also very understanding about everything. Michael was the one that truly needed convincing that Frank was good for Gerard, but it was kind of hard for him to deny it when he saw his brother's face. He gave his blessing as well. Frank thought of all this as he looked into his bride's sleepy eyes. "I want to start off this day by making love to you. Then I thought we would go for a ride after breakfast. After that we will do whatever you want, but first..." Frank let go of Gerard's face and slid down his body under the quilts. He stopped at his hips and after giving a kiss to each too his cock in his mouth.

"Oh g-god."

Gerard cried up to the ceiling with his fingers tangled in his husband's hair. He started to push his hips up and then back down again quickly. He couldn't stop. It felt too good and he was always extra sensitive in the morning. Frank loved that he could make Gerard come apart like this.

"That's it baby. Lose it for me."

Gerard pulled his fingers free from Frank's hair. He pressed his hands up and down his own chest as a wave of pleasure surged through his body.

"That's it, that's it. So beautiful like this."

Gerard bucked his hips one last time before he came. He cried out soundly, throwing his head back against the fluffy pillows. Frank swallowed it all. He had gotten used to the taste over the last year and Gerard tended to favor sweet things so it was never too bitter. Gerard smiled and looked down at Frank as he kissed the inside of his thigh. "That was fantastic, Frankie."

He praised as he pet the side of the older man's head.

"Will you hand me the oil my love?"

Gerard did. He slowly and carefully reached for the oil on the table stand beside them. He passed it Frank and then fell back against the bed again. Frank just as carefully dipped his fingers in the oil and placed it on the floor. He then started to move his fingers around Gerard's opening, but not pushing in. He took Gerard's now limp cock back in his mouth and swirled it gently with his tongue. Gerard's mouth dropped open and he whined. He was already starting to get hard again and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would actually be fully erect.

"A-Ah...Frank."

 Gerard gasped quietly, putting his hand back in Frank's hair and tugged hard. Frank could feel him loosening up and now he pushed a finger inside slowly. Gerard mewled, wriggling his hips around as relished the feeling of Frank's fingers inside of him.

 "More."

He whispered before taking a deep breath. Frank added a second one looking for that spot Gerard taught him about. Gerard's hips twitched when Frank hit his spot.

"T-There, Frankie."

 He moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets beneath him. Frank pressed on a few more times, teasing, and coaxing.

 "Can you get hard for me again Gee?"

Gerard looked at Frank and groaned. He nodded his head slowly and then blinked his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Yes. Yes."

 He chanted quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Good."

Frank pulled his fingers out and then generously lubed up his cock with the oil. He moved between Gerard's legs lifting them slightly over his thighs and slowly pushed in. Gerard made a happy sound as he pulled the smaller man completely on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder and used his legs to keep him closer. He was fully hard now as Frank started thrust into him. It had been a year and Frank was still not used to this feeling. He knows he did this before when he thought Gerard was Gena, but it feel different now. He can feel Gerard's body fully against his, no cloth in the way. He was able to see himself moving in and out of Gerard watching his body expand to take him in fully. That was something he had not experienced with Gena. It really made it so different. The best part though was seeing Gerard in unbridled ecstasy as he enjoyed what Frank was doing to his body completely open and honestly. Gerard's body trembled with each thrust Frank gave him. He started to rake his nails down the older man's back, leaving tracks all along his flesh.

"There—again."

 Gerard exclaimed, panting harshly. Frank did everything he could to bring his Queen to higher and higher expectations. Gerard quickly pressed his hand in between them and gripped his cock. He stroked himself as he was already nearing his second orgasm of the day. Frank continued to hit his prostate, only this time he went deeper and harder, and Gerard choked out a moan and came against their bellies. He practically cried as he rode out his orgasm with his husband's cock buried deeply inside of him, throbbing and pounding until he started to ache from the overwhelming sensitivity. Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's jaw as his body started to vibrate from the new wave crashing over him. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he felt like he had experienced multiple orgasms just now. It was explosive and he wanted to feel this forever so he tried to drag it out for as long as he could.

"Fuck!"

He screamed, pushing a hand through Frank's hair. He yanked hard as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Frank felt stiff against him, breathing harshly and barely moving his hips as Gerard rutted against him for more friction.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum."

Gerard arched his back, using one of his hands to grip Frank's shoulder to keep himself from slipping. He fluttered his eyes open and looked at Frank's face. The older man's expression was one of pure ecstasy. His mouth was open agape, swollen and shiny with spit, and his eyes were narrow but there was a fire behind them. Gerard whimpered, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh god."

He trembled. It was too much. Frank sat up pinning Gerard's his to the mattress as he watched his cock disappear in and out of the slender younger man and that was all it took. He did three more erratic pumps and then he was filling Gerard up with his own cry. Gerard relaxed against the sheets and inhaled sharply when he felt it. He breathed out, lowering his hand from Frank's shoulder and towards his chest.

" _Yesssss_."

He hissed loudly when Frank's joints stiffened when he came inside of him. Gerard thought he looked like a God. His muscles were taunt and his skin was glistening from sweat. _He is God_.

"I love you."

Gerard smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you too."

"You have made me the happiest man in the world. Thank you for marrying me once again. Can you forgive me for how I treated you."

Gerard kissed him again.

"I have forgiven you, Frankie. Don't you ever worry about that again. It's in the past and that's where it's going to stay."

"You are too perfect. Can we just never leave this bed?"

Gerard giggled. He thought about how nice that would be.

"I wish we could, but I think it's time to get up before Lindsey begins to worry at breakfast."

"Lindsey is a little to preoccupied with her own husband…don't you think?"

After years of hiding it, Michael finally admitted how in love with her he was because of all he did for both his sister and brother. They had a quiet ceremony compared to Gerard and Frank though.

"Ah, you may be right..."

He trailed off trying to keep a serious face, but he failed miserably with a small chuckle.

"So now what?"

Gerard turned his head to look at Frank. He admired the sun peeking through the curtains, grazing certain parts of Frank's face.

"How about a nice warm bath and then after breakfast a ride through the country side."

Gerard hummed at the thought of everything Frank just said and snuggled closer to him.

"I'd like that."

 He pressed his face against Frank's warm chest.

 "But could we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Nothing would make me happier my love."

Frank leaned up and kissed Gerard sweetly.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"So Gee...what do you think Gena would think of all this?"

Lindsey and Gerard were relaxing having tea by the duck pond. Gerard sighed deeply. He knew Gena would be happy for him, but he also knew that she would have told him to be more responsible and go back home to their castle with mother and father. Gena was very proud of their family and that was all she cared about.

"She would be happy I think, but I'm sure there would be certain things she would not agree with."

"I wonder if she would have been able to be married to Frank the way he was."

Gerard quirked a brow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the way Frank was back then that Gena would not have been able to handle him. In fact her defiant ways might have gotten her...hung the way he used to be. I think that you changed Frank for the better of every one. "

Gerard shifted in his seat slightly. He thought about Frank back then and when he thinks about it more he realizes that he and Gena would have butted heads. Gena wasn't a modest and shy woman. She was independent and fearless. She wouldn't have been the perfect wife Frank wanted at the time.

"Frank is a smart man. Even though I'm sure I was in the back of his mind for it I do believe he changed all on his own and I'm glad he did."

 Gerard said and sipped his tea. He looked out into the pond and watched the water rippled as ducks swam past, bumping into water lilies on their way.

"Oh Gee, you still don't get it do you?"

 Lindsey turned to her brother in law and took his hand.

"Yes it is possible, but it takes a lot to show a man like Frank was the error of his ways as well as a long time to convince them they can do any wrong. Who knows how many people wanted to do what you did, but lacked the courage. You had everything to lose and yet you stood up for yourself as well as people who were out to hurt you. That takes an amazing person with a heart of gold."

"I agree."

Lindsey turned and saw Frank and Michael walking up to them.

"See why I married her?"

 "I do and I see that my husband has good taste in friends too."

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

 "We were thinking of taking our lovely companions to the Opera today."

Gerard perked up. His expression said it all. He loved Opera.

 "Really?!"

He exclaimed in excitement.

"Can we please!?"

Frank laughed.

"Yes if you go get ready in time."

Gerard smiled wide.

"I will."

He said quickly.

 "When is it?"

"This evening. We will have dinner out too."

"I can't wait."

Gerard said as he set his cup of tea down on the table in front of him and Lindsey. He looked at the tea set and then back to Frank and Mikey.

"How rude of me. Would you boys like some tea?"

He started to reach for the tea pot.

"No, we are good my love. We have some business to discuss so we will leave you ladies to your tea."

 Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard sweetly. Gerard smiled against the kiss and when Frank pulled away he watched him and Mikey walk away.

"I love him so much, Lindsey."

 Gerard said thoughtfully as Frank and Mikey turned the corner and disappeared.

"I know you do."

Lindsey squeezed Gerard's hand.

"So what are you going to wear?"

*

*

*

Gerard gasped loudly when Lindsey tightened the corset and tied it. This brought back memories each time they did this and quite honestly, they have been doing this often. Drag was something he couldn't give up after he left the Iero castle many years ago. He liked dressing like a girl and he liked how empowering it felt.

"I think you could go just a bit tighter."

"Does Frank know that you are doing this or are you surprising him?"

Lindsey lifted her leg and pressed it again Gerard's ass as she pulled on the strings. Gerard grunted.

"It's going to be a surprise."

"Oh my, I should have warned Michael to stand by him then so he could catch him."

Lindsey giggles as she ties off the strings.

 "There."

Gerard walked to the nearest mirror and examined himself. He looked just as he did when he was younger, except instead of portraying his twin sister he was himself. He smiled and turned to Lindsey.

"Do you really think he'll like it?"

 He asked, blushing at the thought of Frank's reaction.

Lindsey moved behind him and placed her arm around his waist looking over his shoulder.

"Do you remember on your wedding day when you asked me how you looked?"

Gerard ducked his head and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yes."

"Well today you look like you. I see Gena in your eyes and in your smile, but it is all you Gee."

Lindsey gave him a one armed hug and kissed his cheek.

"Now let's finish getting you dressed and do you hair. I have the perfect clip too."

"Thank you, Lindsey."

He's probably given her thanks about a billion times, but he always means it.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff. Let's make you look so stunning that he goes blind, but can't take his eyes off you."

*

*

*

"Frank, please stop pacing."

 "I can't help it Michael."

"We have a royal box. I do not think we will lose our seats."

"Yes, but what do you think it taking so long?"

"My brother has always taken his time getting ready, even before everything, he just like to be...sure...he...looks...wow."

 "He looks wow? Michael you aren't..."

Frank saw that Michael was looking up at the top of the stairs. He turned as well and gasped. There was his...Gee standing with Lindsey on the landing and he looked...

"...beautiful."

Gerard blushed and as he made his way over to Frank and his brother.

 "Sorry we took so long."

Frank was stunned now. This was his husband...but also his wife. Gerard carried himself with the poise that he did when he was Gena, but this was something different. This was special and only Frank got to be a part of it now.

"It's okay Gee, Lindsey said you were doing something special."

Michael smiled and took her hand kissing it.

"You look radiant too my dear."

Lindsey blushed. Gerard took Frank's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

 "Lets go."

Frank led Gerard to the door. He watched as Gerard moved differently in the dress. More careful and sure of himself. The servant that held the door bowed and Gerard gave a small curtsy. Frank walked Gerard to the carriage and held his hand as he carefully lifted his dress and stepped up and inside. Lindsey followed after. Michael clasped a hand on Frank's shoulder giving as affectionate squeeze and then climbed in himself. Frank took one last look at his castle and thought about how so much had changed over these 15 years. He was happier than he had ever been before. He looked to the sky.

 "For what it is worth...thanks Gena. I promise to take good care of him."

A star twinkled in the sky and it made Frank smile. He then climbed into the carriage as the door was closed behind him. The servant climbed up into the driver's seat and then with a verbal order the horses started to make their way down the cobblestone drive and out into the night.


End file.
